Reading The Death Korps of RWBY Vol 1
by Firem78910
Summary: the Teams RWBY JNPR CFVY along with a Blood Raven Chapter Master, Governor-militent and a Canoness are all trapped together and the only way out is to read a book about themselves in another relem
1. Chapter 1

**Firem78910: hi guys here's something new for you all and you're wondering about Shinobi of Helghan that will come later oh and before a certain group of Assholes says anything I got the ok from Doomsdayguy12345 himself**

 ***sound of people dropping on the floor* then an XCOM 2 Gremlin came out flying towards Firem78910 and gave a few beeps telling him what is happening**

 **Firem78910: *sigh* don't tell me Sarah; Makarov jumped the gun didn't he**

 **Sarah: *beep boop bop* (yes he did)**

 **Firem78910: which ones**

 **Sarah: *bop bop boop beep* (the ones from the RWBY universe just around the time Jaundice ended)**

 **Firem78910: good I'll get the Warhammer guys *walks out the door***

 **Sarah: *bop beep beep bop boop* (I'll go get the medi-kit right after I hurt Makarov)**

In a dim lit room we find 12 people in this room.

The first appears as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak.

She also has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch and she has a silver belt and has a silver version of her rose emblem. She is known as Ruby Rose.

The second is dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

She also wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

She also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon on it. She is known as Weiss Schnee .

The third has a light olive complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She is known as Blake Belladonna.

The fourth wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She also wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt, an orange infinity scarf around her neck.

She also wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. She is known as Yang Xiao Long.

The fifth is tall with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He also wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. He is known as Jaune Arc.

The sixth has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She is known as Nora Valkyrie.

The seventh has red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wears an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

She has elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf. She is known as Pyrrha Nikos.

The eighth has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. He is known as Lie Ren.

The ninth has fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

She also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses She was Coco Adel Leader of team CFVY.

The tenth has dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick.

He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips.

He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt he is Fox Alistair.

The eleventh has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus.

She wears a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips.

Her combat gear is comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected she is Velvet Scarlatina.

The Twelfth is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire.

He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder.

He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs he is Yatsuhashi Daichi.

All of them are unconscious in various positions.

Then out of nowhere an android with a slender humanoid appearance clad in white armor, with their black robotic workings visible underneath. Its armor is thin at the midsection, neck and joints, but their chest and legs appear well-protected. It also has a rifle slung diagonally across its back appears and though it did not have a face it looked like it was worried this was to Firem standards the **Completed** Atlesian Knight 200 model known as Makarov.

"Oh my I must have jumped the gun." Makarov said in a worried tone.

But then in a flash of blue light a young man with black hair, tan skin making him of Latin descent dark honey eyes appears this young man wears a white shirt some jeans, a pair of black shoes, a sword on his back, a staff on his right side and a luger on the left and he wears a Kunai and Amethyst stone necklaces around his neck. He is known as Firem78910 or Firem for short. And he is dragging three heavily armored figures.

The first had carapace armor on him as well as a green uniform with lots of metals and a cape and the symbol of a two headed eagle he also had light brown hair and brown eyes he was known as Governor-militant Lukas Alexander of the Imperial Guard.

The second one had white hair and sliver eyes and wears a white armor baring the symbol of a rose an incense container and a Rosario she is known as Canoness Selena Agna of the Sisters of Battle from the Order of the Sacred Rose.

The last one was a massive man in blood red armor with various golden components with white hair and blue eyes he was known as the Chapter Master of the Blood Raven Space Marines Gabriel Angelos.

Well all of them are here might as well wake them up. Firem said as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and played a song.

 **(Play vs. Lati s by lala19357 remixed)**

The song burst out loudly and managed to wake everyone up Firem ushered the Knight and Gremlin to go away as he knows the Imperials opinion on robots with A.I.

 **(End song)**

"Ok everyone is up as of now I can-." Firem started to speak until he was interrupted by the Sister of Battle.

"HOW DARE YOU TRAP US LIKE WILD BEASTS NOW FEAR THE WARTH OF THE GOD!" Selena shout while trying to reach for her weapons only to find out that they were not there. "Emperor? Where are my weapons; my Flamer, Melta gun, power sword and phosphorus grenades?" She said in a panicked tone.

As she said this the others started to see if their weapons were with them.

"My sweetheart's gone." Ruby said as she cried.

"Where's Godspliter!" Shouted Gabriel as he looked for his Daemonhammer.

"How in the hell did they take my weapon they were on my wrist." Yang and Fox said at the same time.

"Ok who took my bag?" Coco Said wondering where her bag/Gatling gun was at.

"Hold on everyone there right here." Firem said as said weapons are floating above him.

"Now before you guys start demanding your weapons back you'll get your stuff back and go home after you all read this book." Firem said as he gave them said book. Blake took the book and read the title.

 **The Death Krops of RWBY**

 **By**

 **Doomsdayguy12345**

"Wait Death Krops as in the Death Krops of Krieg?" Lukas asked their captor with a bit of distain in his voice.

"That's right Governor this is the story of how a Krieg grenadier comes to Remnant." Firem said to the Governor-militant of Kronus.

"Excuse me but how about some info on these people." Weiss said in a bitchy tone.

"Now then Weiss and yes I know your name and everyone else's names as well that being said I'll tell you guys about some things about Imperium of man and their foes." Firem said to Weiss

"So who's going to read first?" Velvet shyly asked.

"I have the reading Order RWBY, Gabriel, JNPR, Lukas, CFVY, Selena." Firem said to the group.

"Ok then am reading first." Ruby said she got the book from Blake as Firem just remembered something and with a snap of his fingers he made a TV appeared.

"The TV is for you guys to see what's happening." Firem said as he turns on the TV.

"Ok then **Chapter one**." Ruby said as she starts reading.

 **World after world they would go, silent and ever stoically marching towards the battlefield and the certain death that it promises. But of course they didn't fear death for it was in their name, the Death Korps of Krieg welcomed death into their lives, waiting for their time to come, to pay for their ancestor's sins of treason against the Emperor all those years ago.**

Everyone's jaw sans Ruby's and Yang's went into the floor.

"How in the hell?" Everyone asked.

"Oh that sometimes when Ruby would read a story she can change her voice to fit the setting of the story." Yang said as she was used to this.

"Um let's continue." Gabriel said as he was a bit unnerved on how Ruby voice fit perfectly to this chapter.

 **It was a never ending cycle for them in truth; they've been dying in HIS name forgoing their humanity becoming as soullessly stoic as the Necrons if rivaling them in being unreadable and unfeeling. Their emotions stolen for the most part, unless something major can trigger them, they were still human.**

"It kinda makes me wonder on how the grimm would react to them?" Pyrrha asked as she knows the Grimm react to negative emotions.

"I bet they'll go crying straight to their mamas!" Nora shouted with glee.

"(Well she's not wrong)." Firem thought.

 **These men and women would never be hailed as heroes or seen as saviors for destroying the monsters, because they didn't vive for heroics they did what needed to be done no matter if it costs them their lives or the lives of others. But sometimes you don't need a hero; sometimes the hero is a monster.**

This made an impact on the huntsmen and huntresses in training as it reminded them that it's not about being a hero it's about protecting the people. But to the Imperials this is a reminder that even the most pure hearted imperial can betray them for the ruinous powers of chaos Gabriel saw firsthand as it corrupted his old friend Librarian Isador Akios.

"Um are you ok?" Ruby asked the Space Marine to which he turns to her using her normal voice as she sees the sadness in Gabriel's eyes.

"No it's nothing little Juvie, please continue." Gabriel said to the young huntress.

 **The city was dead, everything about it was dead. Buildings lie in ruins with the road fairing no better, littered with the corpses of vehicles and the ever abundant corpses of the previous inhabitants of the city with the reasons of their deaths lying next to them. A damned mixture of Chaos Cultists, Tau, and Imperial Guard. Snow covered up most the corpses, giving them a blanket of cold to keep them persevered.**

Needless to say all the non-Imperials turned green with disgust.

"Oh dear Oum how can they live this way?" Weiss asked herself.

"With what they can Ice Queen the three Imperials you see before you are battle harden veterans with centuries of experience." Firem said to Weiss.

"Has there ever been a moment of peace?" Velvet had asked only for Firem to give her a flat look.

"Nope." He simply said while popping the P.

"If I lived in that type I'd end my own life." Velvet said only to be slapped by Coco, Glared by Firem and Selena saying something about one less abhuman to worry about.

"I don't want you saying that kind of crap ever again Velvet." Coco said to her teammate.

"I'm sorry Coco it won't happen again." Velvet said as Yatsuhashi hugs her.

"I ship it." Firem said with a smile while Velvet blushed.

"Can I start reading again?" Ruby asked as Firem nodded.

 **A Watchmaster of the Death Korps of Krieg led his detachment of Krieg soldiers with him, or at least what was left of them through the dead city. His Grenadiers numbered in the twenties, regulars around the thirties, and three Engineers. The cold barely even affected the men if anything they made the area colder.**

"Good numbers for this group." Lukas said.

 **The Watchmaster was eying his surrounding with a healthy amount of distrust, xenos and the cultists were always tricky. Nothing seemed to move excluding them and even then their motions were stiff and uniformed, they belonged here.**

"Think of what the Atlesian Army would benefit through this." Weiss said only for Firem to laugh.

"Ice Queen I think the Death Korps would rather fight a Daemon with Rubber Duck Boxing Gloves than help your Kingdoms Army." Firem said.

"Hey! Why is that?" She asked.

"What we call Artificial Intelligence they call Abominable Intelligence." Firem says as he jabs his thumb at the Imperials.

"Hi Firem just here to leave the snacks here." Makarov said as the Imperials saw him.

"MEN OF IRON!" The three Imperials yelled as they all rushed at Makarov only to crash as an invisible wall made by Firem.

"Umm Sarah do you mind." Firem asked his Gremlin who only beeped while she shocked the way ward knight.

"Um why did they act like that when they saw Makarov right?" Pyrrha asked.

"Two words Robot rebellion." Firem said to which some of Remians nods in understanding.

"And to you a more refined answer Weiss, Artificial Intelligence is illegal in the Imperium with some exceptions one of which is the War Titans massive robots that can squish you like a bug." Firem said to the heiress.

"What do they look?" Ruby asked in an excited tone.

"Their are many types of titans but here's an Image of an Imperator-class Titan." Firem said as he shows said Image.

"Say Ren can I." Nora started to say but Ren interrupted her.

"No you cannot have a war Titan." Ren said to a pouting Nora while Ruby drooled.

"Ah sis do you mind." Yang said to Ruby waking her from her stupor.

 **Everything was silent excluding their shallow breathing, until a noise caught his attention, then the exploding of a guardsman's head alerted him what he expected,**

"Oh Oum almighty." Jaune said as his face went green.

 **"Sniper fire, get to cover!"**

"Good plan **."** Weiss said.

 **The guardsmen acted swiftly to the command, their comrade's body hadn't even hit the ground and they were already searching for the sniper. Another round discloses the sniper's nest; "You!" he pointed for a Grenadier with a Long-Las rifle across his back over a small cape adorning his regular gear, "Find that sniper and kill him."**

"And here's the guy who will go to remnant our main character everyone." Firem said to the group as he points to the main character.

 **With a nod the Grenadier serpentines between vehicles with his head down, taking the opportunity to watch the building the gunfire came from. With another round fired he found his target, third story fifteenth window.**

"This guy is good." Fox said.

 **Belly on the ground army crawling he made it back to his Watchmaster, "Sir, the enemy is on the third floor; I'm out of range though. Requesting permission to advance and eliminate target."**

 **"Request granted, do not return until he his dead. Or you will be shot." Even with the fatalistic elite views the Death Korps of Krieg is born with they still felt the need to remind their soldiers that failure would not be met with open arms but instead a lonely barrel pointed between the eyes that evicts ones brains when fired.**

When they hear what the Watchmaster said this, these three words came into the minds of the hunter and Huntresses.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The Beacon students shouted.

"It's true most if not all Imperium commanders kill off their own men for incompetence, cowardice and treason even Lukas assigned Commisar Anton Gebbett did this as well." Firem said while Lukas frowned.

 **The guardsman heeds the Watchmaster's orders and serpentines though the street taking cover within the spaces of the ruined vehicles and the safety his squad provides when they start firing at the sniper's position as per the Watchmaster's order. Silently he crept through the building he checks the corners with scrutiny, Monoknife and bolt pistol in hand, the eerie silence would've sent chills down any lesser man's spine but it did nothing to soldier, he might as well be the crisp air itself.**

And it did just as said chill went down the academy students and Firem spines.

 **Whoever the sniper was, heretic or xeno, were smart ones indeed; mines cleverly hidden with the rubbish were found and marked out for the others in case he failed, he had no time to disarm them himself. Broken glass cleverly was lain out to alert he sniper, but the Kriegsman was also clever. He picked up a stray piece of curtain and as slowly humanly possible shuffled, pushing the glass aside causing tiny crunches to ring out every so often, audible to no one without ultra-sensitive hearing.**

"So a Faunus would find him." Blake said with a smile only for Firem to wipe it off her face.

"Find yes survive no." Firem said as Blake pouts.

 **The second floor however had life in it; several figures with metallic armor scurried about with rifles in hand took position along the windows, they were Tau Fire Warriors, their fire being held. They were waiting for something, an order perhaps giving them license to shoot the Imperial Guardsmen.**

"Strike that vile Xeno down." Selena said to the screen.

 **Wasting no time the Krieg Sniper went up behind the closest warrior with his back towards the living shadow, in a swift motion the xeno found himself staring at a terrifying skull mask before his lights dimmed from a broken neck. Nobody was none the wiser believing the sound to originate from one of their brothers stepping on ice a mistake they would surely be regretting very soon. The next unlucky xeno fell against a sandbag with his neck broken his friend next to him barely had time to react when the Monoknife went through his neck and sever his connection to his spine.**

"This needs more explosions he's grenadier Oum's sake!" Nora shouted.

Now normally the servants of the god emperor would smite these worshipers of a false god but the reason for that is Firem for he had told them that if any harm were to come to the Juvies he would kill them Selena didn't believe him until Firem beat the shrak out of them.

 **Kicking the knee out from another and breaking his neck in secession the Krieg Sniper slashed another across the throat, this time crimson blood came out signaling it was a human traitor who fell in line with the Tau's 'Greater Good' bullshit. He promptly fell to his knees unable to properly grasp his neck, the remaining Tau met their fates just as he laid his eyes on his killer calmly walking from the scene entering the stair well door to the third floor.**

"Um what is the Tau's Greater Good?" Jaune had asked.

"The Greater Good, or Tau'va, is the founding religio-philosophical principle of modern Tau society which holds that all sentient beings should strive to ensure the greatest good for the greatest number of beings in the galaxy. The Tau'va is based on the Tau caste system and is designed to allow for the advancement of the entire Tau society towards a more successful, prosperous and peaceful existence in the future without much of the violent conflict that marked earlier Tau history." Firem said Answering Jaune's question.

"Oh thanks Firem" Jaune said.

 **On the last floor the Kriegsman sniper made sure to take extra precaution, the Tau where known to use sniper drones to attack their enemies, however do Warp disturbances caused by the dammed traitors it was not uncommon to find your electrical equipment malfunctioning but that didn't promise that he'd be that lucky.**

"I wonder if I could get my hands on one." Ruby said to herself.

 **Emperor be praised one drone was operational, if the other two broken ones didn't provide enough evidence, then the excessive armor welded on it would confirm his suspicions. Priming a frag grenade he went into position, as soon as he would throw the grenade his presence would be compromised, the controller of the drone must've been wearing one of their damned stealth suits because he could not spot him.**

"Yay explosions!" Nora yelled.

"What is with her and Explosions?" Lukas asked.

"Well her weapon Magnhild is a hybrid between a Warhammer and a Grenade launcher no joke." Firem said as he holds said weapon.

"That's just one reason but its best not to ask for the rest." Ren said in a wise tone.

 **He tossed the explosive with the pistol in hand ready to kill the bastard; the xeno would have to show himself after this. With the grenade in the air the Krieg Sniper waited for a sign of a cloaked enemy; shivers in the air, startled breathing, and the stumbling of feet.**

"And its bites him in the butt in 3… 2… 1." Nora said to the group.

 **With the explosion the Kriegsman vaulted over his cover with his pistol in hand ready to shoot the bastard. But he was nowhere to be found; he exposed himself like a fool. A hard punch to the gut was his reward for his mistake, the xeno was better than he thought.**

"(Is this what Phoenix had to deal with)." Firem thought as he remembers that a friend of his Phoenix Champion had to deal with a farseeing Nora.

 **Before the Krieger could retaliate his rifle sling tightened around his neck in an attempt to strangle him. A foolish mistake for the xeno because the Krieg guardsmen were well versed in close quarter combat unlike the Tau; using his weight and strength the soldier backpedalled right into a wall getting an audible grunt from the xeno, surprising the alien with the move he vaulted the invisible alien over his shoulder using the sling.**

"Damn that had to hurt." Yang said as she saw this.

 **During the throw down the armor's cloaking technology deactivated, showing the xeno to the Krieg Sniper. Straddling the alien he pushed the rifle down with an iron like strength against its throat.**

Yang and Nora snickered when they read that sentence but stopped when they saw what was really happening.

 **The xeno feverishly tried throwing its attacker off but he wouldn't budge, with his lights dimming the Tau warrior grasped a rock and smashed it against the plasteel helmet knocking the Guardsman away.**

"I don't think a rock can hurt someone with a plasteel helmet." Weiss said.

"What is plasteel?" Ruby asked.

"Plasteel is a type of advanced synthetic material that has the consistency of plastic but the tensile strength of a steel alloy that was developed during the Dark Age of Technology but long used by the Imperium of Mankind in the construction of many types of personal infantry armour. Heavy-duty plasteel was combined with the heat-resistant ceramic material called ceramite to craft the plating of Terminator Armour when the Adeptus Mechanicus still maintained the technical knowledge required to manufacture it." Firem said to the White Rose pair.

 **The blow didn't exactly do much damage other than distracting the Kriegsman long enough for the alien to crawl away hastily. With disciplined mental conditioning he blocked out the pain and descended upon the alien as it tried cloaking itself. He snapped his sharpened trench spike (it's a one handed two handed collapsible shovel) and lunged at the creature.**

"That's lame how's a shovel going to kill something." Jaune Said.

 **Desperately the alien sniper put his left forearm up to block the strike, only for the shovel to break his arm. The Sniper spared no mercy upon the alien as he counted striking the xeno with the shovel like it was a hatchet, he didn't stop, not even when the creature died, not when its blood started spraying him, not even when his eye pieces went blind do to the blue-purple blood covering them.**

"Note to self invest in shovel." Jaune said making sure once they go back to Remnant he buys a combat shovel.

 **He stopped when he ran out of breathe and his lungs started to burn with oxygen lust. The scene wasn't pretty, the poor pathetic xeno had its chest practically hacked to pieces by a frustrated Krieg Sniper. Taking care to remove a handkerchief from his front coat pocket he wiped the blood away and promptly tossed it on the corpse's metal face, but not as a sign of respect to a fallen foe that put up a fight, instead that's just where the cloth landed.**

"That is really disrespectful." Pyrrha.

"Oh come it would be much more disrespectful if he took it off." Ruby said to her Spartan friend.

 **The Sniper wasted no time getting back to his Watchmaster, the man in question was currently leading the remainder of the force towards the building, "Well done." That was all the Watchmaster said as he passed the Sniper by, getting a complement from a Kriegan however meant a big deal in their society.**

Coco pulling her shades down slightly and said.

"It that a thing?" Coco had asked.

"Besides the military culture we don't know much about the Krieg." Firem Said to the Beacon Students.

 **Silently the Sniper caught up and followed the Watchmaster closely, "Mission report." He demanded monotonously, as if expecting that the Sniper was close behind.**

"A no bullshit kind of guy." Yang said.

"Most Imperium commanders are like that especially Inquisition and everyone in the Imperium is afraid of them." Firem said.

"Language." Ruby said as she went back to reading.

 **"Eight Tau xeno filth confirmed dead, one a human traitor. Minor resistance was encountered, traps have not been neutralized but they have been marked." The Sniper replied not missing a beat.**

"In other words nine kills a semi-curbstomp with almost all the traps found." Ren said.

"Boop." Nora said while she touched Ren's nose.

 **"Scout up ahead and report back your findings. If you do not return to that downed Vulture within half an hour you are considered dead and we will press onwards."**

"That's not worrying at all." Jaune said sarcastically.

 **"Understood sir!" The Sniper said with a crisp salute before breaking off in a jog. He didn't even look behind him to see if the Watchmaster was giving the rest of the group the orders yet.**

"And off he goes." Yang said as she sees the Kropsman leave.

"So five Lien says that he falls for someone in Team RWBY!" Nora shouted which made said team blush.

"Sure why not I put 20 for Yang." Jaune said as he put his Lien in a pot that Nora had on hand.

"10 for Weiss." Ren said as he did the same

"30 for Blake." Coco said.

"50000 for Ruby." Firem said as he sees Ruby blushing, Yang killing him with her red eyes while Jaune and Coco had Lien signs on their eyes.

"DEAL!" The two said.

"(Dumbasses and also Damnit Nora I think you have Eldar blood in you)." Firem thought as Farseer Nora strikes again.

 **The wind began to pick up and whispered loudly in the Sniper's ears as, opting to crouch-jog so he can move with lesser resistance from the wind. He pulled a hood attached to his coat over his helmet, pinned in place by the plasteel lip of the helm. Up ahead he could faintly see a fire in a ruined building, once again choosing stealth he unsheathed his Monoknife and crept through a broken down wall.**

"I approve of his tactics." Blake said.

 **Blood frozen over decorated the walls, gory remains of all factions on the planet lie on the ground with their last facial features frozen until the end of the winter, their weapons were frozen and useless for the time being but keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't spontaneously get up didn't hurt.**

"Dear Oum that's messed up." Coco said as she took a bite of cake she had on her person.

 **Faint noises could be heard, too faint for him to decipher; but as he drew closer the noises turned into chanting that brought minor pain to his ears. Chaos Cultists were currently performing a ceremony.**

"What is Chaos?" Weiss asked

"The universal and usually malign spiritual force embodied by the malevolent intelligent entities comprised of psychic energy that live in the Warp. Basically hell in a nutshell." Firem explained.

"Oh I guess that's an ok answer." Weiss said.

 **The Watchmaster told him to scout ahead and report back his findings, but the sniper knew that he needed to gather more information before he could return and prepare for an ambush. With practiced ease he crept around their little dining hall decorated in corpses strewn about, xeno and human alike. The leader of these cultists was currently in a trance like state chanting in their foul tongue, a nauseating feeling started to creep up on the Sniper. He mentally groaned knowing that whatever it was it had to do with the Warp and more than likely Daemons, or more commonly referred to in the guard as, 'Overpowered evil bullshit'.**

"No doubt about it I survived a Chaos possession not fun at all." Firem said as the Imperials looked at him with shock.

"You SURVIVED a Chaos Possession how?!" Selena shouted.

"Pure willpower and the love of my head Wife and adopted Daughters but that's another story for another time." Firem said as relived the fond yet not so fond part of his past.

 **Taking a small amount of time to observe his horrifying surroundings he saw something that made him want to smile, the Cultists had Promethean fuel tanks lined up around the hall, probably to try and find a generator they could use to warm the place up better, or they were just lazy with placing volatile fuel in storage.**

"I forsee a big boom a very big boom." Nora said as Firem went to a wall and smashed his head on it.

"How! Does! She! Do! It!" Firem said everytime as he smashed his head as he said each word.

 **Cultists were pretty stupid at times.**

"There Frakking morons." Firem said.

"Why did you smash you head on the wall." Pyrrha asked.

"Something that has happen to a friend of mine is happening now." Firem Said.

 **However he wasen't given a chance to plan as a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and tossed him into the center of the room, "Look at wot I found, sneakin' 'bout like a mouse!" A Cultist with the ugliest frakking teeth the Sniper has ever seen declare with a singsong attitude, cracking his knuckles with a sick grin.**

"DEAR OUM HE'S A FREAK!" Blake surprisingly shouted.

"Coming from you that's saying a lot." Firem Deadpaned as Blake blushed.

 **The other Cultists began laughing and reading their melee weapons circling the Kriegsman, who was calmly standing back up.**

"Oh boy how will he escape?" Yang asked.

"He won't he'll fight to the last." Lukas said to the Juvies.

 **"Hows about we's toy's with 'im?" One asked readying a jagged rusty saber.**

Jaune inches away from the screen.

 **"Hehe, 'eah let's gut him gutt boys!" Another cackled lunging with an axe with a wooden handle poorly crafted.**

"Oh Oum that weapon looks horrible." Ruby said.

"Where's the fight?" Yang said.

 **The Krieg Sniper didn't react at first until the blade was closing in; he ducted the axe swing and punched the cultist in the Adam's Apple. His head snapped back and he fell back twitching as he choked, the axe was in the air for a second until finding it's place in the Krieg soldier's right hand.**

"Hell yeah!" Yang and Nora shouted.

 **The cultists stopped with their taunts, eyes glued on the scene that just played out. A cultist sneered, "You bloody git!" He roared charging with his saber in an overhead motion.**

"Fools you're charging to your death." Gabriel said as he eats some popcorn while enjoying the fight.

 **Anticipating the cultist's foolish charge the Kriegsman sweeps his legs with the axe handle and buried the blade in his back getting a loud gurgling in reply from the cultist. He narrowly dodged a swords slash from another filthy heretic.**

"GLORY FOR THE GOD EMPEROR!" Selena shouted.

"You don't have to shout Selena." Firem said.

 **A knee was driven beneath the cultists armor into his guts, as he bent over the Korpsman threw him across his shoulders fireman style and spun twice before pushing upwards and sending the heretic into two of his comrades.**

"Take them down whoever you are." Coco said.

 **Two more heretics charged from opposite sides of the room, the Krieg Sniper tried pulling the axe out of one of his previous kills but was unable to do so; with the other two rushing he broke the handle off three inches before the axe head. A machete swing was parried and the blunt body of the wooden cracked against the heretics jaw effectively breaking it, the heretic to the Kriegsman's back stabbed his sword forward but instead of hitting the Krieger he stabbed his friend and found the splintered handle being rammed through his gut.**

"Ouch that had to hurt." Fox said as winches.

 **The duo fell to the ground with stupefied looks before slumping backwards sliding off slightly.**

"Wow Epic fail." Coco said.

 **Five heretics remained four fighters and the priest still conducting his chanting.**

"What's the priest doing?" Ruby asked.

"A summoning Ruby." Firem Said.

 **Trying to find a weakness in the Korpsman was impossible, they barely even touched him, "What are you?!" A cultist hissed revving a chainsword that still bore Imperium insignias.**

"A badass solder." Jaune said.

"Awesome sword." Ruby said as she drooled at the Chainsword.

 **No answer came from the Sniper as his small cape billowed to the small burst of wind that snuck into the building, in raged the heretic charges screaming an awful war cry slashing at the soldier fruitlessly as he dodged every slash.**

"And that performance just confirmed what I said." Jaune said as eats a waffle stick.

 **The Kriegsman unsheathed his Monoknife in a flash and went underneath a swing and slashed across the heretics belly, he grabbed the hand guard of the sword and wrestled it from his grip while driving the Monoknife through his neck.**

"Amazing." Pyrrha simply said as she witnesses this display of death.

 **Before the heretic died the Kriegsman leaned in closely, "I am Death's Judgment." He dropped the heretic as the light fled from his dark eyes and the last three raised their weapons in defiance of the cold fear they felt running down their spines.**

Yang, Nora and Coco all held up signs with 10's on them.

 **With his Monoknife in hand and his newly acquired chainsword the Sniper crossed them over his chest muttering a silent prayer to himself.**

"Is he praying in a place like this!" Weiss shrieked.

"YES!" The imperials shouted as they made Weiss small.

 **"For the glory of Chaos!" The one in the middle cried charging forward with the two behind him following.**

"Their done like dinner." Nora said.

 **In a swift motion the Kriegsman threw the Monoknife at the one in the middle embedding right in between his eyes. The other two charged past not caring for their fallen comrade; in one swing the Sniper swept the heretic to the right of him legs with the back end of the chainsword sending him to the ground; bring the Adamantium teeth around to slash the other in half, bringing the sword to the downed one's guts letting the teeth eat away his inside's for a few measly seconds.**

"More like for the glory of Nope." Yang said.

 **With the calmness of a walk in the park he plucked his knife out from the one heretic that lead the charge from before, his eyes crossed looking at the knife with a dumbfounded look.**

"Well I guess he lived a fulfilling Knife." Yang said while the others groaned.

 **A simple scouting mission had just turned into a bloodbath, and the Warp Gate was now open, a tear through time in space that held so many unknown possibilities to the user unless they had a specific wish to command its raw power.**

"Stop that vile heretic." Selena said.

 **"You," He pointed at the priest that now had his attention, "you're next."**

"Even his voice is badass." Jaune said as the signs from changed from 10's to 11's

 **"Have at me then Imperial slave dog; your efforts are in vain." His eyes started to glow and lightening flashed from his fingertips, firing an erratic arc at the Kriegsman only for him to hit the dead kneeling heretic.**

"Fail." Nora Said as she munched on a Pancake.

 **The Sniper had both hands on his swords grip as he bobbed and weaved like he was trained to do, in his line of work you had to think faster than the enemy could squeeze the trigger or in this case fire lightning bolts. A stray line of lightning from a bolt zapped him sending a sporadic pain through his body, but that didn't stop the Kriegsman from charging as he ground his teeth to the pain and lunged.**

"What kind of training did he go through?" Weiss asked.

"You'll know soon Ice queen." Firem said.

 **The heretic's eyes widen for a moment as the roaring teeth ripped a trench across his abdomen, he looked down and saw the Krieger in a kneeling position with an audible pant.**

"At least we know he get tried like any other human." Jaune said in a worried tone.

"That's true Jaune." Pyrrha said making the knight feel better.

 **The Krieger rose as the cultist fell, "You *cough* worthless dog…" He spat out his blood, every breath seemingly pushed his insides further out, "This means nothing… a Daemon shall walk through that portal into this very room and eat your soul!"**

That last bit terrified the Beacon students as their soul were the only true weapon against the grimm taking that away meant humanities downfall.

 **"What room?" The Krieger asked.**

"Huh?" The beacon students said.

 **"What do you-" That's when he saw the stick grenade's pin fall in front of his eyes, and saw in his horror as the guardsman lazily toss the grenade back to the fuel tanks.**

"Well that was a thing." Yang simply said.

 **"For the Emperor." He stated closing his eyes as the tanks explode and the world goes dark for him.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok before we continue how about we introduce ourselves." Firem said to the beacon students and the Imperials.

"Ok I'll start off, I'm Ruby Rose I'm 15 years old, Future Huntress and leader of team RWBY." Ruby said with a smile.

"My name is Weiss Schnee I'm 17 and I am also the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company Remnant's greatest Dust provider." Weiss said with a regal tone only for Firem to burst her bubble.

"Same Company that is Infamous for the salve like labor of the Faunus People and possible illegal dealings." Firem said which prompted a "Hey" from Weiss and a smile from Blake.

"Ok I'm Blake Belladonna a pleasure to meet you all." Blake said only to see Firem mouth the words "I'm Sorry".

"Who is a Cat Faunus and an Ex member of the White Fang." Firem said while the Beacon Students shocked especially Weiss.

"You were a member of the-." Weiss start to say only to feel a massive pressure crushing Weiss coming from Firem who had a blue Aura which took the form of a Phoenix.

"I will tell why Blake quit the Fang and you can not say a damn thing and you will listen to what I have to say GOT IT!" Firem said as the massive Aura shined on his person.

"Ok I got it." Weiss quickly said not wanting to die.

"Good now Yang it's your turn." Firem said.

"Oh alright then I'm Yang Xiao Long resident pun-master, night club destroyer and Ruby's older half sister." Yang said with a Grin.

"Why did you mention that part?" Firem asked as the Aura went away.

"Meh I had a gut feeling you already knew that part." Yang said to Firem.

"Did you?" Selena asked.

"Well she's not wrong." Firem said with a shrug.

"Alright then the name's Jaune Arc short sweet ladies love it." Jaune said to the others while Firem gave him a flat look.

"No Jaune only your mom and 7 sisters love that not the ladies." Firem said while Jaune slumps and Pyrrha pats his back.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie holder of world record of most Pancakes eaten." Nora said.

"I don't doubt that at all." Firem said.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos it's nice to meet you all." Pyrrha said.

"Also 4 time winner of the Mistrial Tournament in Sanctum Academy." Firem said while Pyrrha blushed.

"Lie Ren." Ren simply said as he gave a bow.

"And the only one who hasn't gone insane by Nora's antics, how in nine hells do you do it." Firem said as Ren shrugs.

"You get used to it." Ren said as Nora hugged him.

"Well then I'm Coco Adel sexy Fashionista and leader of Team CFVY." Coco said.

"Fox Alistair." Fox said.

"I-I'm Velvet Scarlatina it's n-nice to meet you all." Velvet said in a shy tone.

"I am Yatsuhashi Daichi and I'm slightly honored to be here." Yatsuhashi said.

"Why slightly big guy." Firem asked.

"You did take us against our will." Yatsuhashi said to Firem who responded with a shrug.

"I am Lukas Alexander "Governor-Militant" of Kronus, and leader of the 1st Kronus Regiment to which I named "The Liberators"." Lukas said with Pride.

"Selena Agna Canoness of the Order of the Sacred Rose and the Purifying flame of the the Kaurava System." Selena said with righteous pride.

"And I am Gabriel Angelos Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter and wielder of the Master Crafted Daemonhammer Godsplitter which is in your hands at this moment." Gabriel said.

"Yeah he's also the same guy who unleashed a Greater Daemon of Khorne by orders from Inquisitor Toth which was the most horrible Idea of all time." Firem said while he received many sounds of agreement from the Remnant natives.

"Um pardon my language guys but Toth is a fucking moron." Ruby said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Yeah I think you should have listened to damn space elf." Firem said making Gabriel slump while Selena and Lukas pat the blood raven back they both knew that orders from the inquisition were absolute.

"Can I read now?" Weiss asked Firem whom simply noded.

 **'Awaken!' A voice bellowed through the Krieg Sniper's ears, he jumped up even with his sore body protesting immensely. The environment around him put him on edge, there was no snow, ice, or even evidence that he was in the same war torn city. He was in a forest, a red forest.**

"Hey that's Forever Fall Forest." Ruby said to the group.

"I guessing you we're getting sap for Ms. Peach?" Coco asked.

"Yeah and Jaune here killed an Ursa Major." Yang said with a grin.

Blake noticed the Imperials were praying.

"That voice we heard was that the God-Emperor?" Blake asked.

Gabriel stopped praying and said.

"Yes it would be that the God-Emperor has a task for the son of Krieg." Gabriel said to Blake.

 **Looking down he saw that he was still in his uniform, the chainsword he had slept quietly next to him, its teeth unmoving and the engine silent. Rearming himself with the sword he upholstered his bolt pistol, rotating his shoulders he found that the Long-las was firmly strapped on waiting patiently for its turn to help end the life of either heretic or xeno, it truly didn't matter.**

"Is it really Kill kill kill with you guys?" Fox asked the Imperials only to get a flat look from them and Firem.

 **'Where the frak am I?' Was the first thought that ran through his head, the winterized battlefield was long gone because this planet was obviously in a spring time season or something close.**

"That would be the natural response for anyone." Velvet said with everyone agreeing.

 **Time never really mattered to the Sniper, there were so many different time zones in the galaxy that people went by so he long abandoned trying to remember them all.**

"I'm guessing you never had the time to make a universal time system for the Imperium right?" Weiss asked.

The Imperials said no and Weiss pinched her nose and continued reading.

 **Taking cautious steps forward, eyes darting with his head on a swivel and his fingers gripping the handle of his bolt pistol, he remembered the Warp Gate the Chaos priest opened and suspected he was propelled through it. Although why hadn't the unholy denizens of the Warp taken him he did not know.**

"Before you ask Ruby it's like I said before it's basically hell." Firem said to the Sliver eyed Huntress.

 **Perhaps the Emperor has spared him? Instead of having his soul torn to shreds by the perverted despicable powers of the Warp HE rescued the Sniper and has now sent him to an Imperial world that needs protection? Or maybe the Warp had been set on random and set him to an unknown world… if that was even possible?**

"Is it Possible?" Jaune asked.

"The best answer I can give you in all honestly is a maybe." Firem said not really knowing the true Natures of the Warp.

 **Survival training began to kick in as he attempted to locate the planet's life giving star, it was still high up in the sky signifying that the day has only started. He began to curiously venture out into the forest in the hopes that he'd eventually stumble upon a settlement of some sort, the possibility of this world being an agricultural world was high do to the lack of smog smothering the sky which would've been his landmark for a Hive city or any city for that matter.**

"What's a Hive City?" Ruby Asked.

"It's a massive arcology, or self-contained city, that is home to millions of human beings loyal to the Imperium of Man and which are often found in clusters on the densely populated urban planets known in the Imperial lexicon as Hive Worlds." Firem said as he shows the Remnant Natives an image of a Hive City and they are shocked at the size and the Number.

 **Finding no other option he began to march with the chainsword leaning against his shoulder.**

"I bet I can make that sword." Ruby said as Gabriel scoffed.

"I doubt that you can replicate it." Gabriel said doubting Ruby.

"Oh you did not just go there." Yang and Firem said at the same time both know that one should not doubt Ruby's Weapon making skills.

"Ok at the break will see if Ruby can build the Sword right time for more reading." Firem said to Prevent the two arguing.

 **Beacon Academy…**

"Hey it's Beacon." Ruby happily said.

"Yes Ruby we know." Firem said.

 **Inside the most prestige's Huntsman training school in all of Remnant sat the charismatic Headmaster of the school monitoring his students on their newest assignment with his assistant and best friend, Glynda Goodwitch. He had already known that something had been off with a young mister Jaune Arc, it didn't take him long to figure out his credentials were forged, and it most certainly didn't take an expert in psychology that another boy, Cardin Winchester, had discovered that Jaune used fake papers to get into Beacon Academy and was currently black mailing him.**

"Whoa whoa whoa you faked your Transcripts?!" Coco shouted.

"Forget that how the nine hells did Ozpin know about them?!" Jaune shouted.

"I and everyone else who knows of your and team RWBY's adventures theorize that Ozpin knew from the start and simply kept it to himself." Firem said as Jaune slumped.

 **Now he had several options, all of which could be used to discipline the boys if not flat out expulse them. But the Headmaster was kind hearted and a little bit curious on Jaune's adaptability in a situation he could not run from, perhaps he could make something of himself yet.**

"I will admit that the way you took down the Deathstalker was effective." Weiss admitted while Jaune smiled.

 **What he was not expecting however was for camera eight three-A to go through a fit of static before revealing a purple-black portal of some sort spit a person out of it; said person was armed with an assortment of weaponry Ozpin had never laid eyes on before, the person's clothing was also one of the most disturbing things he's ever seen as well.**

"Yeah if they were going for a space grim reaper look I say they pulled it off really well." Coco said as the others agreed.

 **The obvious signs of battle ware foretold that the person was a warrior, his mask was decorated with a skull face almost like the White Fang terrorists only it was in the form of a human skull, perhaps to intimidate ones enemy. Interesting…**

"It works really well." A fearful Jaune said.

 **Back to our Krieger…**

"Well let's see how Ruby future boyfriend is doing." Firem said while Ruby blushed.

 **The forest was quiet, temperate with a soft breeze whistling past the ears with calmness. Everything about this forest was a red flag for the Krieg Sniper, nothing can be this peaceful, there had to be an ambush somewhere just waiting for him. Maybe this wasn't even a planet but a dream created by a Daemon to steal his soul and corrupt his mind? That theory had some points behind it; he was blown through a Warp Gate after all.**

"Anything can happen with the Warp." Firem said.

 **But even if this was a Daemonic trick it was just too… wrong, even for the Warp and its venomous lies. The Krieg Sniper spotted a river one hundred yards away from him; his canteen could feel heavier now that he thought of it.**

"I wonder how long he's been without food or water." Ruby asked to which Lukas responded.

"Days at best, months at worse." Lukas explained.

 **The water was unbelievably clean; with a silent prayer of gratitude to the God Emperor he refilled his canteen twice after drinking his fill from the first time. His face could use cleaning too, his eye pieces were still giving a light purple from the xeno blood that had started to frost over on it.**

"Oh I kinda forgot about the bloodbath." Said a green faced Jaune as Firem handed him a bucket to which Jaune thanked him and proceed to barf.

 **He hated it when the enemy made his face dirty.**

*Cue sweatdorps on the Beacon students*

 **With little effort in actually cleaned off rather easily, his face was now cleaner than a Commissar's boots on inspection day. He now turned his attention to his uniform; it was covered in dried mud and multiple blood types and colors. Cleaning it was out of the question for now, perhaps later when he wasn't in such an open area for ambush.**

"I guess that's good I guess." Yatsuhashi said as Velvet got a bit closer to him.

 **Forever Fall Forest, Glynda Goodwitch…**

"Hey look it's the Good Witch of the North." Firem said to which he only got blank stares from everyone.

"I don't get." Yang said as Firem faceplamed.

"Nevermind just keep on reading." Firem said.

 **The mission was an overall success, although it most certainly could've gone better. Cardin Winchester and his cowardly teammates not only nearly killed each other but they abandoned Cardin himself when he got pinned by an Ursa. Strangely enough however Jaune Arc was for once able to handle the situation.**

"A great Badass moment by Jaune Arc ladies and gentlemen." Yang said.

 **A beeping noise brought the Professor away from her thought, it was the Headmaster calling, "Goodwitch speaking."**

"She'd make a good Commissar." Lukas said and the Beacon students and Firem shivered at that thought.

 **Ozpin's upper body and desk appeared on her screen, but what disturbed her was that his normally stoic expression was deadest serious, "Professor Goodwitch, I have a new assignment for the students and it will require extreme caution."**

"Were going for him are we." Jaune said.

 **"What? This soon after their latest one?"**

"That would be a yes vomit boy." Yang said.

 **"Yes I'm afraid so, the mission is actually relatively close to your position and I suggest extreme caution. Otherwise I would've sent a second, possibly third year team to greet our new… guest." Before she could protest or inquire further as to the identity of this 'guest' a separate feed appeared next to Ozpin's.**

"That's a blatant understatement." Lukas and Firem said at the same time.

 **The video came from a camera plagued with static, however the static began to clear up and what she saw greatly disturbed her; a portal of some sort came from practically nowhere and it spat out what appeared to be a human being, a human being trying to mimic the Grim Reaper better than Ruby Rose and her scythe.**

"It can't be that scary right?" Ruby asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"You Ruby no, that guy very much so." Firem said.

 **She was utterly speechless, so many possible scenarios went through her head and all of them did not end well for her students, "I'm not sure if they are ready for this Ozpin, this… thing may attack them on sight."**

Everyone looked at the Imperials who were just humming away.

 **"I realize that is a possibility Ms. Goodwitch, but I am certain if a cautious approach is taken then we may be able to engage in dialogue with this strange visitor. I'm currently prepping a ship to go there myself; I just need you to make sure he doesn't get ambushed by the Grimm or do anything regrettable."**

"Yeah Ozpin I think you need to worry about the Grimm and not him." Firem said in a deadpan tone.

 **Goodwitch sighs, "Alright then, I'll try my best."**

"Now to save whoever he is." Ruby said in a happy tone.

 **"Good luck."**

"You'll need it Goodwitch you'll need it." Firem said.

 **'I have a feeling that I'll need it.' Goodwitch thought grimly as she looked at the students. Putting on her usual stern face she clears her throat, "Listen up, the Headmaster has just informed me that there is someone in the forest that requires our aid, teams RWBY and JPNR are to accompany me. CRDL is to stay here and guard the ship."**

"Why are those assholes still in Beacon?" Yang honestly asked Firem.

"No idea Yang I kinda hope they die or at the very least become nicer later." Firem said to the blond brawler.

 **No protest came from team CRDL as they still had their tales between their legs; team RWBY and JNPR however gave each other concerned looks, worrying if the stranger was in any immediate danger.**

"That's an understatement a big one." Jaune said.

"It can't be that bad." Ruby said.

 **Back to our Krieger…**

"It's him again." Yang Said in an angry tone.

"Yang Firem could be wrong and well this is me were talking a shy awkward Weapon loving girl." Ruby said which made Yang smile.

"You're right Rubes the chances that you being that guys girlfriend are the same as you becoming some sort of Sexed up Tentacle overlord or something." Yang said as she and the other Beacon students were laughing with the exception of the Imperials and surprisingly Firem.

Yang stopped laughing as she saw this.

"Ok I expected the Imperials not laughing but you." Yang said as Firem simply snapped his fingers to make a book appear in Yang's hands.

"Slithering Darkness By: The Citrus Principle." Yang read the title of the book that was in her hands with an eyebrow raised.

"Read the Finale." Firem simply said.

Yang shrugged as both she and Blake read the finale only for both of them to go red from both anger and embarrassment and a trickle of blood came out of Blake's nose. The reason in this book her Baby Sister does becomes a Sexed up Tentacle overlord.

"I hate you Firem you know that right." Yang said to the man.

"Yeah I know and yes Blake you can read it but only at break time." Firem said to a blushing Blake as he made the book disappear.

 **The wounds he sustained weren't life threatening, which meant he was still fit to serve the Emperor and still fit to ram his boot down a heretic's throat. Observing his surroundings once more to confirm that he was in fact alone he preceded to field strip his Long-las and convert it to a lasrifle for the time being.**

"Why is he converting his Sniper rifle into a normal one?" Ruby asked.

 **A Long-las uses more charge than the lasrifle in exchange for more damage done to the target, lasrifles also charge faster which is why he didn't convert to a Hellgun, then again that would also take longer for him to convert and time was never on his side.**

"Oh that's why I guess it makes sense." Ruby said.

 **With his flashlight rifle in proper condition he loads the spare parts for the Long-las into his backpack for safe keeping. One would never know when they would need to adapt to the battlefield, the Death Korps always had their regular guardsman, they always had their Grenadiers, but he was one of the special kinds of Grenadiers. One out of every two hundred would show a trait like his, they were at times referred to as Todeskommandos or DeathCommandoes, they were highly adaptable and highly lethal Grenadiers.**

"I guessing they don't receive those title to just anyone right?" Velvet asked.

"Those are reserved for the best of the Death Korps." Lukas said.

 **Slinging the rifle across his back and cracking his stiff neck he began his march down the way the river flowed, if memory best served him less advanced worlds typically kept close to the rivers for nourishment.**

"Well he isn't wrong about that." Yatsuhashi said as the other agreed.

 **Hopefully it wouldn't take too long for him to find a settlement and if the Emperor allows it, allow him to establish communications with the Imperial Guard. He didn't get ten paces until he faintly heard the crunch of leaves; swiftly he took cover behind a tree with his chainsword gripped tightly in his left hand and his right hand cocking the bolt pistol slow enough to have it not utter a sound.**

"Whoa that was fast." Blake said.

 **Taking a cautious look he began to size up the people that came down from a path that came from over a hill.**

"I think it's us." Nora said to the group.

 **'Nine contacts, one adult female and eight juvies around my age, light armor on several individuals while the rest seemed to be I civilian attire carrying small to medium sized objects. Said objects maybe be collapsible weapons, one rapier was visible on a girl wearing white, while one redhead had a bronze shield, and a blonde boy hand a one handed broad sword accompanied with a shield: threat levels moderate.' He thought computer-like, the odds of these being regular children was low considering how some were armed. The next step would have to be an earth shattering surprise.**

"Yay I was right it is us." Nora cheered.

 **He spun around the tree corner with the bolt pistol aimed for the older woman, "Hands up." They froze stiff with startled turning terrified expressions, "Don't move a muscle."**

"Meep." Jaune said terrified of the situation that was happening.

 **The woman leading the group took a small intake of air before she nervously cleared her throat, "M-my name is Glynda Goodw-" She stopped mid-sentence as bolt was discharged passing right by her head.**

"Oh no are guys alright?!" Ruby franticly asked.

She received many words that they were ok which made sigh of relief.

"You know it could be a Grimm he shot at." Nora said.

 **She turned around frantically fearing a student was shot, but was relieved and terrified to see an Ursa Minor with its head in pieces and a large gaping hole going through its shoulder out through its back. The beast fell over a second after its death, twitching as it started to disintegrate.**

"Farseer Nora Strikes again." Firem said.

 **The Krieg Sniper walked over to the dead beast and gave it a good kick to make sure it was dead, "Pathetic beast." He turned his attention back to the woman and walked right up to her weapons in hand, "State your name, occupation, and residency of home world and its segmentum identification."**

"You have a standard interrogation but no standard time." Weiss said as she pinches her nose once again.

 **Goodwitch blinked dumbfound, "W-what?"**

"Anyone would be confused by that." Ren said.

 **"What is the name of this world civilian, I will not ask once more."**

"Yesh harsh much." Yang said.

 **That sounded like a threat to Goodwitch, but then again the stranger just saved them from a Grimm none of them noticed, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch, I am a Professor at Beacon Academy. I also live in a Professor's dormitory in the Academy, but I don't know what you mean by this… Segmentum? But the planet is called Remnant, and we are currently in Forever Fall Forest, located on the continent of** **Sanus** **near the Kingdom of Vale."**

"Hey wait a minute it looked like someone crossed off a word and put Sanus in its place." Weiss said as she looks at the crossed off word.

"It's because the writer of the story put Vytal instead of Sanus so I fixed that part." Firem explained to the Ice queen.

"Oh ok then." Weiss said as she went back to reading.

 **The Krieger was silent, confused by this new information. This planet, Remnant, must've been cut off from the Imperium for quite some time to not recognize a member of the Imperial Guard and to not even know the name of their Segmentum.**

"Well with thousands of years passed things can change right?" Ruby said.

"Who knows?" Coco said with a shrug.

 **Goodwitch cleared her throat again, "If I may ask, what is your name and where do you come from?"**

"Like he'd tell you miss Goodwitch." Jaune said.

 **The question broke the Krieger out of his trance, deciding that the people he's encountered are not hostile he holstered his pistol. Clicking the heels of his boots and giving a crisp salute he sounded off with heavy monotone, "345768-008976-Hansel of the 263th Death Korps of Krieg Siege Regiment, designation: Grenadier DeathKommando. Planet of origin: Krieg, Segmentum Tempestus. Imperium of Man's Imperial Guard."**

"Ok he did tell her and what is he a production number." Jaune said.

 **Glynda was not able to come up with anything; she was absolutely speechless at what he just said. She wanted to call bullshit but she saw the footage of his arrival and it honestly scared her. Everything about him was off; she detected no emotion from his voice.**

 **How do you get someone turn into that? Coco asked.**

"Listen and find out." Firem said to the Gunner Fashionista.

 **"How old are you?" Hansel turned his attention to a girl with black hair wearing a bow on her head; she looked distressed but also curious about his origins.**

"That seems random. Why ask for his age." Blake asked.

 **"Seventeen, the conscription process for Kriegans begins as soon as we learn to crawl." He raised his brow to the chorus of gasps and… sympathetic looks?**

As soon as Weiss read that this got many negative reactions from Ruby crying her eyes out to Yang and Coco getting pissed off. The Imperials just shrugged. And Firem left the room and the sounds of his screams and explosions and for some reason the Finale of Piotr Ilich Tchaikovsky 1812 Overture.

He came back and said.

"I'd tell you the history of the Kriegans but that comes in a later chapter alright." Firem said.

 **"Ahem." Hansel snapped his head towards a gray haired man wearing green and black coming towards the group walking with a cane, "Mr. Hansel, I would with your permission like to introduce myself."**

Ok is Ozpin going to do what I think is he going to do? Coco asked.

"Yup." Firem said as he popped the 'p'.

 **Hansel eyed the man curiously, "You may."**

"Oh great wizard of Oz show us what you got." Firem said.

 **"My name is Headmaster Ozpin, and I would like to formally welcome you to Remnant. Now if you would kindly follow me I'm sure we can straighten out certain matters."**

"Ok so far so good." Blake said.

 **Hansel silently stared at the 'Headmaster' as he called himself, "I will follow you. However if you try anything, know that you forfeit not only your life but all of theirs as well."**

"Whoa not even I'm that dumb to take on the Headmaster." Nora said.

 **The Headmaster meets Hansel's stare, "Are saying that you'd take on eight huntsmen and huntresses in training and two Veteran Huntsmen alone?" "In life war. In death peace. In life, shame, in death atonement. I don't care if you ten are Daemon possessed Space Marines I will kill you all or die trying. Don't do anything you'd regret." Hansel stood his ground, ignorance was never accepted by or from Kriegans, it didn't matter if they were Warp Spawned monstrosities or lowly civilians. You will know very early on that killing means nothing to them.**

"Is true for all Kriegans?" Ruby asked and Firem sighed.

"You'll know in later chapters." He said to the future huntress.

 **"Very well then, come with me please." Ozpin motioned over the hill, much to the confusion of his students and assistant as they were still stunned by Hansel's blatant death threat to everyone.**

"Ok now Firem tell why Blake left the White Fang." Weiss said.

"Before I do I need to get more people here." Firem said as he snaps his fingers and 6 people appear.

The first looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He also has black eyebrows and is often seen with a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem on it. He is known as Ozpin headmaster of Beacon academy.

The second appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. She is Glynda Goodwitch.

The third is shown to be well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. He is General James Ironwood or as Firem would call him General E. Bucketbrain the "E" being for empty.

The fourth is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and pale blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. She is known as Winter Schnee Atlas Specialist and Weiss's older sister.

The fifth has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. He is Qrow Branwen Ruby and Yang's beloved Drunkle.

The sixth is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a somewhat heart-shaped tattoo. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. He is Taiyang Xiao Long Ruby and Yang's Father.

The 6 finally reorienting themselves there were several reactions.

"Dad!" Yang shouted as she sees Taiyang.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted as she rushes to hug him.

"Winter!" Wiess said as she hugs her sister.

"Headmaster! Miss Goodwitch!" The others shouted.

"What the hell's going on here?" Qrow asked only for his mood to sour when he saw Winter and Jimmy but gets slightly better when he sees his neice hugging him.

"I'd like to know as well?" Winter asked.

"Perhaps the young man in front of us can shed some light." Ozpin said as he looks at Firem.

"Indeed I can Ozpin now before I do I need to tell you this the info and video evidence am about to show is heavy and 100% true." Firem said to Ozpin.

"I do not believe that you have knowledge from the futrue." James said as Firem rolled his eyes.

"I know about Amber." Firem said confusing Taiyang, Winter and the students while those of Ozpin's group were shocked. The Imperials were now curious about this.

"Now then let me tell and show you what happens after the Jaunedice." Firem said to everyone in the room.

 ***Makarov is seen with a RWBY Blu-Ray Box Set***


	3. Chapter 3

**Firem78910: ok alright I understand I guess since I did bring more People from RWBY I should bring more people from Warhammer 40,000 and thank both Eliphas-Chaos** **and** **Pinkpower3612** **for this now if you'll excuse me I have to get a couple of Commissars and an Eldar Farseer Makarov, Sarah let's go**

Firem left to get something while they supposed future. And after a while Horror was all of Remnant Residents felt.

Taiyang held on to his daughters while Winter held on to Weiss.

Ozpin, Glynda and James stared with dread as the saw the great Academy fall to the Grimm White Fang and Ironwoods own forces but most importantly losing Amber the Fall Maiden and the Maiden candidate Pyrrha.

Jaune held on to Pyrrha never letting go after witnessing his Partners Confession and Death.

Blake just sat there with tear filled eyes of regret as she saw Adam cut off Yang's arm trying to save her and did nothing but running away from him like she always did.

Qrow now knew that it was time to truly prepare to face their foes no more waiting and seeing and DEFENETLY not relying on Jimmy's forces to save the day. No this day they would fight and they will win.

Needless to they need help and maybe Firem might help them take the first step.

But out of them the most affected was Ruby she saw all the good times they had from the food fight to beating the Paladin mech suit and winning the 1st round of the Vytal festival then everything went downhill from there.

The most devastating events started to happen from Emerald screwing with Yang and disqualifying her team she thought it wouldn't get any more worse but it did.

The deaths of Pyrrha and Penny two girls she had met and befriended had passed on before their time.

Penny was killed by Pyrrha because of Emerald's interference and Pyrrha was killed by that bitch Cinder Fall.

Despite now knowing what Ozpin meant by having silver eyes and knowing that the Seasonal Maidens are real Ruby couldn't help but feel both awestruck and horrified.

But she now knows the future she can help prevent this. She separated from her father and said.

"We now know the future guys we can stop this." Ruby said to everyone.

"What do you mean Rubes?" Yang asked.

"We need to prepare for what's going to come, Cinder, the White Fang, the Grimm Dragon and that bitch Salem." Ruby said with a venomous tone upon saying Salem's name while everyone who knew Ruby gasped as she never cursed in her entire life though considering what they did in the festival they can't blame her.

"We'll need to upgrade our weapons and combat strategies find new ways to kill the Grimm and Salem." Ruby said in a uplifting tone not realizing that she is boosting the Morale.

"You're right Ruby I need to work on my summoning if my other can summon the arm of the armor knight I'll the entire thing." Weiss said with newfound confidence making Winter smile.

"I ran from my problems all the time my home Menagerie, The White Fang and apparently Beacon but no more when I see Adam next time I'll end that Psycho life." Blake said with newfound determination.

"Yeah I was reckless for as much as I don't want to admit it I screwed up but I'll fix those mistakes and fight on and kick Adam's ass and you can't stop me Blakely." Yang said as Blake smiled.

"Ok you can help me but only if I help you kick Mercury's ass." Blake said while Yang gave her a thumbs up as a confirmation.

"Yeah I'll train even harder and upgrade my Armor and Crocea Mors." Jaune said as Pyrrha stood up.

"This future showed me something I'm not invincible I can never be invincible for their will always be someone stronger than me. That is why I'm going to train harder then ever." Pyrrha said as Jaune hugged her.

"Don't forget us we want to be stronger as well." Nora said as she pulls Ren by her side who only smiles.

"And don't forget about us guys." Coco said as her and the rest of CFVY rearing to go.

"We will help as well." Lukas said with a determination that is fully ready to go on a crusade against Salem and her faction.

"I'd join but I doubt Firem or this false god Oum would allow me to but you have my support and that of the Order of the Sacred Rose." Selena said while the Remeains ignored the Jab on their god.

"You shall also have the support of the Blood Ravens in spirit." Gabriel said offering his support as well.

"And please for the love of Oum ask for help every now and again." Jaune said to his partner.

"Of course we can discuss our training regimen over Lunch and a maybe Movie." Pyrrha said as she asked Jaune on a date.

"Sure I'd love to say at 6 o'clock after finished reading the book." Jaune said.

"No need my Arkos couple my home has a cinema and 10 star chefs at your disposal you can have your first date at the break." Firem said as he Makarov and Sarah return with Firem and another person wearing a blue Terminator armor with non Imperium symbols (if you played Valkyria Chronicles then you'll know what I'm talking and if you don't then their the Symbols of Gallia and Squad 7) there was no helmet so they can see her face that has Dark blue hair and eyes she was dragging an Imperial Commissar in one hand and on the other a massive Warhammer that can make Godspliter look like a Piko Piko Hammer. Firem had a second Commissar on his shoulder and he was chatting with armored girl while behind them was some sort of space-age elf following them.

"Say Is once the first break starts how about you and I have a picnic in Bruhl where the Lion's paws bloom and visit Welks and Alicia." Firem said to Is.

"Sounds like fun Danny." Is said as she kneeled down to give a light kiss on the lips.

That made the female students and surprisingly Selena go "aaawww".

"Wait you saw that? Anyways before we get to chapter 3 I like you guys to introduce my first and Head Wife Isara Gunther Vivas." Firem said as he introduced his wife.

"Hold up first wife, not divorced that would mean." Qrow started to say when Firem finish what he was about to say.

"Yes Qrow I have a Harem of 4 with Isara as the Head Wife." Firem said which made Qrow grin like a loon.

"How did she become the head wife?" Nora asked wondering how that happened.

"One battle of epic proportions with lots of Fur, Ice, Arrows, Ragnite was used that day thankfully no one died and Isara came out on top." Firem said with pride.

"Daniel that battle could have been avoided if little miss drinks a lot didn't provoke the others." Isara said as she reminded how said epic battle got started in the first place.

"True but still it needed to be done sooner or later Isara." Firem said to his wife.

"So then I'll note the Goliath in the room and ask who in the hell are these people?" Yang asked.

"Oh that's right. Sarah can you wake those two up." Firem said as Sarah shocked the two Commissars awake and the space elf stepped forward.

"YOU!" The two Commissars shouted while Firem rolled his eyes.

"Peace you two I didn't bring you guys here to kill you." Firem said while the Commissar with the Schola Progenium instructor uniform tried to reach for his chainsword only to find it is not there.

"My sword and Blot pistol are missing." The commissar said as the other one checked to see if he had his weapons.

"Mine are missing as well." The second Commissar said.

"Enough mon-keigh the one in white has them." The space-elf said to the Commissars.

"And why should we believe you emperor damned Eldar?" The first Commissar asked.

The Eldar simply jabbed her thumb at Firem who not only had the Commissars weapons but also the Eldars weapons as well.

"Well then introduce yourselves and I'll explain why you are here." Firem said as he points to the Remeains.

"Very well then my name is Commissar-Colonel Ibram Gaunt." Said the now named Ibram said while he gave a sharp salute to which impressed Ironwood.

"I am Commissar Ciaphas Cain and instructor of Schola Progenium." Ciaphas said while getting nods from Ozpin Glynda and Qrow.

"And I am Farseer Macha of the Biel-Tan Craftworld." Macha said while she looked at Gabriel.

"Fool." Macha said.

"Filthy Xeno." Gabriel.

"Looks like these two have a history." Qrow while Firem nodded.

"They do she's one who tried to stop Gabriel from destroying the maledictum." Firem said.

"Yeah we all know how well that went." Yang said as the Macha.

"So you young ones know what Gabriel unleashed?" Macha asked while Yang nodded.

"Well then Firem was it tell us why are we here?" Ciaphas asked.

Firem told them about the book and they were their to watch them read and them he told them what happens in Remnant's Future needless to say the two Commissar and Eldar decided to help but they believed that if they helped them they'll go home faster. So Firem lead the Commissars to the other imperials while Macha went to the RWBY side the reason she is less likely to get killed.

"Ok now that everything is settled Blake start the chapter." Firem said.

 **The 'Bullhead' as the Headmaster called it was hardly impressive, it had no visible ballistic capabilities, no real armor protecting it… it was basically a under done troop transport that was a sitting duck in the sky. No way whatsoever was Hansel impressed, albeit it would be quite an achievement to impress a Death Korps guardsman.**

"Whoever did that would be famous." Said Ciaphas while Ibram and Lukas nodded.

"But I believe these Bullheads should have more armor." Ibram said.

"It's a civilian ship." Ironwood said.

"Even civilian ships should at least have some decent armor and machine guns to protect it." Lukas countered while Ironwood slumped.

 **Hansel let Ozpin step onto the flying machine first, if he tried anything he'd have a chainsword rammed through his back. The interior was just a simple metal hull with seats on either sides of the aisle, defiantly a drop ship if Hansel ever saw one only it lacked gravchutes or even the ancient parachutes that were kept in case of equipment failure.**

"That's stupid." Gabriel said while Macha scoffed.

"You belong to a group does a charge with guns against Orks who weld swords, axes and the like." Macha said while Gabriel looked like he wanted to kill her and the only thing preventing him from doing that is the barrier Firem put up.

It's no prob miss space elf we come up with our own landing strategies." Yang said Macha tried to say something when Firem snapped his fingers to let them see the Beacon initiation and the various landing strategies.

"By the craftworlds are all of you mon-keigh this reckless?" Macha asked.

"Some more then others." Firem said to the Farseer as he looks at Yang.

 **The patter of footsteps coming up from behind him threw Hansel into a combat mode raising the chainsword to the entrance and a bolt pistol aimed for the now sitting Headmaster.**

"The hell is he doing to Oz." Qrow said.

"Maybe he's surprised that a Team is with him and the headmaster." Nora said to the Drunkle.

 **"What are they doing here?" Hansel asked glaring at the four girls standing at the mouth of the Bullhead, particularly the closest one wearing red.**

"Its team RWBY." Nora said as Firem slump and a raincloud appeared.

"Farseer Nora returns." Firem said as Isara gave a light kiss on his cheek.

"(How did she forsee this)." Thought Macha as she looked at Nora.

 **"They are merely here to insure that things remain civil between you and I. Now please lower your weapons, I'm sure that we can be civilized now, can't we?"**

 **A frown crossed Hansel's face at the calm tone Ozpin had, it was almost as if he was expecting open hostility from the Kriegsman. Hansel lowered the running teeth of the chainsword from the trembling girl's neck and holstered the bolt pistol but kept the holster strap loose in case he had to draw again very quickly.**

"THE HELL!" Both Taiyang and Yang shouted at the same time as Yang eyes turned red.

"Well Firem looks like you're about to lose 50K." Coco said with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure missy." Firem countered.

"Um did we miss something here?" Qrow asked.

"Firem bet 50000 Lien that Hansel would be Ruby's Boyfriend." Jaune said as Taiyang was killing Firem with his eyes while Ruby blushed though was a bit miffed that he put a sword on her neck.

"Like that would happen the chances of that happening are about the same as Ice queen's little sister falling in love with Ruby." Qrow said as Yang faceplamed while Ruby and Weiss blushed.

"You shouldn't have done that Qrow." Yang said as Firem snaps his fingers and warps Qrow to another room.

 **With Qrow**

"Hello where the hell am I." Qrow shouted as his eyes widen upon seeing the avalanche of books fell on him.

"Oh shit." Qrow simply said as he braced for the impact.

 **With the others**

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby yelled as she sees the mountain of books on top of her uncle but sighs in relief when she sees his hand in a thumbs up pose.

"He's alive." Ruby shouted again.

"Ruby, Weiss theses books have the Ship known as White Rose A.K.A the two of you together-together." Firem said as Ruby and Weiss Blush and the others minus the imperials had their jaws on the floor.

Qrow came back and gave Firem a Giant death glare but then he sighed.

"I blame myself for this." Qrow said as Firem gave him a cup of Miche as Qrow gave the offered drink a nasty look.

"it's alcohol." Firem said as Qrow drinks the Miche.

"Can I read now?" Blake asked as her mind wandered to the more erotic side of the White Rose Paring as her nose started to drip blood Firem nodded.

 **The girl in red let out a shaking breathe she had been holding, "Ms. Rose are you alright?" Ozpin asked with mild concern, keeping his eyes on the Krieg guardsman as he sat down across from his person.**

 **"Y-yes Headmaster, shaken but not stirred…" She squeaked trying to lighten the mood and drown out her heart as it thumped in her ears.**

 **Hansel took a quick glance over to the group of girls, all of them excluding the red one appeared to be giving him angry glares obviously not taking kindly to him or the threats he gave to everyone.**

"Oh a 007 reference." Isara said as the other we're confused.

"What's that about?" Ren asked.

"Spy movie reference guys basically it's how the main character likes his martini's." Firem said as the others nodded and Qrow and Yang now wanted martinis.

 **"Mr. Hansel, if I may inquire why exactly are you conscripted to your military at such a young age?" The Headmaster asked earning him the Kriegsman's full attention.**

"I'd say it but I think Hansel will do it for me." Nora said.

 **"To provide the best guardsmen to the Imperium of Man, to pay for our ancestors past sins against the God Emperor of Mankind and to be ready to face off against all enemies of Mankind."**

"I wonder if she has Eldar blood in her." Macha said as she to wonders about this possibility.

"I'm wondering that myself?" Firem said as he to wonders about this as well.

 **"I can't imagine that your parents approved of such a thing." Ozpin stated feeling a slight bit of unease hearing the emotion voided finality of Hansel's statement.**

"Ah no self respecting parent would do that." Firem said.

 **"I do not have parents," Ozpin raised his brow, "I along with millions of others were created from the Vitae Womb. It is a device that combines the DNA of a Krieg guardsman and a Krieg guardswoman; sometimes it just splices the DNA of one and changes a few chromosomes pulling some traits from their genetic history to engineer a new guardsman."**

"So was he born in a tube?" Nora asked.

"I guess so I'll need to check." Firem said as he needs to see the specifics of the Vitae Womb.

 **Silence dominated the Bullhead; Hansel looked over to the four girls and saw that their angry expressions were instead replaced with shock and horror some even had their hands covering their mouths.**

"Of course anyone would react the same way." Glynda said with sadness in her voice.

"Well maybe not them." Qrow said as points to the imperials.

"Normally I wouldn't aggre with him but this time I do." Winter said.

 **Ozpin himself no longer had his usual poker face; instead he had looked as if he stepped on a puppy's tail, "I- I'm sorry I had no idea that- what do you mean by pay for your ancestor's sins?"**

 **"All Kriegans are destined to die in the Emperor's divine name, some die sooner during their training." He answered monotonously still unable to comprehend the disturbed looks everyone in the Bullhead had, "We die in service of Mankind, for the Emperor. There is no greater honor."**

"No details on why is that?" Ozpin asked wanting to know Kriegan history.

"Firem said we'd learn about in another chapter he didn't say which on." Ruby said to the headmaster.

 **"Aren't you ever scared of dying?" He turned his head to the red one again.**

"Everyone is afraid of dying." Firem said as he looked upon his Head wife and the Remnant residents but then his eyes went to the Imperials.

"Well maybe not them." Firem said as he knew cowardice is punishable by death in the Warhammer 40000 universe at least for the humans.

 **"The Death Korps does not tolerate fear, we are broken mentally and rebuild to be stronger than iron. We are broken physically and rebuilt to be stronger than steel. We are the Emperor's will."**

"I can only think how brutal the training is like." Ironwood said in a worried tone.

"Brutal is putting it mildly." Firem said.

 **The answer drew in some fearful looks from the girls, Ozpin however looked at him with utter pity, "Well, now that you are on Remnant do you have any other plans for what you'll do now?"**

"Good question." Winter said.

 **"This planet has no Planetary Defense Force or Imperial Guard regiment?"**

"Nope." Ruby said while popping the 'P'.

 **"We didn't even know that there were other planets that could support life, sciences concerning astrology have been largely abandoned because all attention is diverted to slaying the Creatures of Grimm." Ozpin answered pulling up various images of the dark creatures.**

 **They were perhaps the lease menacing thing the Krieger has ever seen before, a baby 'Nid looked more threatening, an Ork could even be more threatening.**

"I can not believe I'm saying this but I agree with the mon-keigh the Orks and Tyranids are more of a threat then the Grimm." Macha said.

"What do the Tyranids look like?" Weiss asked as Firem show her a few images of the Nid's.

"Oh what our chances against them?" Weiss nervously asked.

"Many people agreed that Remnant stands no chance against the Tyranids." Firem said as those of Remnant slump.

"Theirs no shame in admitting that everyone from the Tau empire to the ruinous powers of Chaos to the Imperium of man to the Craftworlds of the Eldar everyone has a hard with the Tyranids." Gabriel said as the other warhammer residents agree on one thing everyone hates the Tyranids.

 **"I do not recognize these creatures. Although I guarantee they are now on my Exterminautis list." The Grenadier could almost laugh at how easily the Imperial Guard could wipe these creatures out, these people need the guidance of an Imperial citizen, who better than a child of Krieg?**

"Hey were trying our best damn it." Coco shouted while Velvet patted her leaders back.

"Apparently it's not enough." Gabriel said

 **"You mean to say that you'd fight the Creatures of Grimm?" Ozpin asks a small glimmer of hope for the boy hidden behind his calm voice.**

 **"No, I mean to exterminate them, like the filthy animals they are."**

 **"That's quite the initiative you've made for yourself Mr. Hansel, I must warn you however many Huntsman have proclaimed that very sentiment, and they'd often die alone on their personal crusades."**

"Does this happen often Ozpin?" Firem asked.

"More times then I want it to be." Ozpin said he remembers the many students that died those crusades.

 **"I do not fear death. I have fought alone against heretics that would have the ability to rip my soul out of my corpse to satisfy their wretched dark gods, and an uncountable number of hostile xeno races, I highly doubt these Grimm can be as challenging." In truth Hansel was completely right, while the Grimm were a threat on Remnant they were nothing compared to the alien races that existed in the galaxy, and even then the Ruinous Powers of Chaos made those races pale in comparison. But this world had never seen the likes of any of the xeno races and the utter destruction they can bring.**

"Well compared to what these fight you guys must fan really crapy Mondays." Yang said.

"You have no idea." All the Imperials and Eldar said at the same time.

 **"Perhaps, maybe you would like some help and a base of operations? You wouldn't want your death to be unworthy of the Emperor, right?" The headmaster asked with a slyly, getting a raised brow from the Krieger and deadpanned stares from his students.**

"Really Oz are you asking for death." Qrow said with a deadpan stare.

 **"What exactly is your schola?" Hansel asked setting his chainsword aside, leaning in closer to hear the Headmaster better and root out any lies.**

 **Ozpin clasps his hands together in a steeple resting his elbows on the Bullhead's arm rests, "Beacon Academy is a school that trains the best Huntsmen and Huntresses to combat the Grimm and protect those who can't protect themselves."**

"Ozpin please for the love of Oum." Glynda pleaded to the headmaster.

 **"And you want me to participate in this schola?"**

"Oum damn it." Glynda said.

 **"Yes, not only will you be able to destroy the Grimm but you'd also have a chance to learn about Remnant; like dust, aura, the Faunus-"**

 **"The what?" Hansel interrupted not really liking how Ozpin phrased 'the Faunus' it seemed like he was talking about another race other than human.**

"Oh boy not good." Ruby said.

 **"Yes the Faunus, they are a race of half humans half animals that have existed alongside humanity." He pulled up a slideshow of animal human hybrids on his scroll and showed it to Hansel, who was boiling in his mask.**

 **"Mutants?" He growled out, obviously not taking kindly to the idea of another race existing alongside humans. However he was unaware of the sneer a certain bow wearing girl in black was giving him.**

"What an asshole." Blake said as she continues reading.

 **"No Mr. Hansel they are not mutants, they are as natural as you or I and we have co-existed for years."**

 **"So you allow these abhumans to exist amongst you? Do you have any idea what would happen if the Inquisition found out that they are allowed to co-exist here?" He wasn't given an answer so he continued, "They would deem all life here heresy and call for the complete cleansing of all life on this planet."**

"Really just for having the Faunus." Coco said.

 **Ozpin frowned giving Hansel a harsh look, "I trust that you're not going to harm any of the Faunus that attend my school or in the civilian populace. They themselves fight the Grimm alongside us."**

"Good at the very least they can fight." Ibram said as Blake glares at him.

 **"So they're useful? Fine, it wouldn't be the first time I've had to work with abhumans, although the Ogryns are at least Imperial guardsmen." This ordeal was not sitting well with Hansel, this was starting to be more trouble than its worth.**

"It's not that bad Hansel." Ruby said.

 **"Very then." Ozpin slides his finger around his scroll occasionally taking it off to press something on the screen, "Now all I need is a picture of you without your mask on for a school ID."**

 **The Krieger didn't make a move; he was probably the first Kriegan to get his photo taken without his mask on in millennia's as far as he knew. This was also the first time anybody outside of Krieg would see his face.**

 **Slowly his hand went up to his helmet, fiddling around with the buckle for merely a second.**

"Before you say anything has any of you seen a Kriegan without his mask on?" Firem asked receiving mostly no's.

 **Removing his helmet he capped it over his knee, next both of his hands went up to his beloved face given to him by a Quartermaster. Taking the greatest amount of care he pulled the visage of death and the mark of his home world off.**

 **Without his mask the air no longer had that blessed recycled taste, instead he could smell and taste so many things. He didn't like it, except for that odd sweet smelling odor that was coming from next to him. From the red-black haired girl.**

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Taiyang said with a worried tone.

 **"Oh my…" Were the only intelligent words Ozpin could utter at that moment; the poor boy had three long claw-like scars that spanned from his right cheek to his nose, grey hair with black splotches here and there was uniformly shortened to fit within his headgear, dark circles hung underneath silver colored eyes focused on what was ahead of him, and of course an emotion devoid blankness stared without so much as a wrinkle in his face. It was like he had never smiled**

 **before.**

"Wow." Ruby simply said mesmerized by Hansel's face as Jaune, Coco and Taiyang looked worried.

 **The small camera flashed, most would've blinked but Hansel didn't because he had seen flashes a hundred times brighter explode right in his face.**

 **With the picture done and over with Hansel began to re-equip himself of his beloved face gear, "Why are you putting that back on?" The red one once again drawing his attention.**

"Yeah he looks better without it." Ruby said agreeing with her other.

 **"A Krieger's mask is his face." He said in a dull toneless voice before slipping his mask back on relived to feel the constricting yet loving tug the straps offered.**

"Ah not really but I hope my other gets used to it." Ruby said while Jaune, Coco, Yang and Taiyang prayed to Oum and the God-emperor to not let this guy be the other Ruby's boyfriend.

Sadly those prayers would be ignored.

 **Hansel may have been familiar with the emotions of others let alone himself but even he knew that his whole presence terrified and shocked these citizens of Remnant, but in all honesty they could've had worse arrive to their planet.**

"It's true very true." Ren said as the others nod.

 **"Now that I have your file complete all we have to get out of the way now is the initiation process. Seeing how you've came from an army that you've been in all your life you don't need to do the same initiation the other students have gone through."**

 **"Then what initiation will I complete? Sir." Hansel asked.**

"Good question?" Glynda asked wondering what kind of Initiation Hansel would do.

 **"You will face off against a Beowulf Grimm first, then a non lethal sparing match with one of our best Huntsmen in training. Of course after a night's rest, you looked very tired, when was the last time you slept or ate?"**

"This looks a bit simple." Glynda said.

"Food first all the food and rest you need." Nora said.

"How have you not gone insane from this girl?" Macha asked.

"You get used to it." Ren said to the Eldar.

 **"Last time I slept was three days ago, one week since I last ate." Even with that Hansel could carry on for another two weeks until he started to falter and would be unable to complete his tasks and eventually die if he went unrested.**

"Food and rest now Hansel!" Ruby mock shouted while Weiss and Blake giggled while Yang did not look happy.

 **Ozpin looked at the boy sympathetically, "I'm sorry to hear that," He turned his head towards the girls, "Team RWBY, can you please take Mr. Hansel to the dining hall?"**

"YES WE'D LOVE TO!" Ruby shouted hurting Blake's ears.

"Ruby!" Blake shouted as she nursed her ears.

"Sorry Blake." Ruby said as she forgot that Blake's a Faunus.

 **The members of the team in question looked ready to protest the Headmaster's order but the little red leader shot up with a salute, "You got it Headmaster!"**

 **"Thank you Ms. Rose, I believe our new student hasn't had a proper introduction yet."**

 **The smaller girl in red stood in front of the Kriegsman with her right hand extended, "Hi, I'm Ruby**

 **Rose!"**

 **Hansel removed his right glove and met her hand, he shook it not noticing how sweaty her hand became and how she flashed red like her cape.**

"Oum and The god-emperor ignored my prayers." Yang said as a rain cloud was over and Taiyang's heads.

 **"R-right… um, my sister Yang is over there," Hansel turned to see the blonde girl with the revealing attire giving him a wave and a bit of a warning glare.**

Yang eyes turned red looking at the guy.

 **"My partner Weiss Schnee," The girl in- 'wait… snow white? Why is her name old Kriegan? A matter for later.' –white crossed her arms at him with an 'I'm better than you so fuck off' look.**

"Old Kriegan?" Weiss and Winter asked.

"It based on the German Language." Firem said to the Schnee sisters.

 **"Blake Belladonna my sister's partner." The black girl regarded him with a glare and a nod.**

"Of I would as well as any self respecting Faunus would do that too." Blake said.

 **Overall the red girl now dubbed Ruby Rose was the liveliest person Hansel's met in his life, it was a little bit refreshing to the Kriegsman.**

"Well Hansel's not wrong." Yang admitted.

 **"Now that your introductions are out of the way, you are now dismissed and free to go about your day." Ozpin stated with a small smile donning his face.**

"Good." Ozpin said as he smiled like his other.

"I bet he kills a student." Qrow said.

"I bet that student is Cardin." Nora said as Firem once again smash his head on a wall while Isara glared at the Remnant Farseer.

 **"Let's go team! C'mon Hansel you must be starving!" Surprisingly the girl had enough strength to pull Hansel from his seat and lead him toward the door, she must drink her milk regularly.**

"I'm done Yang it's your turn." Blake said as she passed the book to the blond brawler.

"Thanks kitty." Yang said as Blake gave her a light glare.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hold on! I just realized that Hansel said something about Milk." Yang said as Ruby's eyes widen.

"It's about fucking time someone noticed!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby language!" Taiyang yelled but on the inside he dreaded that Hansel noticed the benefits of Ruby's milk consumption.

"Sorry Dad." Ruby meekly said.

Qrow and Yang chuckled as she started to read.

 **The castle lacked in gothic architecture and anything that resembled it being an actual fortress and not just a schola, a fact that made Hansel speculate that there might be defenses hidden underground. It wouldn't be the first time he's seen entire structures hide defenses that could make an hour long siege last years.**

"My guess is that it's referring to the vault where the Fall Witch resides." Ibram said as those of Ozpin's circle glared at him.

"I wouldn't call her a Witch Ibram Firem did show us that her power do not have Warp Origins but it's origin comes from the season of fall itself." Cain said.

"Thank you Commissar Cain." The deputy headmistress said to the instructor.

 **Kriegan propaganda films would often show very informative documentaries of Death Korps campaigns, specifically the Siege of Vraks Prime, their first war as a planet reborn. How to charge over the lines, how high your bayonet should be raised, how to properly burn a heretic using a hair spray can with a lighter and many more were covered in those films.**

"Really how can hair spray burn people?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"It depends on which brand of hairspray you use." Ruby and Yang said at the same time.

"Truly miss Rose?" Winter and Glynda asked at the same time both curious about this.

"Ahem can we get back to reading." Firem said to the others.

 **Hansel always loved watching them. He also loved reading Kriegan history, idolizing Colonel Jurten over the incredibly hard decision he had to make; he could only pray to be half the loyal guardsman he was.**

"Who's colonel Jurten?" Ironwood asked just as the commissars were about to say who he was Firem intervened.

"In a later chapter. General BucketBrain." Firem said as Qrow chuckles while Ironwood pinches his nose for he knew that Firem was not letting that one go anytime soon though he could not blame him after seeing the disaster known as the Battle of Beacon and the cataclysmic losses that came with it and Firem chewing him out in front of everyone and stopping the Imperials from executing him for Tactical incompetence. Ironwood would be doing few things when he gets back. One put the most advance cyber defenses on the knights, Two deny all attempts to atomize the Paladins, Three daily inspections on the CCT during the time of the Vytal festival Four contract huntsmen to help with security preferably a couple from each Kingdom.

 **The re- Ruby, yes that was her name. Ruby had eventually let go of Hansel's hand along the way noticing that he was able to keep up and didn't need to be dragged around like a doll. He still had the chainsword handy, leaning it against his shoulder like a rifle marching as per regular Krieg guardsmen tend to do.**

Cue sweatdrops from those of Remnant.

He's a solder what did you expect. Firem said as Yang went back to reading.

 **"So I was thinking, since you don't have a locker yet if you would like to put your weapons in mine?" Ruby asked, pressing her forefingers together while giving the guardsman a nervous smile.**

"Of course my niece would ask that." Qrow said as Winter raises an eyebrow.

"Are weapons all your niece ever thinks about?" Winter asked as Weiss answers her.

"She cradles Crescent Rose like a mother would her child and she even calls it her baby." Weiss said while Ruby blushed.

 **He tapped his fingers against the chainsword's handle as if he was weighing the decision, "Alright, but realize theft of Imperial Guard property is punishable by death, so give it back when I request it and we shouldn't have any problems."**

"A little excessive don't you think." Winter said as the imperials shrugs.

 **To Hansel his terms were very generous, very few people ever got a Kriegsman's permission to touch his weaponry. To them however it was another threat that didn't bode well with the blonde brawler.**

"Of course it would happen to me." Yang said as read about the reckless thing she was about to do.

"(At least she's trying to curb her recklessness)" Glynda thought as she is reminded of her failure in defending her students.

 **"How about you watch your threats to my sister bub!" However Yang made two errors with her threat, one Kriegers cannot be intimidated. Two, they very much dislike being touched by someone that tries to threaten them, which is why she was on her knees because Hansel had her wrist at a breaking point.**

 **She really shouldn't poke a Kriegsman's mask.**

 **"Owowowowowowow!"**

 **"Do not** _ **ever**_ **and I mean** _ **ever**_ **touch** _ **my**_ **face without** _ **my**_ **permission. Are we at an understanding?** _ **Dummkopf**_ **?" Hansel asked leaning forward to make his point clear with Yang.**

Yang sighs as she sees this knowing that this was the kind of reckless behavior that cost her arm.

"It's ok Yang Adam won't know what hit him after were done here." Ruby said as her half sister smiles and gets back to reading.

 **"Y-yes! Let go!" She yelped with desperation.**

 **Hansel let her wrist go casually as if he wasn't about to straight up make her hand useless a second ago. A fact Yang was still reeling from silently cursing as she rubbed her wrist vigorously, "Asshole!" She cursed underneath her breathe glaring holes through the trench wearing bastard.**

 **"Yang! Don't taunt him like that!" Ruby chastised waving her finger at her older sister with a disapproving look.**

 **"Are you kidding Ruby? He threatened you three times already, nearly decapitated you, and on top of all that he's a freaking psycho!" She growled pointing at Hansel's back as he was currently admiring or criticizing the statue in the main courtyard because it lacked any references to the God Emperor.**

"I'm really of considering killing Hansel right now." Taiyang said while Qrow sighs.

"If you do that summer will have company" Qrow said making Tai flinch.

 **Ruby looked Yang directly in her lilac eyes, "Did you forget everything he told us on the Bullhead?"**

 **Yang blinked, not expecting the serious tone in her little sisters voice, "He had nobody growing up, not only that but he was told at a young age all he was good for was fighting and dying. So of course he's going to be difficult for a while, just give him a chance. Please?"**

"You know once you think about it Ruby makes a good point." Nora surprisingly said as the others from Remnant nodded in agreement.

 **It was an incredible thing to see Ruby act so grown up, very rarely has Yang ever seen her this serious so it has to be a worthy cause, "Alright… just be careful around him, I'll pummel him if he hurts you." She made her point with a smile and punching her fist into her open palm.**

"That goes for any boy that you like sis." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles while Blake and Weiss giggled.

"That goes double for me young lady and for you too Yang." Taiyang said as he was in Father mode while Yang rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

 **Ruby smiled pulling her sister into a hug, "Thanks sis." She turned around to find Hansel waiting by the statue patiently.**

"What my other said Yang." Ruby said as Yang smiled.

 **'This statue is lacking horribly in design, this planet must've been separated from the Imperium for at least ten Millennia for gothic art style to be this butchered.' Hansel thought stroking the tube that connected to his mask; it wasn't uncommon to find Imperial worlds that lost contact with the Imperium since the Horus Heresy, but it was still highly troubling to find unfaithful humans.**

"Horus Heresy? What is that?" Ozpin asked as Firem answered.

"The Horus Heresy, also known as the Age of Darkness, was the first and most devastating civil war in Imperial history. Occurring in early M31 and lasting several years, it divided and nearly destroyed the fledgling Imperium. It marked the end of the Great Crusade and the encasing of the Emperor of Mankind into the Golden Throne." Firem said as Ozpin nodded.

"Well it's a good basic summery Firem." Selena said.

 **"Hey Hansel!" He turned around to find Ruby skipping towards him, "C'mon, let's put your weapons away and get something to eat!"**

"Quickest way through a man's heart is through his stomach." Firem said while Jaune, Coco and Taiyang get nervous the former is for the 50 grand they might lose while the latter is for Ruby's innocence.

 **The Kriegsman followed after her silently, not minding the other three girls that trailed behind still disapproving of him and his attitude.**

"Well he did threaten Ruby and Yang so it's not surprising." Weiss said.

 **Ruby's locker on the outside was just like any other but on the inside it had several photos of her and the friends she's made, "Oh you haven't been properly introduced to team JNPR yet! They were the other four first years you met in the forest with us."**

 **Hansel stared at the locker's wall of pictures, he recognized the people but didn't really care for their names, but for the short amount of time he's known Ruby it was only a matter of time before she told him.**

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't mention us." Jaune said as Pyrrha pats his back.

"It needs to be done sooner rather than later." Firem as Team JNPR nods.

 **"But we'll see them at lunch anyway, so hurry up!" Heading her instructions he put the following in the locker; three frag grenades, two photon flash grenades, two smoke grenades, a bolt pistol with its ammunition, the chainsword, the M39 trench shovel, Monoknife, Steel Legion dagger (a gift from a friend), and finally his Krieg issued back pack. Excluding the Uplifting Primer of course.**

"All of those weapons." Ruby said as she drooled a bit.

"How the hell would a shovel be classified as a weapon?" Qrow asked as Firem shows Qrow the recording of the chapter 1 and a video by Gaijin Goomba about Shovels.

"Now I have a newfound respect and fear for shovels." Taiyang said.

"Me too." Qrow said.

 **The team took notice of the black book with the two headed eagle on it, "What's that" Blake asked, interested in the type of reading material someone from space would read.**

 **"It is 'The Imperial Infrantryman's Uplifting Primer' one of the newer editions I managed to get, it tells a guardsman everything he needs to know about life in the Imperial Guard. This includes regimental regulations, regulations on sanitization of equipment, prayers and litanies, and the descriptions of the foes of Mankind." Hansel said flipping past a couple of pages showing them to team RWBY.**

 **"Why not keep it in the locker?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Being without the Primer is a serious offense, one hundred lashes is the most lenient punishment, and death by burning is the most severe."**

 **"Umm… Okay… l-let's get going…" Ruby suggested with a deadpan, 'Wow that's a serious punishment for not having a rule book.'**

"Um do you have said Primers?" Blake asked the Imperials only for the Commissars and Governor-Militant to put them out of nowhere.

"Wait the punishment is real?" Firem asked.

"It actually depends on the condition of the Primer." Ciaphas said as Firem and the others nod.

 **Lunchroom…**

 **The lunchroom surprisingly like the mess halls on Krieg… except there was actual food, there wasn't any dim lighting, everyone had a different personality… ok so it was nothing like a Krieg mess hall.**

"That's obvious mon-keigh." Macha said.

"Man she needs get laid." Yang said.

"I do not need to get laid and from the looks of it I think you laid a bit to much." Macha.

"FYI you anal loving space elf I'm a virgin." Yang said thus shutting up the Eldar and gaining some of Selena's respect.

"(With that kind of body yeah right virgin my sweet pale Atlesian ass)." Weiss thought not believing Yang's words.

 **But the food really was something, Ruby told her team to go and find their regular table and to find an extra seat for Hansel because she decided that he was sitting with them and JNPR.**

 **"Pick whatever you want Hansel it's all pretty good!" Ruby chimed with a tray of her own in hand piling on sweets and an entrée.**

"Oh Oum damn it." Jaune and Coco said at the same time.

"How in Remnant do you not get fat Ruby?" Weiss asked her cookie addicted partner.

"I don't use my semblance just for fighting Grimm it's makes a good cardio especially when I carry the heavy bags from Coco's shopping trips." Ruby said as Coco looked at her.

"Huh that would explain the sweaty bag handles and speedy deliveries." Coco said as the second year gave Ruby a smile.

 **Hansel was a bit nervous with his choice; he had no frakking clue on what any of this would taste like, "Perhaps you could recommend something? I'm rather unfamiliar with this food."**

 **A bright smile crossed her face, "No problem Hansel!" In no time at all he had a tray of food, fewer sweets than Ruby with the exception of a chocolate bar; Kriegers would charge a Blood Thirstier Daemon with a spoon if it meant getting a chocolate ration. A Commissar would be rather disturbed when they would return tattered and beaten but carrying a Daemon head, expecting a chocolate ration.**

"Do they do that?" Velvet and Yatsuhashi asked at the same time only to receive nods from the Guardsmen.

 **The table they arrived at already had JNPR waiting with their food; some were eating while the others were whispering around each other sneaking looks at him and Ruby every couple of seconds but stopped dead and acted like their food was far more interesting.**

 **"Hi guys!" Ruby said enthusiastically, "Allow me to formally introduce you to Hansel! Our new classmate!" The reaction wasn't exactly a warm one.**

 **Jaune had just barely avoided choking on his sandwich, Pyrrah gave a nervous friendly smile, and Nora was hiding behind Ren who also had visual discomfort on his usually stoic face.**

 **"New classmate…" Ruby said one again this time weaker, "C'mon guys!" She whispered yelled.**

"Obvious reactions on seeing a Death Korp of Krieg." Firem said as the Imperials nodded.

 **"Oh, um welcome to Beacon." Pyrrah said awkwardly not getting any response from Hansel.**

 **He blankly stared at team JNPR and then turned his head at Ruby cocked to the side, "Oh, right he doesn't know your names yet!"**

 **"I'm Pyrrah Nikos."**

 **"Jaune Arc.**

 **"Lie Ren."**

 **"Nora!" The orange haired girl shouts gleefully jumping up with her fists in the air, annoying Hansel slightly.**

"Good you introduced yourselves now run like you can." Jaune said as the rest of the team did the same.

 **Hansel regarded them with a nod; he honestly didn't care about their names, he didn't really care about team RWBY's names either but they were of course assigned to guide him through the schola.**

 **Removing his helmet once more he set it on his knee and began to remove his gas mask drawing curious glances from team JNPR. Those curious glances turned into disturbed and concerned stares.**

 **"Hansel, what happened to your face?" Jaune asked a bit inconsiderately earning him an elbow from both Pyrrah and Ruby.**

"I'm such a dumbass." Jaune said.

 **"I was in a fist fight with mutant in a trench. Said mutant received a snapped neck and impalement on a palisade for his troubles." Hansel answered not taking his eyes off of the strange food before him, there were so many colors on the plate differing greatly from the usual grey colored food.**

 **It also tasted marginally better, he was also starving so even oatmeal would've tasted a thousand times better, the only reason why he wasn't scarfing it down was that he was a disciplined Krieg guardsman.**

"Is it that bad?" Ruby asked as Firem made Imperium Rations appear and those of Remnant tried them and faster than Ruby's top speed they spat them out.

"Yes there that bad Ruby." Firem said as he made bottles of water appear.

 **"Enjoying the food?" Ruby asked between mouthfuls of her own food swallowing hard every time she was done with some.**

 **Hansel nodded, "Significantly better than the rations given to my regiment."**

"Understatement of the millennium." Qrow and Winter said at the same time still trying to get the taste out of their mouths.

 **"Speaking of your regiment how many men are in it?" Ren asked taking a small sip of tea from his mug.**

 **"The 263th siege regiment will have two to forty eight hundred thousand men at a time depending upon how lengthy and brutal a siege is and against whomever we're fighting."**

"Impressive numbers." Ironwood said.

 **"Who do you usually fight?!" Nora asked leaning over the table at Hansel with a childish curiosity.**

 **"Any of the unfortunately many races of xenos; Orks, Eldar, Dark Eldar, Tau Empire, world eating Tyranids, Nercons, and many other filthy heathen species." He growled out his expression turning hateful at every name he listed off, "But none of them can compare to the Ruinious Powers of Chaos or their dark gods. I personally hate them more than all of the xenos combined."**

"That's a big list of enemies." Qrow said.

 **"The Ruinious what?"**

 **"A discussion for another time, Chaos should not be discussed at a time of eating. Less it bitters your food." The two Huntsmen in training teams gave a perplexed and semi-terrified looks towards the Krieg soldier but he seemed to be done with talking with them.**

"That's true we don't talk about Chaos around mealtime since it really does bitter the food." Firem said.

 **After eating the teams showed him the insides of the campus; the library, infirmary, and even a few classrooms before it was time for them to turn in for the night. Ruby's scroll rang out drawing Hansel's curiosity as to why data pads were issued out to non-Mechanicus adepts, oh yeah they weren't apart of the Imperium of Man.**

"Mechanicus adepts?" Ruby said.

"Those are the agents of Adeptus Mechanicus. It is a technological organisation, often known as the Priesthood of Mars. It holds a monopoly on technological knowledge in the Imperium. Their Forge Worlds turn out the Imperium's most powerful and advanced weaponry and equipment. The organisation's adepts, the Tech-priests, are vital in maintaining much of the Imperium's more technologically advanced equipment, not the least of which is the Emperor's life-sustaining Golden Throne." Firem said to Ruby.

"Rrreeennn." Nora begged.

"No Nora you are not getting an Imperator-Class War titan." Ren said as Nora pouted.

"Not even a small one?" Nora asked with the puppy-dog eyes in full effect.

"Maybe you'll a small one. On Christmas." Ren said as Nora cheered.

"I'll help you buy one Ren." Firem said as Ren nodded in thanks.

 **"Ms. Rose is Mr. Hansel still with your party?" The voice came from Professor Goodwitch, Hansel moved his head over the screen so that she could see him, "I see, Mr. Hansel I will escort you to the guest dorms for tonight. Tomorrow after your initiation you will be assigned to a pre-existing team for the remainder of your time at Beacon Academy."**

 **"Wow that's so cool! I wonder what team you'll be a part of, how do you feel about that Hansel?" Ruby asked jumping up and down like a monkey on a sugar high.**

"We hope not." The WBY of RWBY said as Yang once again prays to both Oum and the God Emperor. And like last time her prayers are ignored.

 **Hansel stared blankly at her and crossed his arms, "I don't like it, because I am the only one that will die fighting instead of retreating. From what you've shown me about your society all you do is retreat."**

 **The words Hansel spoke stung the group fiercely, he had just basically called them cowards, not just them but all four kingdoms.**

 **Weiss sneered and pointed her finger at him, "W-who do think you are?! How dare you say that about us?!"**

 **He walked up into Weiss's face staring her coldly in the eyes, "I am a servant of Mankind, I have lived only to serve Mankind, I and everyone from my world has had their humanity stripped from them for Mankind. I am a weapon for Mankind. Nothing more."**

At first they were insulted but then Firem explained that for the Imperium Retreat is not an option for them and that they must press on Hansel being no exception.

 **Hansel said nothing more as he walked away from Weiss; she herself couldn't find anything to stay either it was like she was being talked down to by a killing machine; she wasn't actually too far from the truth on that one.**

"That might be true other me." Weiss said.

 **But Hansel had grown tired of these people, that and he was actually really tired and the only real rest he had was when he was knocked out after being blown from the Warp Gate. So of course he was going to be a bit cranky and storm off.**

"Well that's true I have 5000 alarm clock wrecks to my name." Yang said with a grin.

"All because you wanted to sleep more." Weiss said as her eyebrow twitched as she was the one who had to pay for them.

"That would explain the bill Father received." Winter said.

" **Hansel! Wait up!" Ruby called, but her efforts were in vain, trying to get an angry Kriegsman attention was a futile if not suicidal effort.**

 **"Forget about him Ruby, he obviously doesn't like us." Jaune said staring at the fleeting form of the skull gas masked boy angrily.**

 **Ruby nodded her head to the sides, "I know that it may look like that but, but have you taken time to consider maybe he's having a bit of a culture shock?"**

 **Team JNPR gave Ruby confused looks, "He just came here from fighting in a war, he's from a culture that's all about war, and on top of that he was probably raised to be disciplined and cold.**

 **Around people that never cared about him, he's going to have some issues guys, I already asked my sister but now I'm asking all of you to give him a chance."**

"That seems good I mean anyone who was raised that way would act that way." Pyrrha said.

"That and he's cranky he needs sleepies." Nora said in a happy tone.

"He might be better later on." Ren said.

 **Yang smiled throwing her arm around Ruby's shoulders, "Aw, look at my little sister all grown up! Fighting against the Grimm, leading her own team, and defending a boy she thinks is cute!"**

 **Ruby visually bristled and elbowed Yang in her ribs, "Shut up Yang I am not defending him!"**

 **Weiss tried covering her mouth as she chuckled, "Yes you are Ruby, you've been defending him all day."**

 **Blake even decided to chime in, "We all saw you get nervous when he shook your hand, and how you dragged him around the school."**

"Oh no." Jaune, Coco and Taiyang.

 **"Oh and how you picked out his food like a cute little couple~" Yang singsonged pulling Ruby's red as roses cheeks."**

 **Ruby smacked Yang's hands away and crossed her arms with a pout, "He didn't know what food to pick!"**

 **"Didn't think you'd be into the moody, trench coat wearing, 'I'm a warrior for Mankind' type of bad boy." Yang said laughing off her sisters little hands punching her arm.**

"Good bye upgrades to Crocea Mors." Jaune said as a raincloud above his head.

"All those poor clothes unbought." Coco lamented

"I don't want to give Ruby away in the wedding alter just yet." Taiyang said as Ruby blush.

 **Back with Hansel…**

 **The Professor was waiting patiently for him but she had a scowl on her face,**

 **"Where is team RWBY? I thought they were escorting you."**

 **"I left them to get here faster Professor; it is no cause for a disciplinary action if anything I should be punished for abandoning them."**

"No you shouldn't." Glynda said in a sad tone.

 **Goodwitch's scowl lightened up just slightly, "That's very noble of you to cover for them Mr. Hansel, let's not waste any more time its late enough as it is."**

 **She pulled out a small data pad pressing a few numbers on the screen and the door opened up,**

 **"This will be your dormitory for tonight, tomorrow night you'll be sharing one with three other students for the next four years."**

 **Hansel nearly scoffed at that, he had little faith that he would live to see the next four years but that was a fact that he didn't need to bring up, "Thank you Ms. Goodwitch, I appreciate the room."**

"At least he's polite." Glynda said.

 **"Goodnight Hansel." Before she left Goodwitch peeked her head around the doorway to see Hansel kneel by the bed side pulling up a small black book; his head was bowed with his fingers in a steeple, a closer look and she saw that he was praying in front of a picture of a golden figure in a suit of armor.**

 **'Poor boy.' She thought seeing the row of soldiers marching in front of the figure.**

"Well then Gabriel it's your turn." Yang said as Firem snapped his fingers and a High Gothic version of the story appeared on Gabriel's hands.

"You have my thanks Firem." Gabriel said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold up Gabriel before we start reading I'm bringing two more people and they'll be the last ones." Firem said as he looks at Blake.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blake asked.

"I just want to see the look on your face when you get grounded for the rest of your life." Firem said as Blake's widen like saucers.

"Oh no please do bring them they don't know what I've done." Blake begged but Firem ignored her and snapped his fingers and white smoke appeared.

 ***Snap***

 ***Poof***

As the white smoke clears Blake saw the two and went pale-white like a ghost.

The first person is a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips.

The second wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front. On both arms, she wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left one has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. She also has black hair and yellow eyes and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left.

These two are known as Ghira and Kali Belladona A.K.A Blake's parents.

Blake only knew one thing when she saw them she was in trouble.

"Who are they Blakey?" Yang asked as Blake sighed.

"These are my Parents Ghira and Kali." Blake said.

"I'm guessing they don't know your resent involvement?" Weiss asked as Blake nodded.

"Blake Firem explained your resent involvement with the White Fang and we are disappointed that you robbed Dust." Ghira said.

Blake made a sad kitty face and she put her cat ears down.

"But we are proud that you did not steal a life." Kali said as both she and Ghira hugged their daughter.

"Thank you mom and dad I promise that I'll a great huntress." Blake said as she gave a big smile.

"But you're still Grounded Blake Belladona." Ghira and Kali said at the same time.

Only for said smile to go away.

"That means no Tuna and smut Books for you until this story is over." Kali said.

"Don't worry Blake you'll still get to see my private collection." Firem whispered to Blake's ear.

"Can I read now?" Gabriel asked.

"You may." Firem said.

 **After completing his nightly prayers Hansel felt a week of running, marching, and over all fighting catch up to him. Eating that wonderful food early didn't help either, if anything it made him sleepier than he was before.**

"That can happen to anyone." Ghira said.

"Of course Ghira. Kali said. as Yang got a closer look at Kali more specifically her ass.

"Well at least i know where you got your Bellabooty" Yang said while Blake blushed and facepalmed.

 **Hansel tried the bed they had given him but it was too soft for his tastes, he hasn't been attuned to beds for a while now, most Grenadiers like him preferred the floor for no other reason other than it just felt normal for them to lay against a hard surface, although it wasn't the hardest of floors it was still tougher than the bed.**

"He's still is in a warlike state so that means comfort would make him nervous." Ironwood said.

"Of course you would know that Bucketbrain." Qrow said while Winter glared at him.

"Not you two what did I do to deserve that Nickname?!" Ironwood said.

"Volume 3 of RWBY." Everyone said with a deadpanned stare except for Winter, Ghira, Kali and Ironwood who was slumping.

"Oh right." Ironwood said.

 **Several hours later the sun rose into the sky, sending its life giving rays all about the world that rotated around it, usually around this time the Professors of Beacon Academy were rising from their beds and readying their coffee to really wake themselves up.**

"Ah nothing like a cup of coffee in the morning to wake a person up." Firem said with a smile as Ozpin nodded in agreement.

 **It was also at this hour Glynda Goodwitch was going to check in on Beacon's new student, a task she dreaded dearly; this was the first time a student has ever terrified her and of course Ozpin wanted her out of all professors to check in on him this early in the morning.**

"Sucks to be you Glynda." Qrow said while Glynda to everyone's surprise flipped him the bird.

"Up yours you damn turkey." Glynda said.

"Did it felt good?" Firem asked.

"You have no idea." Glynda said in a happy tone.

 **She wasn't in the dark about his origins; Ozpin had a habit of recording all of his conversations, for what purpose? She didn't want to know honestly. But he did play the recording for her, and it shook her to the core, how could a society be so monstrous to force its own children to fight to the death against whatever enemy Hansel's people fought? Never mind, it doesn't matter right now she just needs to make sure he's alright.**

"I blame the Old ones, C'tan and Necrontyr." Firem said as Macha eyes widen.

"You know of the Old ones how?" Macha asked as the Old ones were long before Humanity's rise.

Firem snapped his fingers as a golden book appeared in his hand.

"This is the Lexicanum everything about the as I like to Call it the Warhammer 40,000 universe from the Imperium to Xenos and the 5 main Chaos gods." Firem said as he shows the golden tome.

"Then why do you blame the Old ones, I can see why you would blame the C'tan and Necrontyr but the Old ones." Macha said.

"I like to know as well." Ruby asked curious to what Firem has to say.

"Simple due to their mastery of the Warp they're the ones who made 4 out of the 5 Chaos gods." Firem said.

"Wait 4 out of 5 Chaos gods." Gabriel said confused as to why only 4 were made by the Old ones and that left him with a question only for the Abhuman Blake to ask it.

"Who made the last one and which one was it?" Blake asked.

"You'll know their names later what I can tell you is that the Eldar made the last." Firem said

"WHAT!" The Imperials and Remians yelled.

"Is it true Macha?" Ruby asked.

"Yes it is true but the birth of the 5th Chaos god lead to the Collapse of the Eldar." Macha said thinking that Firem did not knew that part.

"Of course I knew that part." Firem said as he rolled his eyes.

 **Oddly enough he wasn't on the bed, no he was…on the floor? She was about to wake him up to ask why he was on the floor but something about him lying there kept her from doing it; he had looked stressed when they first found him and from what she heard from the recording Hansel was a soldier that recently came off a battlefield, so that means he was still in a battlefield mindset and found the bed not to his likings.**

 **Still, it was very troubling for her to see a child behave like a war veteran; she regretted all of the times she wished for her students to act more mature because now she has a student that never had the chance to be immature.**

"He needs a hug, a big one." Ruby said as everyone except for Jaune, Coco, Yang, Taiyang and the Imperials agreed with her.

 **She honestly did feel sorry for him.**

"We all do." Ruby said.

"Well not everyone here." Yang said.

 **Extending her riding crop to its wand form she waved it about, the energy the wand released levitated the bed sheet off of the bed and she gently placed it over Hansel just underneath his mask. A small smile crossed her face as she left the dorm room.**

 **Glynda pulled out her scroll and requested a chat with Ozpin, the screen popped up with the Headmaster looking semi-awake, "(yawning) Yes Glynda, what is it?"**

 **She had her regular school expression on before answering, "I checked on Mr. Hansel liked you asked."**

 **"And how is he?"**

 **She bit her lip sighed closing her eyes, "Could we possibly… give him twenty more minutes to sleep, he looks like he could use the rest."**

 **A small smile crossed Ozpin's face, "I was thinking the exact same thing. I wonder what someone like him dreams?"**

 **"I don't want to know." Goodwitch answered glimpsing back to the Krieger's door.**

"They can't be that bad." Jaune said.

"Way to go fearless leader you just jinxed it." Nora said.

 **Hansel's dreams…**

 **The rhythmic sounds of artillery fire sounded in the distance going Thump! Thump! Thump! Every several seconds, the loud chattering of Heavy Stubber rounds conversed with one another between No Man's Land. Gunships made their flyby rounds harassing the enemy plaguing the planet on the other side of the wasteland.**

 **Hansel never felt more at home, everything was just perfect; being treated to the orchestra of gunfire, the symphony of bombs dropping, and the operas of the dying screams of heretics filling his ears. Yes this was the life to live indeed, at least for a Krieger.**

"Well crap I should have kept my mouth shut." Jaune said as Pyrrha patted his back.

"Gee ya think." Nora said.

 **The orders the Watchmaster received from the presiding Commissar ordered that they would wait several hours for their eventual trench raid come night fall; so with some time on his hands Hansel inspected his interchangeable Lasrifle gear, making sure everything was nice and shiny ready to be used for whatever creature he set his sights on. He also took a couple peaks at his 'Guardsman's Ambition' novel a friend from Armageddon sent him; it was a love story between an Imperial Guardsman and an Adeptus Sororitas stranded on a planet crawling with xenos and heretics. It wasn't really something a Death Korps of Krieg Guardsman would read but it at least helped him waste time, although he would have to question his friend about where in the Warp did he find such a thing in the first place.**

"I wonder if I could get one?" Blake said as her parents looked at her.

"No." they both said as she just remembered that she was still grounded.

 **He raised his head up hearing a loud screeching noise coming close, 'Best get to get cover'**

 **Hansel closed the book and shoved it into his coat pocket, the Kriegsman casually walked over to a fox hole and sat inside of it humming a tune to himself. The screeching round only got louder and louder, perhaps today will be the day he dies?**

 **Nope.**

 **Hansel sat up straight on the floor checking the room from left to right; he wasn't at the frontline anymore, that's right, that damn Warp Gate sent him to this damn Emperor-less planet. Oh well, at least it wasn't a Tomb World, or at least he hoped it wasn't.**

"A Tomb World?" Velvet asked.

"A Tomb World is seemingly long abandoned, and many are thought to be the ancient worlds of the Necrontyr, since their architecture shows up on many of the planets. Tomb worlds have a tendency to be barren and lifeless desert worlds." Firem said.

 **But where has this bed sheet come from? He doesn't remember draping this thing over himself, then again he might've pulled them down subconsciously. Screw it. It's not worth the time trying to figure out; if Hansel remembered correctly he had a mission today.**

"Ooo his initiation that's right." Ruby said in an excited tone.

 **He poked his head out of the doorway and looked both ways finding the halls empty, not that he was complaining those poor excuses for uniforms were just irritating to look at and the people in them weren't any better.**

"At least they let us keep accessories on them." Coco said.

 **From what Hansel remembered on his tour from yesterday their little 'arena' was down a couple of halls; that was when they explained and demonstrated what exactly their sembalance and auras were, after a brief panic attack of believing them to be psykers he begrudgingly accepted that maybe it was some sort of mutation because after carefully reading the characteristics of a psyker he found that they lacked greatly in those departments.**

"It makes me wonder what his semblance is?" Glynda asked.

"Unless the author decides it we may never know." Firem said.

 **That didn't mean he trusted any of them, never did and this most certainly proved his case with these people. He'd keep a close eye on them just to be certain, the Ruinious Powers were always tricky; that girl Ruby for example could've been possessed for all he knew and rip him in half like a piece of wet paper.**

"Ruby a Daemon please not likely." Yang said.

"But weren't we tricked by Cinder and her cronies." Ruby countered.

"And don't forget about Amber she was tricked by Emerald." Firem said.

 **"U-um ex-excuse me?** **Are you H-hansel?" The Krieger stopped and turned to the owner of the meek voice, if it was humanly possible his eyes would've popped out of his head.**

"It's Velvet." Ruby said.

 **An abhuman with rabbit ears was addressing him trembling like a leaf in the middle of a storm; he crossed his arms at the mutant forcing whatever nasty comment he had boiling in the back of his head.**

"Well crap this won't end well." Taiyang said.

 **"Ms. G-goodwitch wants to s-see you by R-r-r-ruby Rose's l-locker…" The poor Faunus girl shrunk as the walking manifestation of death passes her by without so much as even acknowledging her existence, a fact she was for once grateful for.**

 **'Filthy abhuman.' Hansel thought not wanting to look at the creature any longer even if they were the most human looking of abhumans they still had aura like the other humans, so it most certainly had to be a mutation spawned from the Warp. Yet they have not had any cases of Daemon possession and had absolutely no idea on what the Warp was in the first place.**

 **Strange people.**

"Hey Velvet's a nice girl with a very sexy ass." Coco bluntly said.

"COCO!" Yelled a bright red Velvet as she stood up not noticing that Yatsuhashi was looking at said Ass.

"(Man Yatsu has it bad for Velvet)". Firem thought.

 **The locker that housed Hansel's weapons had its owner by it along with a Professor Goodwitch, "Good morning Hansel!" Ruby waved ecstatically as per usual.**

 **He stared silently at the girl for a moment before gesturing his head towards the locker, "Oh, right." Ruby started off the combination of her locker speedily almost unable to contain the excitement she felt, she very badly wanted to see the weapons Hansel had in action.**

"Of course that would be it." Weiss said.

 **Carefully Hansel removed the chainsword, bolt pistol, Monoknife, and shovel. He set them on a bench and pulled the Uplifting Primer out from his coat, with a couple of turns he found himself on the litanies and blessings pages.**

"Blessing his Weapons what next a Cult of Cybrogs worshiping a Machine God with the God-Emperor as a proxy god." Weiss said.

"Um that's what Cult Mechanicus is in a nutshell." Firem said as Weiss's jaw drops.

 **At first the two females in the room wondered what Hansel was doing until he made it evident when he knelt down and started to bless the weaponry, for reasons of study Goodwitch started to record Hansel and how he blessed the weapons; while he may have mentioned the Imperium of Man and Krieg he never did go into full detail about the universe outside of Remnant because out of all studies and arts in their world astrology was one of the ones that fell the farthest from glory.**

"Considering Dust is useless in Space I can see why." Firem said.

 **After he was done Hansel holstered the pistol, sheathed the shovel and Monoknife. The chainsword he however leaned against his shoulder, "Ready."**

 **"I see, Miss Roes please go to your seat, Mister Hansel follow me." Goodwitch ordered pushing her glasses up higher and gesturing for the Imperial to follow to the arena prepping area.**

 **"Good luck Hansel!" Ruby says before disappearing into a flurry of rose petals. Hansel opens his hand and catches several petals.**

"And now this is where the author takes his creative liberties." Firem said to the Imperials.

 **"Rosenrot?" He more or less asks himself staring dumbfounded at the petals, never in his life had he actually seen a flower outside of history books and now he had rose petals in his hands. In truth one species of flower managed to survive on Krieg but nobody ever had the time to find them as they were rare and seen as a blessing from the Emperor.**

"What?" Was all the Imperials could say.

"Yeah I know I've looked at the Lexicanum several times on the Death Krops and nothing about the rose being a holy flower of Krieg but hey it's there." Firem said.

 **"Yes, like her namesake Miss Rose leaves rose petals whenever she uses her sembalance, it also unfortunately leaves quite a mess, at least until they disintegrate." Glynda raised a brow at Hansel as he didn't move from where he was standing or even seem to acknowledge her presence, "Are you alright Hansel?"**

 **He shook his as if ripping himself out of a trance, "I'm fine… it's just that flowers are a sacred thing in Kriegan culture. Our world used to have miles of them before the civil war that happened thousands of years ago, and I've seen them outside of history books so I guess I just lost myself for a second."**

"I have nothing to say about this." Ciaphas said as he and the others were still dumbfolded except for Gabriel who was Reading.

 **A sympathetic smile crossed Goodwitches face for a second, "You know Beacon has a garden on campus," Hansel stared at her with an expecting gleam on his eye pieces, "perhaps after your initiation you can visit there and see what kinds of flowers we have there."**

"A perfect place for a date wouldn't you say Ruby." Firem said as Ruby blushed.

 **For once a smile began to form on Hansel's face, "I would very much like to do that." But it disappeared as soon as it appeared underneath his mask, "What is this Beowulve I will be facing?"**

 **Glynda pulled up an image of a creature that had boney spikes and black fur covering its body, "The Beowulve is one of the most basic and deadly of Grimm, they prove exceptionally challenging in a group. You however will be facing just one."**

"No contest." Nora said as Firem once again slams his head on a wall.

 **"Understood." He stated simply as the door to the arena opened; the lights from the stage sent a blinding light into his lenses reflecting outwards so the light wouldn't disrupt his vision, all around in the stands were students from different teams and years. A certain red black haired huntress in training was easily seen in the crowd waving at him along with her team, the team was however less enthusiastic about supporting him.**

 **"Go Hansel!" Ruby shouted waving around a little sports flag with his name on it… wait how'd she get that? Whatever.**

"I have to ask Blake where did you get that RWBY sports flag." Firem said.

"I honestly don't know." Blake said as she doesn't remember having said flag.

"I think it's best we don't think about it." The voice of a little girl said.

The little girl that was standing next to Firem was short and has long silky black hair and black eyes wearing a bright red dress she is holding a pair of sewing scissors this was Sachiko Vivas.

"Hey Sachiko how's Lily doing." Firem asked.

"She fine dad." Sachiko said.

"Ok Sachi keep eye on your sister, Leone doesn't want to replace the wall… again." Firem said.

"No promises I'll make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Sachiko said.

"Alright stay safe." Firem said.

"Bye dad." Sachiko said as she runs off.

"You have a polite daughter Firem." Kali said.

"Not to offend you Firem but she reminds me of the creepy ghost girl from Corpse Party." Jaune said as Firem shakes his head.

"That's because she is or in this case was Shinozaki Sachiko from Corpse Party." Firem bluntly said.

"WHAT! HOW!" Jaune Shouted surprised that he adpoted a murderous spirit.

"Another story for another time." Firem said.

 **The Kriegan reguarded her with a questioning glance before he focused on the big cage in the middle of the stage with a portly gentleman with facial hair that a Vostroyan guardsman impressed.**

"Just to know does Port's class put you guys asleep too." Tai said as the students confirmed it.

"Ok he still does that good." Qrow said.

 **"Are you ready to face your enemy?" The comical looking mustached man asked, Hansel revved the chainsword in reply.**

 **The man raised his blunderbuss axe hybrid and slashed the lock off dashing as far away from the cage as he could. A mass of white bone and black fur sprung from the entrance roaring as its red eyes shone with unnatural hate. The poor thing had no idea what was going to happen to it.**

 **It snarled towards the crowd gnashing its jaws and displaying its fangs; relishing the fearful stench the audience gave off it tried to go closer but an energy barrier forcing it back, the beast snarled in irritation at the barrier and began to search the stage for a victim.**

"Wait for it for it." Nora said as Firem goes to another wall.

 **The Beowulve however did not find that victim in the thing standing across the stage, it looked like a human but it gave off no fear, no anxiety, not even positive human emotions. It was almost like it felt nothing at all. The Beowulve began to whimper at the creature at the other side of the stage; something like this shouldn't exist, almost like those metal creatures that would be sent to fight its kin but this was not a metal being, it had a heartbeat a very steady calm heartbeat.**

 **Every member of the crowd was silent; never have they ever seen a Beowulve behave like this, it was like the beast was afraid of Hansel and all he was doing was staring it down, even tilting his head like he was trying to figure out what it was doing.**

*Cue jaw drops of the Remeians except for Nora and headbanging from Firem.*

"I was right!" Nora shouted as Firem bangs his head on the wall.

 **'This is what all the fuss is about? This pup?' Hansel was severely unimpressed with this creature, even more unimpressed with the denizens of Remnant. How could these things be driving the greatness that is Humanity to extinction here?**

"The Grimm are tough." Ruby only to receive raised eyebrows from the imperials and the lone Eldar.

"Ok not as tough as what you guys faced but still." Ruby said with a Pout.

 **Hansel upholstered the bolt pistol and decided that he needed to teach a lesson; with the sights aimed he fired off a sound barrier shattering round that struck the Beowulve in the knee, the round itself tore the leg off of the body and shattered its femur.**

"Before you ask if Aura can Block a Bloter round the answer is barely here's a list of what the standard Bloter round consists." Firem says as he shows the list.

A solid-fuel rocket propellant base

An outer casing containing conventional charge

Gyrostabiliser

Mass-reactive fuse. Has a split-second timer to delay detonation upon impact until after the shot penetrates the target.

Hardened diamantine penetrating tip. This allows for the bolt to penetrate most armour before detonation.

Main Explosive Charge

Depleted uranium core. This is a very dense material, adding weight and thus momentum to the round when in flight. This aids in the bolt's penetration of the target.

"Are you saying that Diamond tipped explosive rounds are imperial standard!" Ruby shouted.

"Yes." Firem said.

"Do you have a workshop?" Ruby asked.

"Yes you can make a Bloter at the Break Isara can show you the way." Firem said.

 **With a loud thud and even louder roar of pain the Beowulve tried frantically to escape the emotionless void that began to slowly walk towards it.**

 **'No mercy, no remorse, no penance, no survivors.'** **Hansel thought to himself as he fired another two rounds from the bolt pistol, both rounds severing the Beowulve's arms from its body, one final round broke right through the Beowulve's last leg, but this time only scant remains of flesh kept it on.**

"As it is for all Daemon mutants and Xenos." Lukas said with pride.

 **By the time he was upon the Beowulve it was thrashing and sputtering in pain, but its red eyes were on him, "Jaeger." Hansel said pointing his thumb to himself, "Prey." He pointed down to the Beowulve as it started to die from its wounds.**

"I bet he'll end it right now." Weiss said.

 **However its death would not come swiftly.**

"And the Ice Queen Jinxes it." Firem said.

"Not you too." Weiss and Winter said at the same time.

 **The chainsword roared to life, Hansel brought it to the Beowulve's crotch and pulled it all the way up to its neck shredding its body in half splitting and shattering the bone armor it had as if it was wet cloth. The teeth of the saw stopped at the Beowulve's neck, Hansel lifted the sword out and swiftly and removed the head from the body.**

All of the men including those of the Imperium covered their crotches.

"Did he really have to start on the crotch?" Qrow while covering his man parts.

 **Hansel turned the mighty weapon off. He bent down and dug two fingers into the Beowulve's eyes and clutched tightly at the back of its head and lifted it into the air like a trophy showing it to the crowd. More specifically at Ozpin, "Inferior to Mankind."**

"Well time for the Break Sarah can guide the Arkos couple to the Cinema, Isara can lead Ruby to the workshop those who want to fight we a training room that Sachiko can take you guys there and Blake and her folks can stay here to talk and after said talk I'll take her to a room where she can think about what she had done." Firem said while Ghira gave him a nod.

"I think it's for the best." Ghira said with a smile at the fellow Father.

"Ghira I heard his chefs make roasted Tuna to die for." Kali said as Blake's ears drooped while muttering a "No fair" from Blake.

"You're still grounded Blake but if you behave while you're in that room maybe we'll bring back some Tuna maybe." Ghira said.

"As for the others Makarov can lead to the restaurant and yes it has a Bar Qrow." Firem said as Qrow made a wide Grin.

"And you Firem?" Macha asked.

"The Family doctor just called told me some good news he didn't go into specifics but I think their good." Firem said.

"And your date with Isara." Jaune said.

"that too" Firem said.


	6. Break 1

**Firem78910: hey guys Firem here to welcome you guys back to Reading the death korps of RWBY so here's the first break chapter and I want say the latest chapter of the death korps of RWBY was hitting me in the feels but I know Hansel will make it maybe Ruby unlocks Hansel's Aura to save him as for cannon RWBY well at least we now know what Lie Ren's semblance is so with that out of the way enjoy the chapter**

Blake with a tint Pink on her face had just finished just one book on Daniel's private collection the reason for it was simple it was incomplete she had read about a RWBY world were hermaphrodites… well all except herself and the fact that she was a sadomasochist though surprisingly the author of the book which was named (She still couldn't believe he named the book like that) the Obligatory RWBY Futanari by Bokutou. Any way the last chapter that was on the book said that she was ready to have a baby with Yang and told her she couldn't cum for a week.

The Blake of that world was evil yet it had the desired effect of leaving her hot and bothered she'll have to ask Daniel for a copy as she wants to know if Neo will get a harem and if she'll bear Yang's child.

Wait she was talking about on how the Author accurately knew which books of fine art she had.

As tries to think about this and fail at it she notices Ruby going into a large Garage she follows her and see her team leader working on both her Bolter and Chainsword to prove Gabriel wrong.

She also sees a bunch of priests in the room they seemed out of place until one on them praying to a toaster off all things.

"Hey Blake glad you're check out my new weapons." Ruby said as she shows her the Chainsword which looked like well a chainsaw but with a sword handle and she used her symbols and a Bloter which has a drum magazine and her symbol which.

"They looks nice." Blake nervously said as she wondered a good it will be against the Grimm shaking her head as she remembered how Hansel tore the Grimm in two.

"Yep." Ruby said while popping the P.

"Do they have names?" Blake asked.

Ruby thought about for a moment until she got one.

"Gnawing Rose and for the Bolter Shattering Rose." Ruby said as holds up both her Chainsword and Bloter while having a sadistic smile on her face.

"(She probably images using those weapons on Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Salem)." Blake thought.

"Say Blake how do you think Jaune and Pyrrha's date is going along?" Ruby asked.

 **With the Arkos couple**

We find the Arkos couple naked all sweaty, tried and completely satisfied in one of the guest rooms Makarov lead them to. Their date was the best lunch was some of the greatest food they ate and the movie (which was Naruto the Last) was a blast Action, Drama and the kiss in the end was so romantic. In the end they both went to a guest room and after a while… one thing lead to another thing.

"That was awesome Pyrrha." Jaune said to his Girlfriend.

"And you were incredible Jaune." Pyrrha said to her Boyfriend as she snuggles the crook of Jaune's neck.

"Um Pyrrha I know we did 'that' but." Jaune started to say until Pyrrha interrupted him.

"My mother always knew I'd do that so she sends me those pills so don't worry." Pyrrha said calming Jaune down.

"Thank goodness. But I still can't believe we did that after the first date." Jaune said.

"I can't believe we did 10 rounds." Pyrrha said while grinned.

"That's Arc stamina for you." Jaune said while Pyrrha smile.

"(I wonder if we can have 10 kids)." Pyrrha thought at the couple rested.

 **With Blake and Ruby**

"I'm sure their fine." Blake.

"Oh that's good." Ruby said as she smiled on how she would her new weapons on Cinder and Salem.

 **With Weiss and Yang**

We see Weiss and Yang walking around Firem's home talking about the book

"So Ice Queen what do think on the book so far?" Yang asked the heiress.

"One Stop calling me that and two I think it's ok so far." Weiss said.

"True I really hope Ruby doesn't get that jerk Hansel as a boyfriend." Yang said in a slight angry tone.

"I second that." Weiss said.

"Then both of you are going to be disappointed." Macha said as Weiss and Yang turned around and yelps at surprise upon seeing the Farseer.

"Oh great the virgin space elf." Yang mumbled.

"Farseer." Weiss said as she bowed.

"From what I was able to see in Firem's mind I saw I've seen a ship with a sail with symbols of a red rose and a skull on the sail and it was sailing quite well." Macha said as all of Yang hopes turn to ash as for Weiss looked at Macha with wide eyes.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooo! That ship has sailed!" Yang yelled as Weiss explains to Macha what Yang meant about FanShips.

"I see you have my thanks for this insight Miss Schnee although the 'Ship' is face turbulent waters at the moment but before I could learn more I was pushed out of his mind by as hard as it is for me to believe it Eldar-like creatures." Macha said as Yang regained her hope.

"Yes there is still hope." Yang said as she cheered.

Both the Heiress and the Farseer could only sweatdrop at the sun dragons behavior.

 **With the Imperials**

The Imperials followed the little girl to a big white room where she told them that this is the guess training room and that all they had to do was to pick a scenario and said scenario will play out and they had to fight the enemies to win.

The imperials knew what scenario they wanted. The Battle of Beacon.

And to say this was a rout was just to lessen the sheer might of the Imperium.

"So Gabriel what do you think about this so called threat?" Lukas said to the space marine.

"Hansel is right these creatures are weak." Gabriel said to Lukas.

"I true hell even the Orks wouldn't have a hard time with the Grimm though we only faced the more basic types of grimm." Ciaphas said.

"True but that is why we are here to help the young ones fight the Daemon Salem, her spawn and her band of traitors." Ibram said.

"I believe we must unlock the power of her sliver eyes if she can petrify the Dragon with them who knows what else she could do." Selena said impressed with Ruby's power only for Gabriel to scoff.

"The only way to properly teach her is with other Sliver eye user and the only one we know of is Summer Rose Ruby's Mother." Gabriel said knowing of Summer's passing.

"It's not we can bring her back to teach her." Lukas said before realizing.

"No we can't but… Sachiko tell your father." Lukas started to say until Sachiko interrupted him.

"Way ahead of you Lukas and Dad approves of your plan." Sachiko said to Lukas.

 **A few hours later**

Everyone was at the restaurant at Firem home and everyone was enjoying their meals Nora made Jaune and Pyrrha Blush saying that they Booped only for to gasp when she had guess right and teased them to no end.

"I've this kind of nonsense from Miss Xiao Long but you miss Nikos." Glynda said surprised that Pyrrha did this.

"Hey!" Yang yelled.

"I died right after I confessed my feeling to Jaune I think I had the right to Boop my man as Nora would say it." Pyrrha said with a blush.

"And judging from the glow you got you two must have booped a lot." Nora said making them the same color as Pyrrha hair.

"I still can't believe Vomit boy of all people took down the invincible girl in bed." Yang said teasing the Arkos couple.

Everyone laughed at the blushing couple until they see Firem enter the room with another Woman.

She has short, light brown hair and her face is kept in a blank expression. Her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of her shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage.

Everyone looked at the beauty of this woman Weiss was Jealous of her boobs and was muttering how lucky Firem was to have multiple wives.

"This is Akitsu Vivas my second wife." Firem said as everyone said hello to Akitsu.

She simply gave a small smile.

"Hello everyone." Akitsu said to the others.

"Well as I said a few hours ago my Family doctor had given me some good news and well." Firem said as was quite nervous in saying it.

"As of right now I'm two weeks pregnant." Akitsu said as her smile widen a bit and her hands went to her belly.

Ruby and Weiss squealed much to the Faunas displeasure and everyone else gave both Firem and Akitsu their congratulations.

"Ashikabi-sama I believe you have a date with Isara you have to get ready for." Akitsu said to her Husband/Ashikabi.

"Of course thanks Aki-chan." Firem said as he gave Akitsu a kiss.

Before Ruby could say the kissing is gross she saw ice-blue wings coming out of her back. When the kiss stopped the wings disappeared. Everyone was amazed except the Imperial and the Farseer.

"Ok guys after you eat go back to the Reading Room alright." Firem said as everyone went back to eating.

 **Firem78910: well as you guys saw Akitsu from Sekirei is Wife number 2 of my harem.**

 **Isara: Daniel let's get going.**

 **Firem78910: sorry guys got to go Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 6

**Firem78910: hi guys I'm with my first Wife Isara and we're to give a new chapter of the reading**

 **Isara: so please enjoy the chapter**

 **Reading chapter 6**

Everyone was in the reading room the RWBY/Eldar side was chatting and Ruby and Weiss were gushing about the baby while Macha was a bit curious about Akitsu herself. In the Imperial side the were mad that he married a Xeno granted it is the most human-looking Xeno and hell it would be a human if you take away the wings.

"Sorry I'm late guys my brother in law kept me and Isara busy talking about a new type of bug." Daniel said as Nora spoke.

"Your bro in law kept you and your wife busy with a bug?" Nora asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes Farseer Nora he did." Daniel said in a deadpanned tone.

"Can we get on with the reading I believe it's Jaune's turn." Gabriel said as he passes the High Gothic version to Lukas.

"Ok I'll start reading now." Jaune said as he starts reading.

 **The crowd of students were silent, stark fear creped its way onto some of their faces, never have they ever seen such cruel brutality committed. Professor Port was even staring at the scene in silence, usually he would never shut up but right now he couldn't find anything intelligent or stupid to say.**

"If Peter was silent about this." Glynda started only for Ozpin to interrupt her.

"Calm down Glyn." Ozpin said as she does that.

 **Teams RWBY and JNPR stared deadpanned at Hansel as he tossed the Beowulf's head across the stage, "I think I feel sorry for that Beowulf." Jaune whispered staring at the devastated corpse as it started to disintegrate.**

"I know I shouldn't but I feel sorry for it as well." Taiyang said as he shudders at what happen to the Beowulf last chapter.

"I was hoping to put my chainsword up Salem's ass." Ruby said with a smile that said 'I'm gonna fuck you over, I'm gonna love it and you can't a damn thing about.

"Damn Ruby that's evil. I love it!" Nora shouted as Selena simply smiled in approval.

 **"I don't think I've ever seen anything so cruel before." Weiss muttered, she wondered what Hansel's chainsword would do to the Grimm, if it would get stuck or if its teeth would break apart when it made contact with the bone armor. Instead it went through the bone like cardboard in an industrial shredder.**

"This is nightmare fuel." Weiss said as Firem shakes his head.

"RWBY Cannon alone can do that especially VOL 4." Firem said as shudders at a specific Orcadian based Grimm.

"VOL 4?" Ruby asked.

"The 4th volume of RWBY was filled with nightmare fuel, assholes, funny guys, and Menagerie." Firem said.

 **"That… was awesome." Ruby said earning several disturbed looks from her friends and sister, "Did you guys see what that pistol did? Whatever his weapons are made of and propelled by it is obviously better then Dust, he doesn't even have aura or semblance and he just killed the Beowulf by himself!"**

Everyone on the RWBY side read that and all of the except for Ruby thought of only two words.

"Oh shit." Everyone but Ruby said.

 **Then it hit the group like a flying sack of potatoes; Hansel doesn't have his aura unlocked or his semblance active, and he just killed a Beowulf that was cowering from him. Not at any time in Remnant's recorded history has a Grimm ever done that to a Huntsman let alone someone without aura.**

"Well crap I forgot about that." Kali said as she and Ghira were sweating bullets.

 **Hansel carelessly tossed the creatures head onto the stage as it started to disintegrate, the example he made was getting to them and he knew it, if it wasn't for the Kriegan discipline he would be chuckling at their reactions.**

"I think your people should learn fromthe Kriegans." Ciaphas said to them.

"Oh the kings of Mantel and Mistrial tried but the King whooped their ass and their armies and the Girmm's ass's singlehandedly." Firem telling them some of the events of the Great War.

"Mantel?" Gabriel asked as he never heard of Mantel.

"A name once used to identify the kingdom of Atlas." Firem said.

 **"I-I have never seen a Grimm do that before…" Port finally managed to sputter, "I don't understand."**

"No one has unless you're a Silver eyed warrior." Qrow said as Ozpin nods.

Ruby puffs her chest in pride knowing that her ancestors were all badass huntsmen and huntress

 **"From what I gather about these worthless beasts they are attracted to fear and other emotions, is that not so?" Hansel asked glancing at the professor from the corner of his eyepieces.**

"Yeah everyone knows that." Ruby said as the others of the RWBY side plus Firem nods.

 **"Yes."**

"Even Port knows." Nora said with a smile.

 **"Then it probably didn't know how to react to someone devoid of fear and emotion." Hansel said with coldness giving the corpse a final kick, "I've seen mutants put of a braver face than this welp."**

"After looking at the Tyrranids I don't doubt it." Coco said as Yatsuhashi nods while holding Velvet.

 **Port stared at Hansel, but then turned his attention to the rapidly decaying Grimm, "I'll… I'll be moving this cage then…good luck with your duel lad."**

"I wonder who Hansel is going to fight?" Pyrrha asked as Firem shakes his head.

"I just jinxed it didn't I." Pyrrha said while Firem nods.

"Yup." Firem simply said while popping the "p".

 **Hansel regarded him with a nod and then made his way back to the other end of the stage to prepare for his opponent, 'That thing could make a baby Grox look intimidating with the way it acted.' He thought checking the chainsword's teeth, 'It doesn't even leave its blood behind. It's not a spawn of the Warp otherwise it would've been tougher if not actually try fighting back.'**

"What's a Grox?" Weiss asked as the Lexicanum appeared on Firem's hands and went to the Grox page.

The Grox is a large, fast and aggressive reptilian animal originating from the Solomon system. When the system was absorbed into the Imperium, it was discovered the animal possessed many useful traits, such as the ability to survive in almost any environment and to thrive on even the most indigestible food. Grox meat itself is also extremely palatable and nutritious. Because of their value as livestock they have since been introduced to other worlds throughout the entire galaxy, so that the Grox is now the most common type of livestock animal throughout the Imperium. Firem said to the group as he shows them the photo of the Gorx.

 **Elsewhere in the stands Ozpin and Goodwitch were having a serious discussion, "You saw that right? The Beowulf was afraid of him! How is that possible?" Goodwitch asked searching through her scroll's data base for similar events of Grimm cowering before anything for Oum's sake, but she found nothing.**

"I'm still shocked at this guys." Yang said.

"Miss Goodwitch is just as shocked Yang." Weiss said.

 **Ozpin sipped his coffee pondering the words Hansel said to the crowd, "He did tell us that fear was not accepted on this world of his, Krieg. Many times I've heard of Huntsman claiming to fear nothing, but this is the first time I've actually seen it. What did they do to him?"**

"I speak for everyone on Remnant that we don't want to know of the DOK training regimen." Ruby said as the others agreed that the DOK's training would turn them into giant Grimm magnets.

 **Though he was asking himself for the most part, he also knew it was a question that Miss Goodwitch, teams RWBY and JNPR have asked themselves, 'What sort of training removes fear?'**

"Hell even the Lexicanum doesn't want to know as it only shows the results." Firem said.

 **Goodwitch inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, "Mr. Hansel has completed the first part of initiation by slaying a Beowulf, the next part of his initiation will be a randomly selected dual."**

"Here comes the Cowards." Nora said.

 **The audience broke out into a frantic fearful chatter.**

 **"Please don't be me, please don't be me!"**

 **"Are you serious?!"**

 **"I don't want to fight that guy!"**

 **"He's going to kill somebody!"**

"Um is wrong to Agree with them?" Jaune while the guys on the RWBY Side shook their heads.

"Thank Oum." Jaune said as he went back to reading.

 **Hansel felt the ghost of a smirk spreading across his features, 'Inferior by all accounts even with their 'aura' they shiver like freshly sheered lambs.'**

Fox glared at the solder.

 **A hologram projection emitted above the stage, on the right side was a question mark within the silhouette of a person and a dice roll where the name would've been. On the other side was Hansel's picture without his mask on; it provided his full serial number and name, the name of his home world, and his combat stats showing he had no aura or semblance.**

 **This of course brought an uproar of confusion to the students.**

"Of course it would." Macha said.

 **"What's a Krieg?"**

 **"Are those numbers? Is that his actual name?"**

 **"He doesn't have an aura or semblance? And he defeated a Beowulve?"**

 **Eventually the dice roll came to a stop and a face appeared on the right side, "345768-00876- Hansel shall spar against Pyrrah Nikos, Miss Nikos you may leave to change into your combat gear while I debrief Mister Hansel of sparring rules."**

"Oh shit." Pyrrha said.

"Oh don't worry you won't die. But you'll probably go to the infirmary." Nora said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Farseer Nora." Pyrrha said with a sarcastic tone while Nora gave her a shit-eating grin.

 **The Kriegsman in question however was already making sure he had 'non-lethal' weapons equip. The only thing that could have a glimmer of hope of being seen as 'non-lethal' was his trench spike even though the shovel was sharpened and serrated. It was the best he had for 'non-lethal'.**

"After Learning about Shovels from that Goomba I still don't think it's non-lethal." Taiyang said as he fears shovel thanks to both Hansel and Gaijin Goomba.

 **So no longer needing the chainsword Hansel respectfully set it on the side, stabbed the Monoknife into the stage although without much force because the knife's of Krieg were meant to cut through to even Space Marine armor. The Steel Legion dagger followed next in a similar sentiment, he switched the safety (if it actually has one) on the bolter and set it aside by his weapons.**

"So cool I'm thinking about adding a Power field to Wiess's sword." Ruby said as Weiss gave Ruby an annoyed look.

"I think I'd rather make my own power sword." Wiess said as Ruby pouted.

 **He began to spin the trench spike in his hand as Goodwitch came over unintentionally looking like a female Commissar, if there were any Hansel never saw them. She cleared her throat crossing her arms, "You do remember this is a non-lethal match"**

"I won't die Miss Goodwitch." Pyrrha said.

 **"Yes, a bit odd, but yes I do acknowledge that fact Professor." Hansel answered truthfully, if anybody ever dueled in the Death Korps it was always to the death.**

"Dear Oum that's horrible." Taiyang said as the Imperials just shrugged.

 **"Good, I wish you the best of luck; Miss Nikos is a four time winner in the Mistral regional tournament and has the appearance of invincibility."**

"I don't think Hansel cares about that Miss Goodwitch." Nora said as Glynda sighs.

"You're right on that regard Miss Valkyrie." Glynda said as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

 **The Krieger nearly scoffed, "So she won a couple of fancy pageants for fighting, should I be impressed? Because I can tell you right now she does not compare to the legions of Chaos I have faced, traitors that have devoted themselves to their Blood God. Do you really thing she impresses me?"**

 **Glynda blinked several times, 'Blood God?' but she coughed and regained her focuses, "Just please try not to kill or permanently damage her."**

"The whole Blood God thing is Chaos related." Firem said as everyone nodded.

 **Hansel stared her in the eyes for several seconds, "Then hope she is as good as you say she is, or at least hope she has a strong aura."**

 **She sighed glancing over her shoulder to see Pyrrha come back with her weapons and combat clothes on, "Alright, get to your position on stage then."**

"Welp it was nice knowing you Nikos." Yang said as Pyrrha gave Yang a death glare.

 **"I will still be able to see the flower garden after this right?" She looked at the Krieger again, all he seemed to do was surprise her, being cold and merciless one moment and the next having the innocence of a child that was supposed to be long since torn from his personality.**

 **No matter how confusing he might be at times she couldn't help but faintly smile, "Yes, of course."**

"Anything on the whole Flower thing Hansel talked about?" Blake asked as the Imperials shake their heads.

 **Hansel nodded to her in thanks, a rare thing to ever get from a Krieg guardsman, almost as rare as earning their respect. But now was not the time for Hansel to be thinking about flowers, now was the time to once again humiliate the inhabitants of Remnant although it has been an easily attainable feat so far. Even then as it was always taught during training, "Never underestimate your opponent. Even if they are inferior to Man they are by no means to be considered unfit warriors for it takes either a dumb or strong enemy to oppose the Emperor. In the case of Orks both." Echoed the words of the Regimental Watchmaster during Hansel's old days in the Krieg Schola.**

"Hansel is right one must never underestimate your foe you can never know what they are truly up to." Qrow said as Winter was impressed at what he said.

 **He stood at the allowed distance for the duel; Pyrrha offered a friendly smile, a show of emotion that did not faze the Krieger who only stared at her like a wolf cornering its prey. He could see that she was nervous, her smile was forced and the fear was evident through her eyes.**

 **The only word that Pyrrha could use to describe Hansel would be monster; he certainly looked like one from those horror movies that are shown in downtown Vale, unmoving and silent with a deadly aura pulsating off of him.**

"Oh so true other me." Pyrrha said with fear in her voice.

"It's ok Pyrrha I'm here." Jaune said as he hugs his girlfriend.

 **She's never been more terrified in her life, chills ran down her spine as she could've sworn she felt his eyes staring at her. Pyrrha gulped.**

"I don't know which is scarier a Full Maiden Cinder or Hansel." Pyrrha said.

 **Goodwitch stood between the two a couple of feet away and with a swift chopping motion she shouted, "Fight!"**

 **Pyrrha immediately took a defensive stance expecting Hansel to charge right at her, but she looked over her shield and saw he hadn't even moved, 'What is he doing?' She shifted her Javelin's form into its rifle state and fired a round to intentionally miss Hansel's head by inches, hoping that would spark a reaction. The bullet zoomed by his head and he didn't even flinch.**

"Kriegan training at it's finest." Firem said.

 **"What?" She was baffled by what Hansel was doing, normally someone would just charge head on and they would be fighting by now, but all he's doing is just standing there like a statue, what is he getting at? With a heavy sigh Pyrrha muttered, "Sorry, but we have to get this moving along."**

 **Pyrrha inhaled deeply muttering a thousand apologies as she fired directly at his breastplate. To her utter horror the bullet just bounced off of his armor and landed on the floor bent out of shape.**

"And here's my beat down." Pyrrha said as she prays for her other.

Funny enough everyone sans Macha and Jaune prays for the other Pyrrha.

 **Surprisingly Hansel bent down and picked the round up between his thumb and index finger, he flicked it off stage looking mighty unimpressed with the bullet. But then he started off in a dead sprint catching Pyrrha off guard.**

 **'Shit!' She fired at him hoping for the rounds to slow him down; but it was nearly impossible with all of the side strafing he was doing, the rounds that did hit his armor only bounced off harmlessly failing at even slowing him down a tad bit.**

"Oh the wonders of Plasteel cheastplates." Firem said.

 **With fearful haste Pyrrha changed Milo back into its Javelin form and raised her shield hoping to block his charge; unfortunately for her Hansel slid boots first for her shins instead sending her to the ground ungracefully.**

"Ouch so much for being Invincible." Weiss said as she winches.

"I guess Pyrrha pride came before her FALL." Yang said as she sees nobody laughing hell they weren't even groaning.

"Ok I'll admit that was bad." Yang said as she puts her head down in shame and the RWBY side gasped even Weiss.

 **Hansel recovered quicker than his opponent and delivered a punishing kick to her side making her utter a satisfying, "Oof!" noise sending her across the stage three feet. He did not give her much time to recover as he began slashing with the serrated edges of the shovel forcing Pyrrha to somersault backwards and put Milo up to absorb the hits.**

 **Pyrrha was horribly struggling against Hansel's ferocious attacks, he was not giving her any room at all to fight back any time soon and if she didn't act quickly enough she would be in serious trouble; so with a desperate move she pushed him away with her shield, but that did her no good because Hansel was waiting for her to do that.**

"Oh boy not good." Nora said as Ren had a worried look on him.

 **As soon as the shield went forward he grabbed around the edges and threw her and her shield a short distance across the stage; lifting shells into artillery did have its benefits after all.**

"Damn I wonder how much they weigh?" Yang asked.

"Language Yang." Ruby and Taiyang said at the same time.

 **Pyrrha rolled to her side instantly putting Akouo up as soon as she could, just in time to absorb a drop kick from Hansel. She was panting heavily after rolling back, he only landed so many hits on her and she was getting tired fast whereas Hansel's breathes were controlled. He didn't even look like he broke a sweat.**

"(Dear Oum I think he would make a fool out of Winter and the rest of the specialists)." Ironwood thought.

 **'How is this possible?' She thought with her shield raised, he was as fast as she was, but he wasn't a professional tournament fighter or a Huntsman in training let alone have an Aura, yet every hit felt like a cinder block going lightning fast, 'Just what sort of army creates a soldier like this?'**

"One that was in war for 40 millennia against everyone." Firem said.

 **He glanced up at Pyrrha's aura meter; it was in the yellow, halfway there. His gaze met hers, both fighters waiting for the other to make the first move; Hansel twisted the connector on his trench spike, loosening it into its pickaxe form, he then moved into a lower stance.**

"It's a Pickax as well." Ruby said as she wonders if it can turn into a gun as well.

 **Her eyes were anticipating every movement he made, careful to watch the slightest twitch his body made. Hansel was no amateur when it came to fighting; every move was violent and quick, there was no room for showmanship when it came to Hansel.**

"Crap Nikos isn't doing so hot." Coco said.

 **He charged forward low almost crouch like; Pyrrha assumed he would sweep her legs again but was unpleasantly surprised to see him jump over her, before she could turn around he punched her kidneys three times with his right hand and parried her shield swing with the pike end of his shovel and delivered a jab from the handle end into her gut knocking some wind out of her. He delivered a shoulder bash into her chest knocking her back, but she used the distance to stab Milo forward.**

"Yeah stab him other Pyrrha!" Nora yelled as the Faunas rubbed their ears.

 **She instantly wretched at the sound of metal tearing into flesh, she covered her mouth in horror losing grip on Milo leaving it in Hansel's right shoulder. She expected him to scream in pain or cry out, but he was deathly silent.**

"He must be able to block out the feeling of pain from his mind." Ozpin said.

 **Hansel looked at the Javelin in his shoulder and then at Pyrrha, "OhmyGodI'msosososososorry!" But he didn't pay attention to her babbling and ripped the weapon out of his shoulder wordlessly.**

"Badass." Yang and Coco simply said.

"Pyrrha you dumbass!" Nora shouted.

 **Her heart thumped extremely fast in her chest, she had never actually made somebody bleed before. But then her blood ran cold as Hansel removed her weapon without so much as grunting and began to swing at her with it; she used her semblance to pull it from his hands at a close enough distance to where it looked like she pried it out but all she did was play into his hand again.**

"Come on get Milo away form him." Pyrrha said.

 **As soon as she wrestled her weapon out of his hand he used the pike end of the shovel to sweep her leg out and shove his left shoulder into her. Pyrrha accidently let go both of her weapons when she fell with an indignant shriek, but in her fall she also disarmed him of the trench spike by kicking out.**

"At least she managed to disarm him." Yatsuhashi said. 

**That did not however turn the situation in her favor because in the next moment his left hand grasped her throat tightly and hefted her in the air by one arm.**

"With the exception of Yang everyone else can't fight with out their weapon." Firem said as he stated a well known fact about huntsmen.

 **Pyrrha struggled as hard as she could kicking him in the breastplate and scratching at his hand and mask, but he wouldn't let go. Her Aura was stealing away strength to try and repair the damage being done to her already aching body, somehow he hit her hard enough to fracture some bones, but currently it was spread thin as it tried to give her body more energy to keep from going unconscious from the lack of air.**

"Question is choking someone a fast way to put someone's Aura in the red zone?" Firem asked.

"It is but it's risky as all hell." Qrow said as Firem nods.

 **'How does someone without aura have this much strength in one arm?!' Pyrrha screamed in her head trying to pry his fingers off of her throat, her face shone bright red as blood was not able to flow through her body, if he didn't let up Pyrrha would fall unconscious.**

 **In her struggle she managed to push his coat's sleeve down and what she saw next put an inhuman chill down her spine. His entire left arm was metal; a prosthetic designed to look like the skeletal insides of a human arm.**

"That would explain how I'm not breathing." Pyrrha said as Firem opened the Lexicanum and found the page he was looking for.

"Bionics in the Imperium are mechanical or technological substitutes for biological limbs or organs. Generally the replacement is stronger, more durable or effective than the original, or gives its user completely new abilities. The use of bionics is widespread in the Imperium. However, bionics are expensive and mostly limited to valuable servants of the Imperium, such as veteran warriors or skilled adepts, high-ranking Imperial officials and Inquisitors, as well as Planetary Governors who possess the required wealth." Firem said.

 **The collective audience gasped at the revealing of his robotic arm.**

"Anyone would gasp at that." Jaune said.

"Yang when you fight Mercury rip a pants leg off so that everyone can see his Robo-leg." Firem said as Yang nodded. 

**Hansel tossed her immediately after she did that, a motion he did on pure reflex. He covered his arm and somersaulted to retrieve his shovel, re-twisting the connector to put the shovel back in its original form and storming towards Pyrrha with intent on ending the match.**

 **She had managed to retrieve Akouo before a strong punch from Hansel's left hand sent her sliding backwards, he continued on mercilessly slamming his fist into the shield knocking her back further, again, again, and again until he tore the shield from her grasp to drive his knee into her gut.**

"Ouch I'd hate to be your Other right about now." Coco said.

"Coco that's not nice." Velvet said berating her team leader.

 **As she bent forward he grabbed her by the back of the neck pulling her into the air before he tossed her to the edge of the stage. She could barely move, breathing haggardly gripping her side, Pyrrha looked up to see Hansel coming towards her with murderous intent, so she closed her eyes waiting for whatever blow he was going to deliver.**

 **But the blow didn't come. She looked up and saw that he wasn't even looking at her; instead he was looking at her aura meter. It was deep within the red; Hansel had won, the only proof she even landed a hit on him where deformed bullets and a stab wound in his shoulder.**

"Damn you lost." Blake said as Pyrrha shakes her head.

"No I needed this to remind myself that I'm not invincible." Pyrrha said.

 **Pyrrha sighed with the relief that the match was over, with Hansel's personality she expected him to just walk away but instead he lent a hand down, "Few ever draw Kriegan blood and live to tell about it. Consider this a mutual sign of… respect."**

"Since most people die from these guys it's a high badge of honor then." Kali said as the Imperials nodded.

 **She stared dumbfounded for a moment, but smiled taking his hand, "Doesn't your shoulder hurt?"**

 **"As you've seen I have sustained much worse." Even with the blood still coming out of his shoulder Hansel allowed Pyrrha to lean on it, he must've had a high pain tolerance. Goodwitch cleared her throat, "Mister Hansel has emerged victorious. He has now passed the second part of his initiation."**

"Yay Hansel wins." Ruby excitedly said.

 **The room was silent; a student without aura or semblance just defeated one of the most prominent fighters in the region, not only that but also revealed a prosthetic limb that sent chills down the spines of the first years.**

 **Ozpin rose from his seat and walked out onto the stage with a smirk on his lips, "Welcome to Beacon."**

"I don't need to be a farseer to known that Hansel is going to cause a mess of Beacon." Yang as Glynda tries to fight a headache.


	8. Chapter 7

Just before Nora could read the two groups heard barking. Firem knew who it was and who to put the blame on.

"Makarov did you remember to close the portal on the way out when we were getting Taiyang." Firem said in a sweet sounding voice that promised death and destruction.

To which sacred those of Remnant side and put the Imperial side on guard.

"Umm I think I did, two minutes after I went in. Makarov said."

"Oh great. Zwei get your furry butt in here!" Firem said as said dog came to the Reading room.

Zwei himself is a black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes. He also has a bobbed tail and wears a red collar with a pendant bearing two dots and a bone.

"ZWEI!" Ruby and Weiss shouted at the Corgi apearence.

Weiss loved Zwei when she saw Vol. 2 of the show RWBY needless to say she was happy to see the real deal.

"Ahhh how you get here you silly pup." Yang said as she was talking to Zwei like a baby.

"The pup must have followed Makarov." Qrow said.

"Blake, Kali I know you're spoo-." Firem started to say only to see Kali still on her seat.

"Ah where Blake and her dad?" Ruby Asked as Kali pointed her finger to the ceiling.

Both Blake and Ghira where hanging on the Ceiling trying to avoid Zwei. Ghira was using his claws while Blake held onto her father.

Needless to say everyone was laughing at the cowardly lion and frighten kitty.

"Well since you all saw that I'm not reinforcing the whole cats are scared of dogs stereotype can we move on with the reading." Kali said as she rubbed Zwei's belly while Blake landed on her feet Ghira falling on his back and Nora starting to read.

 **(During the fight)**

"Ooohh. Sorry Pyrrha." Yang said as she remembers the smack down Hansel gave her.

"It's ok Yang." Pyrrha said to the blond brawler.

" **Why is he just standing? Ren why is he just standing there?" Nora asked very impatiently.**

"Good question other me." Nora said as she continued reading.

" **I don't know Nora. Maybe he's waiting for her to make a move?" He answered with a small amount of exasperation but also with curiosity.**

"That's quite sensible on his part." Winter said.

" **That would be a stupid move on his part, why would he even want to do that? He'd be giving Pyrrha a staggering advantage by getting a first hit!" Weiss said crossing her arms, utter bitchness dripping from her tone, "It's not like he's even going to have a chance against Pyrrha anyway; she's a four time winner of the Mistral regional tournaments, and on top of that he's using a shovel instead of his other weapons.**

"If I hadn't read the last chapter I would have agreed with my other." Weiss said as she facepalm.

 **What is he thinking?"**

" **I don't know Weiss. But I don't think you should underestimate Hansel so much though; remember when he called himself a Deathkommando?" Ruby asked, Weiss nodded with a questioning look, "I don't think you get to be Deathkommando by being a mediocre fighter, and his other weapons seem too dangerous to be used for a sparring match, I'm not even sure if aura can protect us from whatever his pistol fired."**

"I can see that Ruby as for the bullets well Firem did tell us on how their made and how to make them." Coco said to the first year.

"Thanks Coco." Ruby said.

"The finest example of the Imperial Guard." Ciaphas said with Pride.

" **How do you figure that sis?" Yang asked looking slightly concerned about the grim tone in Ruby's voice.**

" **Dust rounds even the higher caliber ones don't blow off limbs like that, I know Crescent Rose doesn't. If anything I think he wants Pyrrha to shoot him so he can figure out how powerful Dust rounds are."**

"It's true the only thing it would do is leave the limb dangling not blow it as my other said Hansel wants to test the power of Dust rounds." Ruby said as Nora read the next part.

 **Ruby hit the nail on the head with that one because Pyrrha did shoot first, Hansel didn't flinch as the bullet passed by his helmet.**

" **Woah." Yang muttered.**

"I agree other me." Yang said as the others nodded as well.

 **The next round impacted Hansel's breastplate and bounced off pathetically like a stone, even with being shot Hansel didn't seem to register the round actually hitting him until he decided to pick it up to examine and to find it unimpressive, and not more than a second later he broke off into a dead sprint heading right for the bronze colored girl.**

"And here comes the pain." Pyrrha said.

"Don't worry Pyr you're still strong but I know you'll get stronger." Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled.

"Thanks love." Pyrrha said to her boyfriend.

"Get a-." Yang started to only for Taiyang to cover her mouth.

"Yang no they already got one." Taiyang said as the Arkos couple blushed.

 **They jumped in their seats at his sudden burst of movement, "Looks like you were right Ruby." Blake muttered as she watched Hansel's movements closely, "What sort of fighting style comes from using a shovel?"**

"Apparently in many styles." Weiss said as she read various styles of combat for shovels during the first break.

 **The next few moves sent tremors through their bones from the sheer brutality they were executed, "I don't think he's really even using a style." Yang muttered after watching Hansel toss Pyrrha by using her own momentum.**

"Damn I think the replay hurts more." Fox said.

 **The teams grimaced watching him punch Pyrrha mercilessly in her Kidney's and jab at her into her midsection. But seeing Hansel get stabbed in the shoulder sent a wave of disgust through them.**

"It's so cruel." Velvet said as Yashuhashi calm her down.

 **Nora hid her face in Ren's shoulder, not particularly enjoying the sight of blood, "Ewwwewwwwewwww!" She cringed.**

"I agree with you fully other me, Eeeewwwwwwwwww!" Nora said as cringed at the sight of blood.

 **Ruby covered her mouth horrified, wanting to say something comforting but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Though she did make a small 'eep!' noise when he removed the Javelin without making so much as a grunt to signify he was in pain.**

"Hmmph pain is nothing for a Death Korp Guardsmen." Gabriel said.

" **Good Dust." Yang said covering her mouth with her hands.**

" **H-how is he still moving like that?" Weiss gasped watching Hansel slash after Pyrrha completely ignoring whatever pain he felt in his shoulder.**

 **But then they saw what lies underneath one of his sleeves, all other moments of horror or disgust paled in comparison to the prosthetic arm. No one, not even the Headmaster could help gasping at the morbid attachment replacing his arm.**

"Oh dear Oum." Glynda Gasped.

"By Oum and the Brothers Grimm." Ruby said as she saw the Metal prosthetic again.

' **Poor, poor boy.' Ozpin thought sadly as Hansel pulled his sleeve back up hastily.**

 **Present time. . .**

 **The fight was a victory for Hansel; it did not surprise him in the slightest however, the Death Korps never simply lose to anyone, they don't count dying as losing but as another form of winning in the long run, it meant they died in the Emperor's name.**

"Someone so young should not think like that." Ozpin said.

 **But there was of course something he was excited for probably the first time in an immeasurably long time, he was going to see not one but an entire garden of flowers. To other guardsmen it was silly hearing about the Kriegsmen and their obsession over the plant but like an old Terran saying goes, "It's the little things that count."**

"We say that in Remnant as well." Ghira said.

"I guess some things are universal." Kali said with a smile.

"Or in our case trans-universal." Macha said.

 **He made his way down the arenas steps carefully not wanting to cause Pyrrha any more discomfort she was already in, it didn't really matter to Hansel how Pyrrha felt but he did say that she earned a certain amount of respect from the Kriegsman. That was a feat that few in the Imperial Guard could ever hope to achieve unless they shared the same sentiments as the Death Korps.**

"I guess I got the respect of the Korps." Pyrrha said as the Imperials nod.

" **Pyrrha!" Three of those individuals he met the day before came rushing over all of them looking concerned for the red haired warrior; if memory best served Hansel those three were on the same team as Pyrrha.**

" **Hey *cough* guys!" She replied weakly with a friendly smile, "That was one of the most intense sparring matches I think I've ever been in."**

"Ya think Champ." Nora said as she went back to reading.

" **Are you alright?" Nora asked covering her mouth while inadvertently starring at the bruises forming on Pyrrha's face.**

" **I'm fine. Maybe a broken rib or two and some aura exhaustion, but overall I'm fine." She said leaning off of Hansel's shoulder and falling directly on Jaune's, "Thanks Jaune."**

"Anytime my warrior." Jaune said as Pyrrha blushed.

" **Ren get her other shoulder." Jaune said looking extremely worried about his partner.**

" **I'm fine Jaune, I'll probably need to take it easy for a while." Pyrrha tried weakly.**

"Obviously kid." Qrow said.

" **Part of taking it easy is to talk less." Ren said getting her arm over his shoulder. Nora followed behind the four jabbering on about random household remedies for broken bones she found on Beacontrist.**

"Thanks Nora." Pyrrha said.

"Anytime Pyrrha." Nora said.

" **That was quite a fight Mr. Hansel." The Krieger turned around to find Ozpin standing behind him drinking that mug he always seemed to carry, "Brutal, but effective. Now as a student of Beacon Academy you'll be issued a device that we call a scroll."**

 **The Headmaster pulled a metal device that he expanded by pulling the sides outwards making it into a data pad contraption.**

" **I don't have much knowledge in the field of technology; such things are usually to be handled by a Quartermaster or Techpriest. In fact I don't even think we're allowed to be in possession of advanced technology such as this without a Techpriest's blessing." Hansel said holding the 'scroll' as the Headmaster called it like it was a delicate holy artifact.**

"Are you serious?" Weiss sarcastically asked.

"Didn't you summarize Cult mechanicus?" Selena countered.

Weiss said nothing more as the sister of Battle smirked.

" **I will make sure not to abuse the use of such a device after reviewing the Uplifting Primer's regulations about technology." He told Ozpin collapsing it down and storing it inside his coat.**

" **Techpriest? Never mind, I'm sure you'll explain that later but right now it seems that your new team leader wants to congratulate you." Ozpin said quizzically walking away.**

"Oh crap!" The WBY of RWBY shouted as they remembered that Hansel is going to be in their team.

 **New team leader?" Hansel looked over his shoulder just in time to see a flurry of red rose petals flash by him.**

" **Ohmygoshareyoualright!OhmyDustyou'rebleeding,areyougoingdie?Pleasedon'tdiewejustgotyouonourteamandyou'regoingtodiepleasedon'tdie!" The amount of words the girl was spewing out started to get mind numbingly irritating.**

"You get used to it." Yang, Taiyang and Qrow said at the same time.

 **Before Ruby could utter another mouthful a gloved hand covered her mouth, Hansel put up one finger with his other hand, "One at a time, stop talking so fast. Do you understand?"**

 **She nodded yes and a moment latter he removed his hand, "Now, what were you babbling about?"**

"Hey she's just worried about your health." Weiss said.

" **We should get you to the infirmary because your arm is still bleeding! Doesn't it hurt? What if you die?!" Ruby screeched an octave higher at the end while waving her arms frantically.**

" **It stings a little yes, a bit of an annoyance. But hardly enough to kill me, even then so what? Who cares?" He said dully unbuttoning his coat slightly, from an outer pocket he pulled out a rag and stuck it over his wound, "Now I just need to get some stiches."**

 **Ruby stared up into his black lenses with huge silver puppy eyes, "I care if you die, you're a friend."**

"Oh by the Brothers those eyes. Weiss said as she hugged Ruby.

"Ruby you looked like a kicked puppy." Blake said as she did the same as Weiss.

"Even after living with her one can never resist her puppy eyes." Yang said.

 **Hansel raised a brow as the little black and red girl tried wrapping her arms around his waist and began to squeeze, "Are you attempting to crush me to death?"**

"Is this a Joke he never had a hug before?" Ruby said.

 **Ozpin stops halfway out the door of the arena and listens to the conversation, "What? Are you saying you've never been hugged before?"**

" **I distinctly remember telling you I was created from the Vitae Womb, no parents, so no I've never been 'hugged'. What sort of use is it anyhow?"**

"Firem what is the Vitae Womb?" Winter asked.

"The Vitae-Womb is a method of genetic reproduction utilized by the scientists of Krieg to keep the planet's population up on their dying world in order to meet their Tithes for the Imperial Guard. A mysterious and little-understood technique outside of Krieg itself, this technology of mass-producing human organisms is seen as abhorrent to the Adeptus Mechanicus. Nonetheless the practice is tolerated as the Death Korps of Krieg are so vital to the Imperial war effort." Firem said as Winter nodded satisfied with the answer.

" **That's just. . . just sad, no offense, but it really is. A hug makes people feel better when they're down and sad and you need more hugs! After we get your arm fixed." She with little effort began pulling the Krieger out the door, nearly dragging him outside.**

"I can never understand how you can do that." Ciphas said as Firem gave him Crescent Rose.

He nearly fell upon holding it.

"It heavier than it looks." Ruby said with a smirk.

"I can see that." Ciphas said as he lifts the weapon with much effort.

 **The rest of team RWBY watched the small interaction between the space German and Ruby. Yang had a small smile, "Aww, that was so cute and disturbing. . . mostly cute though."**

"Well you have to admit it's cute." Jaune said as the others except for Yang and Taiyang.

 **Weiss was scowling (no big surprise there), "I can't seriously believe what he said, how can anybody be born from a machine synthetically? That just doesn't seem possible!"**

"Krieg did it and I know many same sex couples would pay an arm or a leg for it." Nora said as Weiss wonder if Firem could give her the blueprints for it.

" **I dunno Weiss; I've never seen anybody that cold before. Every word he has said was completely devoid of feeling and every move he made on stage could've been potentially fatal." Blake said looking concerned.**

"Well they are called the death Korps of Krieg for a reason." Qrow said.

" **What do you mean by every move?"**

" **I think we all know he could've easily killed Pyrrha back there."**

"Yeah I never want to know about Pyrrha dying ever again." Jaune said.

 **The three girls give each other looks of concern and then stare at Ruby and Hansel walking away.**

" **So we basically got a psychopath for a teammate and left him alone with my sister." Yang said deadpanning.**

"You took the words right out of my mouth other me." Yang said.

" **Yep."**

 **Yang's left eye twitched horribly, "Oh my Dust. . . We're following them, now."**

"Let's go team WBY." Yang said as the other two gave Yang flat looks.

 **Down in the infirmary. . .**

"5 Lien says Yang makes an innuendo about Hansel." Nora said.

"Suckers bet." Everyone else said as Nora pouts.

' **This is my team leader?' Hansel asked himself as Ruby nagged the nurse to hurry up, 'Throne. . . '**

"You'll soon know about Ruby's leadership skills." Weiss said.

" **Okay, okay I'm getting to him miss just calm down he's not dying."**

"Thank Oum." Ruby said calming her heart.

 **The poor nurse said pinching the bridge of her nose with an annoyingly concerned Ruby bouncing on her heels.**

" **Sorry** /Sorry **." She said meekly twiddling her thumbs with an embarrassed smile.**

" **Right, now then sir can you please remove your coat so I can get a look at your wound." The Korpsman nodded unstrapping the breastplate over his trench coat, next he unfastened the buttons on the heavy coat and let it fall back onto the medical bed.**

"A striptease really." Yang said while Taiyang cried for Ruby's innocence.

 **His black Imperial Guard fatigues had a darker splotch of blood formed around his right shoulder; he unbuttoned the shirt and let the right side slide off so that the nurse can work on his shoulder, it was a little known fact but Kriegers hate being unclothed even in the smallest of ways. It made them feel uncomfortable.**

"Yikes must be a nightmare to wash." Kali said.

Sometimes yes, sometimes no. Lukas said as he remembers all the time he had to wash his uniform on the field.

 **The nurse wanted to inquire about why her patient didn't have his aura fix his wound but decided against speaking directly to the student with the scary mask. She didn't even want to know why he had scars all over the parts of his torso and the mechanical appendage replacing the left half of his shoulder. She wanted to sleep nightmare free.**

"We won't so lucky." Jaune said.

"There are worse things out there." Gabriel said.

 **Ruby however was fixated on the scars resembling claw marks and burns, her eyes drifted to the tattoo of a two headed eagle on his right arm with its heads near his palm. A cough from Hansel drew her out of her daze, long enough for her to realize she was staring. Trying to preserve whatever decency she had left Ruby covered her eyes with her hands, although she did peek through her fingers.**

"Smooth Ruby real smooth." Weiss said in a flat tone as Ruby's face made a new shade of red.

 **The Kriegsman stared at Ruby perplexed at what exactly she was doing, 'Why is she turning red? That's ironic, ruby is a red gem, a rose is a red flower. . . Rosenrot, that sounds like a good name to call her by.'**

"Can you tell what it means?" Ruby said using her puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Rubes but I ring that makes me immune to the puppy dog eyes as for your question the translation comes later in the story." Firem said as everyone even the Imperium solders and Eldar are shocked.

 **At this time the rest of the team entered the infirmary, "Ru-" Yang stopped dead in her tracks and a smile crossed her face, "I see your enjoying a little strip tease~"**

Taiyang gave Yang a flat look.

 **Weiss and Blake face palm letting out exasperated sighs, "Yang just- just no." They both muttered turning their backs to Hansel so that they could give him privacy. Yang of course did not share the same sentiment.**

" **Mmmhmm, nice and lean with a couple of badass scars, oh and a tattoo. Defiantly your type Ruby." She said dripping with flirty sarcasm.**

"If he weren't part of a fatalist, racist empire I would actually say that minus the sarcasm of course." Yang said.

"Thanks sis." Ruby said with a blush.

 **Ruby started boiling red, "Yang. . . "**

" **All done." The nurse said leaving before things got ugly.**

"Good timing." Ren said.

" **I'm just messing with you Rubes!" Yang says putting her in a headlock and rubbing her fist into Ruby's hair.**

 **Hansel started to redo his fatigues and coat, finding that he no longer had any reason to be unclothed. The uniform could use a good scrubbing so later on he would have to wear whatever non-imperial wares they would provide until he got his gear clean.**

"Well he's right no need for Blood to stain his clothes." Coco said cringing at the stains on what he's wearing.

 **The scroll in his coat began to beep and shake, "What the?" He pulled it out and pulled its sides like he had seen others do it and to his surprise a small map appeared on the transparent glass screen. It provided a detailed map from the medical ward to the outside, where the garden Professor Goodwitch said there would be, for her sake it'd better not be a lie. Kriegers don't like liars, liars are reminiscent of Tzeentch cultists, and cultists burned in holy fire.**

"It's something Chaos related?" Ironwood asked as Firem nods.

 **Seeing on how his new team and leader were busy clowning around they probably wouldn't miss him. Although it would've been easy to just slip away, his Kriegan upbringing wouldn't just allow him to leave without a superior's permission.**

"Like any good solder of the Imperium." Ibram said.

 **The trouble wasn't really that his superior was young, hell he's had Grenadiers younger than him preside over him, it was just. . . she didn't seem like the most Commissarish type, she seemed to be very lenient with letting a subordinate trap her in a headlock, sister or no sister a Commissar would've shot her in the face already.**

"Do they do that?!" Ruby shouted.

"Yes and the reason to increase morale." Firem said as Winter scoffs.

"That does the opposite it causes panic and demoralizes your own forces." Winter said.

"Tell that to these guys." Firem said as he jabs his thumb at the imperium solders.

 **He tapped Ruby's head and showed the map to her, "Requesting permission to advance towards destination." Hansel asked with the usual Kriegan crispness.**

" **Uhh. . . sure? Permission granted?" Ruby mumbled not really used to the militaryesque manner of speaking.**

"Ah how cute trying to be like Hansel." Kali said as Yang frowns.

 **Hansel gave a quick salute and marched away in a fast pace, earning himself a couple of curious glances, "Where is he going? What was on his scroll Ruby?" Yang asked releasing her younger sister from the headlock.**

"To the gardens." Weiss said.

" **I don't know, it was just a map of the academy. Let's see where he's going." Another evil smirk crossed Yang's face.**

" **Spying on your man to make sure no other girl can get his attention?" She chuckled heartily as her little sister feebly punched her arm.**

" **Really Yang? Blake asked pinching the bridge of her nose,"I highly doubt Hansel even realizes Ruby even likes him."**

"I don't think Hansel's blonde because only blonde men are that dense." Firem said.

"I'm not going to deny that." Jaune said as he saw his cannon self not noticing Pyrrha.

 **Ruby's face dropped slightly but then turned tomato red, "I-I never said that I like him- like that. I said that he was a friend. . . yeah a friend." She defended but not very convincingly.**

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Ruby." Qrow said.

" **Which is why you were watching a little strip tease like a naughty school girl~" Yang said sing-songed pulling Ruby's cape over her head before the smaller girl could react.**

"Yang please stop teasing your sister." Said a crying Taiyang.

" **YANG!" Ruby used her semblance in a burst and tackle or in her case try to tackle Yang who just held ruby horizontally in between her arm and side.**

" **I'm just messing with you Rubes, c'mon lets go find out where he's going!" Yang said carrying Ruby like she was a suitcase.**

"Dang it Yang why do you do that?" I'm not a suitcase. Ruby said.

 **Ruby started squirming, "Weiss freeze Yang with your icy stare!"**

Weiss gave Ruby said stare.

"It's the other me who said that." Ruby said trying to defend herself.

 **Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms delivering a sharp glare to her partner.**

"Welp here you go Pyrrha." Nora said as she gave the book to Pyrrha.

As Nora passed the book to Pyrrha on Sachiko came in.

"Dad I kinda need help." Sachiko said.

"Ok sweetheart I'll be right there." Firem said.

"I'll come back a bit Later." So have a chat while I'm gone.


	9. Chapter 8

**Firem78910: hey guys I'm back with the reading and I brought someone with me and well yeah she's a bit cranky**

 **?: I'll show you cranky dumbass**

 **Sachiko: I'm starting to think that this is was bad idea**

 **Firem78910: this is why I don't mess with necromancy**

 **Sachiko: didn't you bring me back to life**

 **Firem78910: another story for another time**

"Honestly I think a beach resort on Menagerie would be a good Idea." Jaune said as Firem came back to the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys but Sachiko and I had a bit of a Zombie problem but it's taken care of." Firem said as another woman came in.

She looked like an older version of Ruby Rose the only exception was that she was wearing a white cloak.

To some they notice some resemblance to Ruby but for others it was like seeing a ghost. Ruby being the first to get out of shock said only one word.

"Mommy?" Ruby asked as the woman turned to look at Ruby.

"Little gem?" The woman said.

"Mommy!" Ruby shouted as she rushed towards the woman as she gave her a hug and not letting go.

"Summer is that you?" Taiyang asked as Yang was holding back her tears and Qrow smelled his booze and then threw away the flask.

"It's me Tai I'm back." Summer said as Tai and Yang along with Qrow hugged the not dead huntress.

"But how?" Ozpin said not believing what he was seeing.

"Magic oh great wizard of Oz." Firem said as Ozpiz's eyes widen as what Firem said.

"Um I think were out of the loop here." Jaune said.

"Arc that woman is Summer Rose Ruby's Mother." Macha said as the eyes of the others widen as they only know about Summer via VOL 3 of RWBY.

While this was happening the Imperials were glaring at Lukas.

"I only said that as a Joke I would have never expected for them to commit such heresy." Lukas said as the other Imperials were still glaring at him.

"Well as much as I want this group hug to last I think we should continue with the reading guys." Summer said as everyone except Ruby stopped the hug.

"So mom did firem tell you about the reading?" Ruby as her mother.

"That and VOL 1 to 3 of RWBY." Summer said as she made a manic grin as did Ruby.

"Salem is so fucked." Ruby said.

"Language Ruby though I'll let that one slide." Summer said as she sits down.

"Ok Pyrrha read." Firem said as he wiped his eye from this Halmark moment.

Pyrrha did the same as she started reading.

 **The scroll was a useful piece of hardware and Hansel was thankful that he could use it; he even offered a litany to the Machine God out of thanks for his generosity in allowing for such devices to be given out, though he doubted that any Mechanicus actually approved of this.**

"Would they?" Winter asked as Firem shook his head.

"Of course they wouldn't." Lukas said as the other imperials still glared at him.

 **Outside the sun sat high in the sky shining brightly, almost like there wasn't so much as a layer of manufactiorum pollution in the sky or if there was it was unnoticeable, especially to someone who was used to the sight of manmade clouds. The fluffy white cotton clouds were sort of refreshing in a way.**

"The pollution can't be that bad?" Coco said as Firem showed the group an image of a forge world.

"It's ok to be wrong about that Coco." Velvet said.

 **Students that on both walkways stayed as far as they could from Hansel, hugging the wall in most cases, they wanted to be as far away as possible from Hansel. It was deeply concerning that a student that refuses to unlock his aura could be skilled enough to take down a fellow student a champion at that with such ease. If he didn't already look intimidating enough than this made him look like a walking nightmare.**

"If that's what you call a Champion then you are mistaken." Selena said in a mocking tone.

"I think Hansel's dumb for not unlocking his Aura." Ruby said as Ciphas rose an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Ciphas asked.

"You'd have a shield that heals minor wounds". Ruby said as Ciphas nods.

 **But Hansel paid the faithless heathens no mind; they weren't worth the brain cells needed to acknowledge them and their flawed existence as warriors, they had too much identity to work as one functioning unit, it didn't matter how many the Grimm numbered in it was still unacceptable that the glorious Human Race has been pushed this far into extinction by such lowly creatures.**

Those of Remnant growled at that Jab while the Imperials held their heads high while the Eldar simply facepalmed.

 **On top of that having to deal with another strain of abhumans, it made Hansel's skin crawl in all the wrong ways on how horrid their situation was and yet they still persist in frivolous things such as social status and fashion. Damnation. It made him sick.**

"Before you guys get pissed remember he's from a world where all of that means nothing." Firem said.

"I guess the guy has a point." Qrow said.

"Yes but not a good one." Glynda said.

 **Though it truly is a pain in the neck to think about all of those thoughts fled his mind as his eyes laid upon the most beautiful thing he's ever seen before, even more beautiful than an Adeptus Sororitas in a bikini.**

"Wait… what." Everyone said except Selena who was faceplaming and Firem who smirked.

 **(Don't ask where Hansel got that image, blame his friend from Armageddon)**

"Of fraking course." Selena said as she faceplamed again.

 **It was a large garden, nearly a field filled with flowers of every color and species that exist of Remnant all centered around another statue, not like the one by the entrance of the school. This statue was devoted to an armored warrior presumably a knight by the looks of it; whoever it was he must've meant something to the people of Remnant because a statue this ornate wouldn't be made for some lowly martyr. In fact it looked a little bit gothic in design. Strange.**

"I wonder who is that." I've never seen that statue of that guy before. Blake said.

"How would you know that Blake?" Weiss asked.

"I would read other types of books there." Blake as she refers to her non-smutty books.

"That begs the question. Who is this man?" Winter said.

"I bet Ms. Goodwitch will answer that." Nora said.

"DAMN YOU FARSEER NORA!" Firem yelled.

 **"Hansel," The Kriegsman in question turned his head towards Professor Goodwitch and an old lady accompanying her, "I see you've found the statue of one of Remnant's greatest heroes, Carolous Liberatous the third. It is said that he was the first to establish a fortress Vytal, the fortress I believe was called Iron Keep."**

"Ok 5 Lien he's a pre-HH warrior." Nora said as Firem went to another room.

"Um where is he going?" Yang asked when the room shook.

"Whoa what happen?" Fox asked only for a yellow flash to appear next to Nora.

The Yellow Flash turned into a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. She is Leone Vivas Daniel's 3rd wife.

"Um I think you should stop making my hubby mad." Leone said.

"Sorry about that." Nora said nervous about this girl until she cracked a smile.

"Though it does lead to some hot angry sex." Leone said with a grin.

"Ewww." Ruby said in disgust.

"How shameful of you." Weiss said only for Leone to roll her eyes.

"Oh shut up Ms. Prude you sound like Mine and she's in a harem like me." Leone said to Weiss.

"Um can I read ?" Pyrrha asked knowing that she practically said that she was in Daniel's Harem.

"Sure and Call me Leone makes me sound old." Leone said as Pyrrha kept on reading.

"I'd like why you're here Leone right?" Ghira asked.

 **Hansel nodded and looked back to the statue, something about it just seemed familiar with the robes and the armor but he couldn't place it exactly, "This is Mrs. Violet Greenfield, she is the gardening supervisor for Beacon Academy."**

"Sure I'm filling in while Firem relieves some stress." Leone said while another boom was heard.

"Um what is he taking his stress out on?" Ozpin asks.

"Um I think some Norscan Raiders and some monsters." Leone said with a shrug.

"I see." Ozpin said with an eyebrow raised.

 **The old woman gave a friendly wave, her hair was true to her name but a bit dull with signs of graying, her clothing consisted that of which gardeners were expected to wear, and she had comically large eye glasses that made her pupils look bigger than they should be, "Miss Goodwitch told me you were interested in flowers young man."**

"She looks nice is she an employee?" Ruby asked.

"She actually was but she retired last year." Glynda said.

"Ok then." Ruby said as another boom was heard.

 **"They are sacred from where I'm from." Hansel scanning the field with his eyes.**

"Apparently." The Imperials and Eldar said at the same time.

 **"Well then don't just stand there like a stranger, come along and take a look." She said with a toothy smile that excluded a couple of her teeth because of her old age; she didn't seemed to even be mildly concerned with coming at a distance with the Korpsman casually slinging her arm around his pulling him towards the garden entrance.**

"Damn she's ether old or senile to that to a Korpsman." Ciphas said as he was impressed by the old lady's bravery.

 **Most were afraid to even be near his kind, with the exception of Ruby who seemed somewhat fond of Hansel for some reason, even the Headmaster seemed uncomfortable around Hansel also like he was expecting him to lash out and go on a killing spree. But the old lady didn't give off the slightest quiver in her voice, her voice sounded kind and somewhat protective to Hansel, it was something he wasn't familiar with but at the same time longing to hear it.**

 **What in the actual frak is wrong with him?**

"Nothing is wrong Hansel your just being human… for the first time in your life." Ruby said.

 **Back with the team. . .**

"Hey it us guys." Ruby said.

 **"Did you see where he went?" Ruby asked aloud with a hint of distress on her face.**

"Oh Oum why did Ruby had to go to this guy." Yang said as she cried.

"Yang that's the other Ruby." Ruby said.

"Ture but Yang and Tai will be like this when you find your Boyfriend or Girlfriend." Summer said.

"Or both." Qrow said while the Xiao longs cried waterfall tears while Summer slapped Qrows head.

 **"I think he went out there." Yang said standing on her tippy toes with her right hand in a salute to block out the sun's rays.**

 **Blake tapped her chin and raised her finger, "If he's a part of our team than that means he's on our roster right?"**

"Me thinks that you want to help Ruby." Kali said with a smirk.

"Why Blake!" Yang yelled as she cried some more.

"It's the other Blake." Blake said.

 **"Yeah?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Then as team leader you should be able to track him with your scroll."**

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Both Yang and Tai yelled at the same time.

 **"Oh." Ruby extended the small piece of metal and glass punching in a couple of letters and managed to pull up Hansel's file, with a couple of strokes of her finger she managed to pinpoint his location,**

 **"Found him! He's in the garden area!"**

 **"Great Blake, you just gave her another thing to stalk her boyfriend with." Yang teased racing away as Ruby tried to hit her with a book.**

"Please shut the fuck up other me." Yang as Summer slapped at the back of her head.

"Language Yang!" Summer said.

 **"YANG!"**

 **Now that that's over with, back to Hansel. . .**

 **It was glorious, absolutely glorious. So many brightly colored plants ranging in every spectrum, for the Emperor's sake he wished he could shred a few tears of joy; but alas Regentropfen was not being played so he would have to keep himself in check for the time being.**

"Raindrop really?" Weiss sarcastically said.

"I know but in Warhammer 40000 it some sort of battle drug." Leone said with shrug.

 **"It took me and the staff awhile to plant all of these but thankfully nature has been kind to us, and a little bit of Dust doesn't hurt." The old lady said sporting a mischievous grin.**

Ruby thinks of the dates her other and Hansel will have in the gardens.

 **"A most beautiful field indeed, I don't believe I've ever been in the presence of something so divine before." He said with the amount of humility that was appropriate for this.**

"Wow those Krieg guys must really like their roses." Summer said with a smirk while looking at a blushing Ruby.

 **"Why thank you, most of the time nobody ever really stops and smell the roses these days," Violet smiles sweetly as she watched Hansel kneel down in front of the rose bushes and pull out a small sketch book, "You know I wouldn't mind if you picked a few, as long as you don't ruin the garden. But I'm sure I won't have to worry about that from you."**

 **Hansel for once genuinely grinned, oh how so many other Kriegsmen would be jealous, how many would fistfight Khorne with rubber duck boxing gloves to get this sort of opportunity. This once in a life time opportunity. Perhaps it was the Emperor's will that sent him here to this world? It wasn't exactly like the world Terranis of legend but in his own way Hansel was starting to warm up to Remnant.**

"If I ever see a Krieg solder I'll have to ask him about the rose thing." Lukas said

"But fist fighting Khorne really." Gabriel said.

"I would and with the rubber duck boxing gloves." Selena said.

 **"I'll be back in a bit dear, some business to take care of with a delivery." Violet said walking off in her slow pace.**

"I have a feeling that she shouldn't leave yet." Winter said.

 **Hansel regarded her with a nod and went back to sketching the flowers. Unbenouced to him the biggest fucktards in Beacon were watching the elder lady leave so that they can make their move on Hansel. Another stupid thing they will sorely regret.**

"I think Nora already told you guys." Leone said while those of Beacon nodded.

 **Cardin and his merryband of dumbasses strode over to Hansel with their stupid shit eating grins and false bravado hoping to intimidate the Krieg soldier.**

"I guess the lighting kid was right." Qrow said only for a Norcsan War mammoth came busting out of the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Everyone said as they saw the mammoth only to see a Leone with longer hair, cat ears, paws and tails as she punched the damn thing.

"Sorry about that guys um Glynda could you repair the wall I'll tell my husband to pay you." Leone said as she pulled a 6 carat amethyst stone out of her pocket.

"Damn that's a big rock." Tai said.

"Think of this as the starting bonus." Leone said as Glynda repaired the wall very quickly.

"What Ozpin doesn't pay me extra fix to Beacon to which I do every single damn day." Glynda said.

 **An Ork is smarter than them by this account. You never disturb a Korpsman in his happy place. You. Never. Fucking. Do. It.**

"That part I know it's true as I saw what happens when Korpsmen happy place is disturb and it is not pretty." Ciphas said.

 **"Aww is our new meat enjoying his sissy little flowers?" Cardin said with a voice best fitted for addressing a three year old.**

 **Hansel didn't acknowledge him and continued with sketching the flowers, if that Neanderthal head of his could see that the Korpsman was not going to take his shit then Cardin was surely dumber than an Ork.**

"Yeah I saw what Cardin does and I can safely say he's dumber than an Ork and I fought Orks." Leone said.

"Anyone is smarter than Cardin." Weiss said with a huff.

"Wow you and Mine would get along just fine." Leone said with a smirk.

 **The fact he wasn't responding irritated the bully further, "I'm talking to you."**

 **Again no response.**

 **"Hey you mask wearing freak answer me when I talk to you!" He might as well have been talking to a wall, "Give me that!"**

Uh oh that's not good. Ruby said having a bad about this.

 **Cardin tore the small book from Hansel's hands and held it in the air tauntily, "Aww look at these pretty little flowers," He tears a page out and stomps on a rose, twisting his boot to tear it up, "Oops."**

"Shall we make funeral arrangements for Cardin and league of dumbasses?" Coco said as Jaune shook his head.

"Nah let's just put them in a deep ditch and not mark their graves." Jaune said as his team nod their heads.

 **If there was ever a time for him to have seen the error of his ways, it was long gone.**

 **Without so much of a warning Hansel shot out with his right leg and kicked Cardin's left knee inwards, snapping it out of place. The lumbering buffoon fell over with a scream that an opera singer could feel jealously over. The rest of the team had no time to react as each took a punishing blow to the head sending them into dream land, for their sakes they'd best hope they don't drown in their own blood whilst dreaming.**

"I know we should be the example for the 1st years but CRDL are a bunch of assholes." Velvet said.

"Though I will admit I know a few opera singers who would be jealous of Cardin's voice right now." Weiss said.

"Um shouldn't we be punishing our kids for thinking this?" Kali asked.

"Their a bunch of racist bullies Kali." Leone said as Kali frowned.

 **Cardin tried standing up and hobbling away on one leg, but alas it was in vain when what felt like the force of a truck struck his good leg shattering it on impact. He fell face first trying to crawl but instead a stronger force pulled him towards a small pond.**

"Glug, glug, glug." Nora said as another boom was heard.

"I think you stop predicting stuff Nora." Ren said.

"I agree with Lie Ren." Macha said.

 **Hansel grabbed him by his hair and proceeded to dunk his head into the water, keeping him under for twenty seconds before lifting him back up for air, "Filthy heretic." Was the last thing he heard before his head went under again.**

"Well that was fun." Pyrrha said as she saw how team CRDL received their just desserts.

"Go on and give the book to Renny." Nora said as Pyrrha did so.

"Yo robots get your metals butts here and get this Mammoth purified and to the freezer." Leone said as a few AK-200 C'S riding Paladins carried the mammoth somewhere else.

"Sooo… any questions about me?" Leone asked.

"Yeah why do you look like the result of Yang and Blake having a kid?" Ruby asked as everyone looked at the three to compare.

"i knew someone would ask that." Leone sweatdroped.

 **Firem78910: sorry about bailing out but really i have to know how other people don't go nuts with Farseer Nora anyway Leone from Akame Ga Kill is my third wife and i know if this keeps up you'll meet the fourth wife so until then guys bye**

 ***the battle cries of Norscan raiders and Monsters as the charge at Firem***

 **Firem78910: welp looks like i need to be purified... again**


	10. Chapter 9

**Firem: man Farseer Nora really made me so mad**

 **Isara: Don't worry Danny I'm sure you'll be fine**

 **?: beloved please come back to bed**

 **Firem: I want to but I'm pretty sure Ruby made comment about how Leone looks like the result of Blake and Yang having a Kid**

 **?: ok good luck Love**

"Well um I." Leone said as Firem entered the room looking like he had just put on his clothes.

"Sorry guys but I'm back." Firem said as Leone hugged her husband while putting his face on her boobs.

Qrow mutters on how Firem was a lucky bastard.

"Thanks for the save hubby I promise to reward you tonight." Leone said in a slurry tone.

"I'll look forward to it." Firem said as Leone left all the while making her hips sway.

"Um I'll just start reading." Ren said as he began to read.

 **Ruby stared at the scene in horror.**

 **It all just happened so fast, one moment Hansel was just sketching flowers (which was kind of cute in her opinion), then Cardin acts like himself, and then kick, punch, punch, punch, and stomp and now he's drowning Cardin!**

"Ok I may not like Hansel but this I approve." Yang said as some of the remnant side nodded except for Ruby who pouted.

" **Hansel, Hansel! Stop!" She cried Rosewarping (I had to come up with a name for it) over to him hoping to find some way to snap him out of his state.**

 **It's not like Hansel was going to kill him, no not at all! Just . . . maybe hold him under for a little longer . . . 'Frakking bastard! He torn my notebook and stomped a holy flower! That is a direct insult to all Kriegans living and dead!'**

The imperials were still confused on the whole flower thing but maybe it was a thing they'll have to check.

 **Hansel sneered underneath his mask.**

' **If this buffoon wants to live than something better damn well liberate him from my hands!' Almost as if on que a black and red blur slammed into him with enough force to make him lurch a little bit and loose grip of Cardin's neck.**

" **Stop, you're done Hansel, it's done . . . please . . . calm down." Ruby said straddling Hansel while keeping his hands pinned by her's, she wasn't pinning his hands for long.**

"Oh Oum why." Taiyang as he cried while Summer gave Tai a flat look.

"Really Tai I mean come on you and I both know this would happen one day and I do want to a grandmother some." Summer while the half-sisters blushed up a storm.

I do as well but when their like in their 60's. Taiyang said.

"They wouldn't be able to when they get there!" Summer shouted as she waved her arms up and down.

" **Get off me!" He snarl pushing Ruby off of him not too roughly but enough to send her a foot or too back. She looked him, emotionally hurt that he threw her off but also with confusion because she heard what sounded like a crack in his voice, "Go away!"**

 **Ruby stood up slowly, Hansel's voice sounded strained and his breathes were heavier than what he usually sounded like with his mask on.**

 **Was he crying?**

The Imperial side all went wide-eyed at the last sentence it took a few seconds for their minds to process this and said the only thing they could.

"…WHAT THE FRAK!" All of the Imperial said.

"Well not a true WTF boom but it works." Firem said.

 **He ignored Ruby for a second and went back to his notebook; the poor thing had not only that one page torn out but its spine had taken a small bit of damage to it, making some of the other pages look like they might tear out easier now, some water was on the future pages but those would dry out.**

 **It did not however remedy his mood; this was not just anybody's book. It was her book . . . it was the book she gave him . . . it meant the world to him. . . But he was not going to cry Emperor dammit, no! 'No tears, be iron, be steel, remember Krieg and everything you were taught, neigh, drilled into your skull.'**

"Wait who's her?" Blake and Kali asked at the same time.

"Maybe it's someone close to Hansel?" Weiss asked.

' **You are a deadman walking. You don't have emotions' Hansel's breathing began to level and his eyes started burning less, but not the fire in his belly, he had a thousand ways to kill Cardin on his mind at the moment so much in fact that he didn't hear Ruby asking him if he was alright until she stepped right in front of him.**

"Why keep them locked away let them out." Ruby said as she cried for a bit.

" **Are you okay?" She asked slipping her hand around his gloved hand, "What did they do to set you off like. . . " She gestured to the knocked out boys and the half drowned asshat, ". . . this?"**

 **He was about to tell her it was none of her frakking business until he remembered that Ruby was his CO now, "They tore a page from my sketch book and stomped a flower. Both are unforgivable attacks on sacred Kriegan Culture, it was pure luck you stopped me."**

 **Ruby's eyes fluttered, "Y-you don't mean that, you would've," She stared into his eyepices and looked down, "You weren't going to stop were you."**

" **No." He said dismissively, he honestly wouldn't have stopped.**

"Of course not." The Imperial side said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Macha simply facepalmed at this as did Firem.

"Idiots." The two said as Ren kept reading.

" **My word what happened here?" The voice coming from the elderly gardener as she stood looking at the boys wide eyed praying silently that they weren't dead.**

" **Miss Greenfield! It's not what it looks like!" Ruby said quickly raising her hands defensively for Hansel's sake.**

"Oh so it doesn't look like your death bringer of a Boyfriend nearly killed team CRDL." Yang said sarcastically.

"Ok first give it a rest Yang that's the other Ruby and second you would have done the same if they made Ruby cry so stop." Blake said.

"Ok ok I'll stop." Yang said knowing that Blake was right.

' **Then what does it look like?' Hansel thought raising a brow under his mask, "They attempted to harass a member of the Imperial Guard, me, and did not foresee the consequence's that crime holds. Usually it's a penalty of death."**

 **Violet's hands flew to her mouth in horror, "T-that seems awfully harsh."**

" **But underneath Headmaster Ozpin's firm orders and a reminder from my CO of my agreement with him I shall not carry out the fullest extent of the punishment." While half of that was utter bullshit, that friend from Armageddon was a bad influence, it would save Ruby the hassle of having to explain for him.**

 **It wasn't her fault that Hansel saw red, it was Cardin's.**

"Agreed." All of the students said.

" **I-I, you know the Headmaster needs to know about this still, good Dust." Hansel casted his eyes to the side not wanting to look the kind old woman in her eyes, the kind woman that welcomed him to her garden was now trembling like a leaf; just like everyone else Kriegans have ever met.**

 **She wasn't gone for even two minutes and their entire relationship just drastically shifted.**

 **Ruby sighed looking behind Miss Greenfield to see her team members nodding their heads in disapproval and just a little bit behind them was Ozpin sipping his mug with disappointment written all over his face.**

"Hansel's in trouble." Nora said in a sing-song voice.

Everyone looked at Firem so see his reaction.

"What she didn't predict anything this time around." Firem said.

 **Thirty minutes later. . .**

" **Please explain this to me Mister Hansel, why did you devastate my students?" Ozpin asked with his hands in their trade mark steeple and a frown on his face. Glynda was standing next to Ozpin with a very disapproving frown.**

 **Hansel sat in his chair with his sketch book on his lap, "As I have said before, they were harassing me and that was not going to fly. They tore a page from my sketch book and ruined a flower."**

 **Glynda's brow furrowed, "That's it? They tore your sketch book and stepped on a flower?"**

" **To you they're just that. To me, they're everything." He said with a small spike in emotion, "I don't have much in life, I'm very well aware of how inhuman we seem to you non-Kriegans. But this sketch book is more than just a leather binding and paper. It is a reminder of my sister, Gretel."**

This raised some eyes as this was a first time they heard something About Hansel's past.

"He has a Sister?" Kali asked.

"I think it's more likely that he had a sister." Firem said as everyone on the Remnant side (minus Macha) gasped.

 **The two older instructors blinked, completely blindsided by Hansel's reveal, "She was one of the only people in the Imperial Guard I cared for, family means everything on Krieg and when you don't even remember who your parents were then your sibling is the closest thing you have to a complete family. I have been alone for four years now, and my only physical memory of her is damaged. That fool is lucky Ruby stopped me."**

"Wow Cardin was a prick but this is new low even for him." Velvet said with a Glare.

" **You never mentioned that you had a sister." Ozpin said plainly, again his sympathy was getting the best of him.**

 **Hansel glared warningly at the Headmaster, "I didn't need to, don't bring her up ever again." He leaned in closely, "I mean it."**

 **The Headmaster stared into Hansel's eyepieces for the longest time, he could tell that the Korpseman hadn't blinked; perhaps in his opinion Hansel was taking that commanding tone a bit far this time, but then again he showed the Headmaster three times already that he was a trained killer that knew absolutely no fear. That alone gave the Headmaster a very inhuman chill, a soldier like Hansel was extremely dangerous and should have his territory respected.**

 **But that didn't mean he'd let him have free reign, "I understand, and you do understand that I need to punish you for nearly drowning a student?"**

"That is true." James said as Winter nods.

 **In all honesty he didn't know if Hansel realized that there were consequences for nearly killing a fellow student, however in truth Cardin's aura would've kept him alive for another thirty minutes but it would've taken only thirteen to cause brain damage his aura wouldn't be able to fix.**

 **The gas masked individual sat there for a second contemplating,**

" **One hundred lashes?"**

" **What?!" Both teachers gasped in unison.**

"What?!" The Remnant shouted even Ren.

"That is just absolutely ridiculous." Ghira said as he gave a fierce Glare at the imperials.

"Sorry Big Cat but what Hansel will say next will shock you more." Firem said as Ren continued.

" **That is the usual punishment for a brawl between guardsmen is a public flogging, one hundred lashes each. I've already received said punishment before after encountering a drunk Vostroyan guardsman. It shouldn't be too painful."**

Ghira's Jaw dropped to the floor after hearing that.

"And that's just for a bar brawl." Firem said.

' **Good Dust. . . ' The Headmaster thought forlornly, 'Poor, boy what did they do to you?'**

 **Goodwitch was fairing no better, tears threatened to break from her eyes as she struggle against the urge to give this. . . this poor puppy a hug and tell him everything was going to be alright. But she knew it would be a fruitless endeavor with him, it was too late to save that puppy.**

 **At least for her to save him.**

" **Hansel, we don't punish students so-so. . . barbarically," The Headmaster paused in thought and pinched the bridge of his nose, "and since I know that conventional means of punishing you are out of the question. . . how about you spend some time with your team and tell them about your world, then after that you tell us everything about the Imperium."**

" **That is a punishment?" He asked incredibly perplexed at the plainly simple task.**

"I know its light but if I had to choose 100 lashes or extra history homework I'd go for the latter every god damn time." Yang said.

"Swear jar." Ruby said as she pulled a Jar out of nowhere.

"Where the hell that come from?" Firem said.

" **Yes, I want you to tell your team everything you can about your planets history and then I want you to tell me all you can about the Imperium, and I want it written down to so that it can be documented."**

 **It was a weak and seemingly pointless punishment but what was he to do? Hansel was patient enough to not care about a couple months' worth of detention, expulsion was out of the question, and he sure as hell would never lay a finger on another student like that. Especially one that's known only pain, which would make rehabilitating him even harder than it already is.**

" **It will take a month or so for the Imperial record, but I shall complete the other tasks just as you have asked." He said monotonously already thinking up of where to start in Imperial history, the beginning was quite a ways back but luckily he had memorized it, "Is that all you'll be needing of me?"**

"Good at least this Ozpin wants to know about the Imperium." James said as Firem snaps his fingers making a giant book appear falling on the guy.

"What the hell was that?" Qrow asked.

"Everything about the Imperium is on that book." Firem said as Qrow chuckled.

"Oobleck would love to have this." Qrow said.

 **Glynda had her eyes closed before she finally spoke, "Your first kick broke Cardin's knee very easily. Is that another . . . prosthetic?"**

" **My leg was amputated by a Chaos Space Marine, so yes." Goodwitch turned away as a stream of tears started rolling down her cheeks.**

The Imperials and single growled at the mention of the Ruinous and once again gave those of Remnant a cold shiver down their spines. Firem took a Cross with a twin tailed comet, crossed by two hammers and a skull in the bottom and gave a small prayer.

 **She did her best to contain her sniffling and trembling in front of the boy, 'He's just a boy, why him? Why anybody?!'**

 **In the never ending insanity of the Warp, a dark god of change smiled sinisterly, "Because I wanted it to happen."**

To those of Remnant that heard the voice the slight shiver became a tempest of cold especially towards Ruby, Summer and Ozpin. The Imperial and single Eldar were shocked and angry at this as for Firem he closed his eyes and held the cross close to him. He then began to speak.

"Im Namen des Gottkönigs Sigmar bete ich für deinen Schutz. badete mich und die um mich herum in deinem heiligen Feuer, laß sie dem Wechsler der Wege, dem Blutgott, dem Despoiler und dem Fliegenlord folgen. Verbrennt bei eurer Berührung, nicht der Ketzer, der Unreine oder die Hexe verdirbt uns. Amen!" Firem shouted as a holy blaze covered not only himself but those around him and beyond.

"What was that?" Gabriel asked as the light blue flame danced around his armor.

"A miracle of the God-King Sigmar AKA Magic." Firem said as he got on his knees breathing heavily.

"Hey you ok." Taiyang said as he went to Firem.

"Yeah using this particular Miracle is taxing." Firem said as he made a chair appear and sat on it.

The Imperials were mixed on having another god blessing them but Firem assure them that it will protect them it also help when he mentioned that Sigmar is a Human.

 **Hansel stared at Professor Goodwitch in confusion on what she found so interesting outside, "Hansel you are dismissed for now. Professor**

 **Goodwitch and I need to discuss some things."**

 **He regarded the older man with a crisp salute before turning heel and heading towards the door with a steady march. Upon hearing the door from across the room close, Professor Goodwitch started to sob almost uncontrollably, doing her best to keep her crying from getting too loud that it would alert anybody else in the vicinity of the office.**

 **A foolish thought? Yes. But reasonable and considerate? Yes.**

 **The Headmaster sighed putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close enough to where she could rest her head against his shoulder.**

" **That has to be one of the hardest students anybody could deal with." He said gently patting Goodwitch's shoulder; Hansel was defiantly a complicated boy, cold and unfeeling one moment and the next a bundle of suppressed emotions breaking out of there captive cell within his mind.**

 **Ozpin paled at the thought of what sort of trauma caused Hansel to become what he is today, and more importantly what sort of enemy would require such training in the first place. Currently he was wondering if he even wanted to know anymore.**

Ozpin thought hard about this as Glynda started to cry.

"(Damn the Imperium damn it to hell)." Glynda thought as she cried.

' **That was surprisingly pleasant.' Hansel thought to himself on the elevator ride down, 'Once again Rosenrot worried over nothing like I told her.'**

 **He almost wanted to chuckle, 'I'd love to see the look on her face, it's always nice to see that genuine sparkle in her eyes.' But his thoughts ended there and he frown, 'That damn book is starting to get to me, curse you Julius! Putting thoughts in my head where they don't belong with your damn romance novel!' It was very tempting to burn that book, so many times did Hansel want to toss it into a bonfire and warm his gloved hands by it. . . but damn it high hell it was addicting to read.**

Blake hissed at Hansel for even thinking about doing such a thing. Kali giggled. Ghira simply smiles at his wife and daughter.

 **Not more than a second after the doors open a red black blurr slams into him for the second time in a day, "Omydustareyoualright?Theydidn'tgiveyouthreemonthsworthofdetentionorasuspentionor-"**

" **Rosenrot!" Hansel interrupted covering her mouth with his hand, "We talked about this earlier."**

 **Ruby nodded her head up and down waiting patiently for Hansel to remove his hand.**

 **Hesitantly the Krieger let her have the ability to speak again, "So what was your punishment?"**

" **It wasn't that bad actually, I was instructed to debrief the whole team about Kriegan history and then write a report about the Imperium of Man's history and display it to the Headmaster."**

"Which I'll still take over 100 lashes." Yang said as Coco and Nora nodded at the same time.

" **What?!" A certain eavesdropping blonde brawler said coming from around a corner with a frown, "I hit on a couple of the cute male instructors and get three detentions. You beat up a whole team and nearly kill someone and all you have to do is write a history report?!"**

Taiyang and Summer looked at Yang who shrunk under the combined might of the Parental stare. Ruby and the others laughed at the poor girl.

" **That history report is a chronicalization of ten thousand years of Human superiority to every other wretched alien race that dare exists in the God Emperor's universe. It will detail the accomplishments of His sons, the Space Marines, and our struggle against the Ruinious Powers." Hansel said with the pious pride that is expected for all Imperial Guardsmen, especially one from Krieg.**

The shiver came back at full force. "What are these Ruinious Powers?" Kali asked.

"Trust me Kali you don't want to know." Firem said with finality in his tone as the Imperials and Eldar nodded in agreement.

" **Right. . . " Yang said sidestepping three feet away from him, giving her sister a warning look and a small unnoticeable gesture to Hansel.**

 **Ruby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Blake and Weiss with you?"**

 **Yang stuck her thumb back to the corner she just came from and then the two previously absent members of team RWBY appeared.**

"I swear they weren't there before." Yang said until a loud voice yelled.

"DANIEL ALEJANDRO VIVAS PINERO!" A woman shouted.

The now named Daniel turned around only to see an angry wife.

This wife in particular has her Pink hair at neck length, her Blue eye showed both kindness and strength. She is wearing a black half dress with pants and a black cape with red interior.

She is Haman Vivas Daniel's 4th wife.

"Um any reason why you're here Haman?" Daniel asked knowing that he is screwed.

Haman simply showed her hand revealing the Holy flame and she snapped her fingers as a pair of AK 200-C's take Daniel out of the room.

"I'll take over for him. Now Ren can you continue reading." Haman said as Ren keeps reading.

 **With determination in her eyes Yang walked right up to Hansel glaring into his eyepieces, "Just because you're on our team doesn't mean we trust you. We do want that explanation about where you're from; absolutely everything there is to know."**

' **Does she really think intimidation works on me?' Hansel thought rolling his eyes.**

Everyone only thought of one word to say about that.

No.

 **He looked towards Ruby and stared, "W-what?"**

" **I am awaiting further instructions."**

" **U-uh?"**

" **What do you want me to do? Where is our next objective?" Hansel said wanting very badly to face-palm, but such things would not be wise to do in front of a superior.**

" **Oh," She said stammering, "ok, well it's getting late so how about we turn in for the night?"**

" **Affirmative." He replied monotonously following Ruby as if she was Hansel's former Watchmaster.**

"It's bed time for us." Ruby said.

"Um how will this work?" Taiyang fearfully asked.

"You don't have to worry about Hansel about that." Haman said.

 **Deep within the Emerald Forest. . .**

This time the Uneasiness felt before increased tenfold the imperials and single Eldar knew of only one thing that can do this.

 **The skies were dark with storm clouds rolling inwards from the south, however these clouds did not form normally as they began to swirl like a hurricane outside the eyes of the city, their blackness covered the sky as a swirl descended and stood horizontal, the ball of cloud began to spin faster and faster until purple sparks started to surge.**

 **A whole through the fabric of time and space opened up and allowed four individuals to walk out; one covered in crimson brass plated armor carrying a sword and bolter, the next one armed with a staff and clothed in robes and tomes waved his free hand in the air summoning more storm clouds to cover the Warp disturbance.**

"Chaos." Gabriel softly said as he sees Remnant being tainted by the Ruinous Powers.

"Angelos we must put aside our grievances to help the Remians." Macha said as the other Imperials nod the only thing they hate more than Xenos is Chaos.

 **The next one armed with a chainsword and billhooks covered in slime and grime giving off a glowing green texture to the armor and the respirator that allowed its wearer to breathe heavily.**

 **Finally came the disturbing creature that glowed a bright purple and black, its face mutated and halfway covered with a mask, its left arm a sort of crustacean appendage.**

 **Behind the four came two dozen crimson armored warriors, and another group wearing worn uniforms and armor. One of the worn soldiers had an industrial inscription on his mask, "Vraks Prime."**

 **The Robed Cultist gazed upon the men that walked out of the**

 **Warp portal, "We're missing one."**

 **The Khornate follower growled, "The Vraks Ogryn is just adjusting to being awakened after all this time. My Blood Pact and Vraks Remnants are accounted for, sorcerer!" He spat with venom.**

 **Control your temper, for now, Chaos Undivided has much, much work and scheming to do first before you indulge in your blood."**

 **The Khornate growled turning to his men and pumping his fist into the air shouting to the skies in a metallic voice, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! GLORY TO CHAOS UNDIVIDED!"**

"Um I'm for one wanting to stop thinking about this and keep on reading." Ruby said as Lukas and the others wanted to forget about what they said.

 **Firem78910: well as you can see I'm in bed and Haman fucking Karn is my forth wife and last member of the Harem oh and here's the translation for the "Miracle" I performed.**

(In the name of the god king Sigmar i pray for thine protection. bathed me and those around me in thine holy fire let those follow The Changer of Ways, The Blood God, The Despoiler and The Fly Lord. Burn upon your touch let not the Heretic, Unclean or The Witch corrupt us. Amen!)

 **Firem78910: so until then guys I'm Firem so until next**

 **Leone busts down the door and she naked as the she was born.**

 **Leone: it's my turn Danny**

 **Firem78910: oh boy *makes a few Mana clones***

 **Firem78910 and clones: Ja ne and Happy Holidays**


	11. news

**To all my readers and my Friends i am going to tell that i will not uploading anything for the forseeable future because my mother passed away from Lung Cancer she passed quietly and she is with God now and i know shes looking down on me it will be a while i'll continue writing but i will not upload them and some will be on hiatus until farther notice and those stories are.**

 **Pyrrha of The Bronze Sand**

 **Before the Stardust**

 **Reading the death korps of RWBY vol 1**

 **Daniel the gamer: C** **orpse** **Party**

 **i'm sorry to any fans of the stories but i just need some time ok guys the others will come back just not now**

 **Thank you for your time**

 **Firem78910**


	12. Loss, Training and Return

**Firem78910: *Crying***

 **Isara: Daniel what's wrong *Isara sees Daniel's Smartphone on with his Sister Calling***

 **Isara: *picks up the Smartphone* Hello… Oh god. Yes I understand thank you.**

 **Leone: *walks in* Yo ready for round… what happen to our Hubby**

 **Isara: *Whispers to Leone's ear***

 **Leone: Isara get Akitsu and Haman here now**

 **Isara: ok I'll get the items that Daniel prepped for the RWBY side as well**

 **Leone: don't worry Danny she's in a better place now *Leone goes and hugs Daniel***

 **Firem78910: lo extraño Leone**

 **Leone: lo se mi Amor lo se**

 **Loss, Training and Return**

As Lukas was about to take the book a ringing sound came from Haman's Pocket she reaches for her phone which was ringing.

"Yes? What is it Isara?" Haman asked as Isara told her what was going on.

After a few short seconds she gasps and then nods.

"Ok the reading is canceled due to Family matters." Haman said as Isara comes in with a big box on her hands.

"Ok I know this is sudden but Firem and the rest of us need some time to let what had happen sink in. Isara said as she hands a big box to Ozpin.

Everyone was confused but Ruby as she had a good idea on what had happened.

"Did someone pass away?" Ruby asked as she hit the nail on the head.

Haman and Isara stopped and looked at each other, then at Ruby.

"Yes Ruby. Daniel's mother had just passed away." Isara said as she used Firem's real name.

"I see then how about we come back at another time then like around after the Breach?" Ruby asked as Isara nods.

"Ok we'll be sending you guys back." Haman said as she opened two portals.

"Ok RWBY to the left Warhammer 40k to the right." Isara said

"Thank you so much for your time Mrs. Vivas and I hope your husband recovers from this lost." Ozpin said as Isara nods.

Those who are from the Warhammer 40K world left to defend from their home except for Farseer Macha.

"Ruby, Summer you two have a great gift but it has also given you two great target atop your heads I pray that one day you and your people will know peace but for now be wary of the darkness." Macha said as she turns to Isara.

"Isara Give Daniel my condolences and don't be surprised if the 4 of you cannot heal Daniel's heart." Macha said.

"I had a feeling that would happen." Isara said knowing long ago that Gamers and Harems go hand in hand.

"Just checking then." Macha said as she went into the portal.

With them gone the RWBY side went into the other portal.

Isara smiled for a bit then sighed she knew that her husband and his mother were close despite some friction she cared for Daniel as he cared for her. She prayed that one day her husband can heal from this. And that the new Harem sisters will know their place for she is the Alpha Female of the group.

 **Remnant**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **A few days later**

A few days had passed since Daniel had shown them an Alternate version of their world despise not having Hans they were content but sadden that Daniel's mother passed away but they knew they couldn't be sad for two reasons. The first was that Daniel would want them to be happy and the second is that they had a Job to do and a disaster to prevent.

Upon their return they opened the box and inside were five smaller boxes one for Team RWBY, one for Team JNPR, another for Team CFVY, one for Ironwood and the last one for Ozpin.

The groups went their separate way but not before Pyrrha told Ozpin that she will not be the new Fall Maiden.

 **With Team RWBY**

The all girls team were dead tried but they needed to know what was in the box that was marked for them. Upon opening it there were even more boxes Ruby thought Daniel liked his boxes.

"Ok guys I'll go first ok." Ruby said as she opened her box.

What Ruby saw made her gasp in joy as her had a Single Action Army 7.5" 357 Magnum Revolver, a guild book on Systema, the Art of War by Sun Tzu and some light weight armor.

"This is so awesome!" Ruby shouted as she admired her new gun.

"Hey I think Daniel found a fighting style just for you Rubes." Yang said as she opened her box.

Inside she had found set of disks which upon turning one of them on magnetized everything was metallic. The RWB frowned while Yang had a maniacal grin on her it took the rest of the team a few seconds why Yang was grinning like that.

After she turn it off she found a book on meditation and blueprints for a battlesuit to which Weiss sent the plans to Winter and told her to tell Ironwood to build it and it had books about Muay tai and boxing.

Weiss's box didn't had much. A pistol and a card with an address and for some reason a deed and a book on a fighting style called Krav Maga.

Blake's Box had various Shinobi tools from Shuriken to Caltrops and Ninja wire along with a pair of mirrored gauntlets, a book on Tae kwon dou and All of Daniel's Private collection.

"Blake if I see you reading the one about Ruby becoming a Sexed up tentacle overlord I will force you to sleep with Zwei." Yang said as her eyes went red.

Blake gulps but then asked.

"How about the one where almost everyone is a Futanari?" Blake asked.

"That I have no problem with that one. Hell let me know when you read it." Yang said as the other two sweatdroped.

As Team RWBY slept Team JNPR went through their boxes to find strategy books and games (Art of War, Chess and Fire Emblem), a crossbow, a book on capoeira and instructions to upgrade Crocea Mors for Jaune, for Pyrrha a more armored version of her outfit for Ren some light armor and a bow and arrows and Nora a book on the way of the spider (the fighting style from Marvel's Spiderman). Team CFVY's box wasn't much just some Ammo variants, Armor and a flash drive of weapons.

 **With Ozpin**

Ozpin was horrified of what he had saw to think one of his circle betrayed him. From the Box Firem gave him included volumes 4 and 5 of the show RWBY with Pyrrha not wanting to be the fall maiden (not that he blamed her) Leonardo betrayal affected him but he knew that he was the one who lead all of those deaths of huntsmen and he knew that he is the one whom made the transcripts for Cinder and her servants. No more Ozpin lived many lives he and Salem had fought battle after battle losing friends, family, and loves. But no more he would tell the world of Salem and her cohorts and he would blame it on the old Headmaster who "told him" to keep quiet. Ozpin smiled knowing that the last Headmaster was a pedophile it was very easy to put him under the bus. Ozpin smiled as Ironwood contacted him but was surprised that he would be discontinuing the Knights and converting them into Mining robots. James said he has a Superior Robot design and a new type of armor for his Human solders.

Ozpin gave a wide grin for the first time in his many lives he was given hope and it was thanks to Daniel A.K.A Firem.

 **With James**

James at first wanted to say all of that was a dream but he knew he couldn't deny it Daniel and the Imperials along with what happen in the show RWBY was a real wakeup call for the General and his Army the first thing he was to cancel all knight production and to convert all previous knight models including the 200's into mining robots.

Next he contacted professor Polendina to focus entirely on Penny and the new Armor and Robot designs that he was given along with the introduction of the Tank. He had to admit Theimer's Edelweiss is a masterpiece and Isara only made it better how on Remnant is it not the standardized Tank of Gallia he will never know.

And finally is getting more solders which was easy his solution the Faunas. He'll offer them Food, water, board and education for the Solder and their Families as well Job opportunities in the new factories he'll build for these propose. As for a thorn on his side Known as Jacques he couldn't say no even if he wanted to since Haman gave him a Flash Drive to ruin the Jacques-Ass and that little worm known as Shitley and he'll have to Sober up Willow and Order Winter to take care of the SDC until Willow is capable in doing so herself.

After a few more things had happened from Jaune and Pyrrha relationship being made public to Blake getting a Harem with Yang and Ilia. And Nora and Ren finally getting Together Together also Jaune took down Cardin and his goons. Life is going well.

 **A few months later**

 **City of Vale**

The city of Vale was having a crisis many people were running for their lives as the Grimm had breached Vale last it took a lot of effort people got hurt and Ironwood's knights saved the day. But this will not happened like last time. This the city was ready and it's defenses are more powerful and Ironwood was leading the charge of his troops consisting of Human veterans (Huntsmen and solders) their new S.P.A.R.K robots (From XCOM 2) and the Edelweiss-class medium tanks and Shamrock-class light tanks. Needless to say Cinder was furious but soon she began to lose her shit when she saw Summer Rose who she was sure she was dead since Salem herself did her in. Vale was saved and Cinder was forced to back off at least until the festival started proper.

 **Location**

 **Beacon Academy**

"We kicked ass! Right Kit-Kat." Yang said to Blake as she facepalmed.

"You're so lucky that you're my girlfriend otherwise I'd punch you." Blake said as she gives Yang a kiss on her cheek.

"Well at least I have you Ruby in singledom." Weiss said as she bumps fists with Ruby.

"Any way a portal should have open right about now, Isara must be busy." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that I wonder how long has it been?" Yang askes.

"Who knows could a few minutes to a few years?" Blake says.

"I just hope he's alright?" Ruby says as a portal appears and everything freezes.

"Looks like the portal opened guys." Ruby said as she and the rest of her team went through.

 **Location**

 **Daniel's/Firem's home**

Team RWBY along with Teams JNPR and CFVY are now at the viewing/reading room Gabriel, Lukas, Selena along with Macha are as well.

The Teams tell the three Imperium solders and Farseer about what had happened in Remnant.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Daniel said as he enters the room.

"Daniel!" The Remnant side said.

Daniel smiled knowing it had been two years since he saw them last time.

"So it's been two years for me guys you mind filling me in." Daniel said.

 **IRLFirem78910: hi guys I wrote this to let you guys know I am back I am writing again so don't worry chapters will come just not for the fics on hiatus until then Ja ne.**


End file.
